Vers un avenir meilleur
by youpitralala13
Summary: Cela faisait bien longtemps déjà que Juvia était amoureuse de son Gray-sama, mais la souffrance de ne pas voir cet amour lui être rendu avait fini par lui faire prendre une décision, probablement la décision la plus importante et la plus difficile de sa vie : Juvia allait quitter la guilde. L'histoire se passe après les Grands Jeux Magiques et l'arc Eclipse, avant l'arc Tartaros.
1. La décision

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Hiro Mashima, la plupart des personnages aussi. Kiyomizu (et ceux faisant partie de son passé), la guilde Styx Crossers, Akemi et sa mère, quelques membres de Lamia Scale et les membres de Tartaros (j'ai créé ma propre Tartaros étant donné que ma fiction se passe avant cet arc) sont à moi, tout comme l'histoire.**

**Bonjour à tous ! Je publie enfin cette fiction sur ce site, elle est également présente sur un site francophone mais j'ai décidé de la publier ici aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je posterai sur un site je mettrai la même chose directement sur l'autre alors pas besoin d'aller vérifier sur les deux où en est l'histoire (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai publié d'un coup les 21 premiers chapitres ici :p)  
J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, j'ai consciente d'être un peu lente sur les premiers chapitres mais je pense m'être améliorée avec le temps. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et bonne lecture à tous !**

**\- Mettre une review, c'est sauver un auteur, alors ne vous privez pas ! ;) -**

* * *

Juvia s'était enfin décidée. Fairy Tail lui avait apporté tout l'amour qu'une guilde pouvait offrir mais il manquait toujours l'amour d'un de ses membres et, à mesure que le temps passait, Juvia avait fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter cette situation. Fairy Tail était sa famille, ses amis, c'était peut-être même ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, mais la vue de Gray chaque jour sans que lui ne remarque ses sentiments avait fini par creuser un trou béant dans sa poitrine que même Lucy, Mirajane, Erza et ses autres amis de Fairy Tail n'avaient pu combler. C'est ce qu'elle avait expliqué au maître quand elle lui avait fait part de sa résolution de quitter la guilde. Toutefois, en voyant l'air triste de Makarov qui s'imposait sur son visage tout au long de son discours, elle avait failli changer d'avis et tout simplement dire « Non, finalement oubliez, Juvia est désolée Maître » avec un petit sourire, mais son cœur était tellement blessé qu'elle avait réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout sans faillir. Makarov la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas pris cette décision à la légère, mais es-tu vraiment sûre de ton choix Juvia ? Où iras-tu ?

Juvia le regarda, intriguée. Même si elle savait que chaque membre de la guilde était libre de ses choix, elle pensait qu'il avait, en tant que maître, la possibilité d'empêcher les membres de sa guilde de faire des bêtises du style. Elle comprenait cependant que lui laisser son libre arbitre était une manière comme une autre de lui dire qu'il respectait son choix malgré son envie de la voir rester à la guilde. Juvia prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement répondre :

\- Juvia n'a pas encore pris de décision définitive, Maître, mais elle pense aller à la rencontre de Lamia Scale pour tenter d'améliorer ses pouvoirs. Peut-être Juvia décidera-t-elle ensuite d'entreprendre un voyage à travers Fiore, elle n'y a pas encore réfléchi.

\- Lamia Scale, murmura Makarov. J'imagine que tu en as parlé à Lyon Vastia ?

\- Effectivement Maître. Il est au courant du projet de Juvia et a dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour aider Juvia à devenir aussi forte qu'elle l'était du temps des Phantom Lord.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens plus. Va mon enfant, mais n'oublie pas que les portes de la guilde te seront toujours ouvertes lorsque tu le désireras. J'espère sincèrement te revoir dans nos rangs un jour.

Juvia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se jeta sur le vieil homme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Fairy Tail, le maître et tous ses amis vont énormément manquer à Juvia, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Juvia est si désolée et si heureuse d'avoir des amis sur qui elle peut compter comme à Fairy Tail !

Makarov sourit. Il aimait beaucoup Juvia et savait qu'il la reverrait un jour, cette ex-Phantom dont le cœur était en or massif.

Juvia sortit du bureau du Maître où il avait accepté de lui parler en privé et se dirigea vers le bar de la guilde où Lucy, Lisanna et Mirajane étaient en train de discuter. Juvia ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient, mais leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur. Elle eut un sourire triste en pensant à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, mais se rappela que ce n'était que pour avancer vers un avenir meilleur.

\- Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia aimerait vous inviter à sa chambre au dortoir Fairy Hills pour une soirée entre filles vers 19h. Pourriez-vous aussi prévenir Levy et Erza ? Juvia est assez pressée et ne peut pas trop s'attarder à la guilde.

\- Bien sûr Juvia ! s'exclama Lisanna en souriant. Ca va être super ! Est-ce que tu as besoin que l'on apporte quelque chose ?

Juvia rougit en pensant à l'horrible chose qu'elle était en train de faire à ses amies.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, Juvia s'occupe de tout.

La jeune mage de l'eau partit avec un pas précipité vers le dortoir Fairy Hills où elle logeait. Tout devait être parfait pour l'arrivée des filles.

Quelques heures plus tard, la chambre de Juvia était enfin vide. Elle avait mis le minimum nécessaire dans une valise et avait emballé dans divers paquets cadeaux le reste de ses affaires. La magicienne s'était finalement décidée à reporter la tenue obtenue dans le monde des esprits peu avant les Grands Jeux Magiques et sa valise, quant à elle, comportait des tenues plus chaudes. Elle finit de rédiger la lettre qu'elle avait adressée à ses amies et quitta sa chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil mélancolique à celle-ci. Il y avait également une enveloppe avec le nombre de Jewels nécessaire à payer le mois de location en cours ainsi qu'une lettre de résiliation de son contrat avec Fairy Hills à effet immédiat. Une dernière enveloppe était disposée un peu plus en retrait, et Juvia savait que ses amis comprendraient à qui elle était destinée sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir. En quittant le bâtiment, elle leva le côté de sa jupe courte pour voir la marque de Fairy Tail disparaître de sa jambe. Une larme coula, puis deux, et la jeune femme se mit à courir, sa valise dans sa main droite, sa main gauche en train d'essuyer ses yeux qui n'en finissaient plus de pleurer. Elle finit par arriver à la gare de Magnolia, ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux en bataille, emmêlés par le vent qui l'avait contrée durant sa course. Elle sortit de sa bourse suffisamment de Jewels pour payer son billet de train jusqu'à Hargeon, ville près de laquelle se situait la guilde Lamia Scale, s'assit sur un banc et attendit. En jetant un œil à l'horloge du quai de la gare, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà 18h30 et que ses amies ne tarderaient pas à arriver chez elle. Heureusement, le prochain train vers Hargeon était prévu à 18h50, aussi personne ne serait encore au courant de sa décision et ne l'empêcherait de partir. En voyant les trains aller et venir sur les rails, elle se dit que ce départ n'était pas vraiment une fin, mais le début d'un voyage vers quelque chose d'autre et que, comme tout, ce n'était pas irréversible. Elle était peut-être en train de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait essayer. Elle pourrait toujours revenir à Fairy Tail lorsqu'elle aurait compris son erreur, mais pour l'instant, elle voulait changer de vie. Juvia se leva, un air déterminé s'affichant sur son visage. Elle avait enfin l'impression que son départ était une bonne chose, et pas seulement un moyen de s'éloigner de Gray. Lorsque le train arriva enfin, elle se sentait mieux, et un sourire franc et sincère s'inscrivait alors sur ses lèvres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, au dortoir Fairy Hills, une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante entrait enfin dans la chambre qui était encore celle de Juvia quelques heures auparavant. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, Erza Scarlett sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. La chambre qui habituellement dégageait une aura joyeuse et bienveillante était désormais désertée de toute présence humaine, et 6 paquets cadeaux de différentes tailles trônaient sur le lit impeccablement fait qui siégeait au milieu de la chambre. La jeune femme s'assit par terre, les yeux fixés sur les différentes choses qu'elle pouvait apercevoir sur le lit. Elle resta ainsi en attendant l'arrivée de ses amies. Quand elles furent toutes réunies, Erza se décida enfin à ouvrir la lettre qui leur était destinée.

« Mes chères amies, Juvia est désolée d'avoir à vous le dire à travers une lettre mais elle avait peur que vous ne l'empêchiez de réaliser ce projet : Juvia a quitté la guilde. Elle en est terriblement désolée et attristée elle-même car Fairy Tail est devenue sa famille, et vous êtes devenues les sœurs qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir, mais son cœur la blesse énormément. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, Juvia est amoureuse depuis le combat qui a opposé Phantom Lord à Fairy Tail, et cet amour à sens unique la faisait énormément souffrir, c'est pourquoi elle a dû prendre une décision. Ceci n'est pas un adieu, Juvia sait qu'elle retrouvera ses amies, mais le chemin que lui dicte son cœur aujourd'hui n'est pas de rester à Fairy Tail mais d'entreprendre le voyage pour lequel elle est partie. Juvia vous aime toutes du plus profond de son cœur et espère sincèrement que vous ne verrez pas son acte comme un signe d'abandon mais que vous vous réjouirez de ce nouveau départ qu'elle s'est décidée à prendre. Sur son lit se trouve six présents, chacune d'entre vous en a un à son nom, ce sont des présents que je vous laisse. Le sixième est pour quelqu'un de la guilde, celui vers lequel le cœur de Juvia s'est porté. Dans l'enveloppe bleue, une lettre est destinée à cette même personne. Juvia vous souhaite un merveilleux destin à Fairy Tail, et elle sait que son chemin reviendra un jour vers ce même destin.

Juvia vous aime. »

Les cinq jeunes filles se sentaient toutes en faute. Chacune d'entre elle commençait à se blâmer « j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt », « j'aurais du l'aider à se rapprocher de lui », « je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur pour elle », jusqu'à ce qu'intervienne Erza :

\- Stop les filles ! Personne n'est responsable, elle a pris sa décision et il nous revient le devoir de la respecter. Comme elle l'a dit dans sa lettre, ce n'est pas un adieu, alors profitons de nos vies respectives pour être heureuses quand elle rentrera à la maison !

\- Bien dit, Erza ! s'exclama Lucy.

\- On ne va pas se laisser abattre et on va vivre pour elle ! surenchérit alors Lisanna.

Erza sourit, heureuse de retrouver l'état d'esprit propre à Fairy Tail chez ses amies. Néanmoins, il restait la lourde tâche de donner son cadeau et sa lettre à Gray, car il était forcément question de lui quand Juvia parlait de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Erza précisa à ses amies qu'elle désirait être celle qui s'en occuperait, se pensant apte à gérer Gray, et aucune de ses amies ne vint la contredire, trop heureuses de ne pas avoir à s'en occuper.

Quand elles rentrèrent chez elles ce soir là, chacune de ces jeunes magiciennes se mit à penser à Juvia Lockser. Cette mage de l'eau, bien que récemment arrivée dans la guilde, était déjà un membre à part entière de cette famille que l'on appelait Fairy Tail.

Que ce soit la connexion incroyable qu'elle avait eue lors de son Unison Raid avec Lucy à la Tour du Paradis, ses conversations enjouées au bar de la guilde avec les deux sœurs Strauss, ses petits moments simples passés à discuter de tel ou tel roman dernièrement lu avec Levy McGarden ou enfin ces instants avec Erza où elle se sentait véritablement acceptée à la guilde, Juvia avait trouvé à Fairy Tail des amies sur qui compter. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de leur écrire cette lettre pour leur faire comprendre son choix, mais surtout afin qu'elles ne lui en veuillent pas, contrairement à Gajeel qui saurait exactement le pourquoi du comment de sa décision et ne chercherait jamais à l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

En effet, après avoir en quelque sorte supplié le maître de Fairy Tail d'intégrer Gajeel, la jeune magicienne s'était énormément rapprochée du dragon slayer d'acier en tant qu'ex membres de Phantom Lord tous les deux. Leur passé commun leur avait servi de bouée lors des rares moments où Fairy Tail les dépassait et qu'ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment à leur place. Aujourd'hui, Gajeel saurait que son amie avait décidé d'apprendre à nager de son propre chef sans bouée de secours à laquelle s'accrocher. Oui, lui plus que tout autre comprendrait sa décision.


	2. Le départ

C'est aux alentours de 19h30 que Juvia arriva à la ville portuaire d'Hargeon. Le ciel était déjà sombre et la jeune fille était pourtant loin d'être arrivée. Elle hésitait entre passer la nuit à Hargeon au risque de croiser un membre de Fairy Tail, cette ville étant souvent une escale lors des missions proposées à la guilde, ou de continuer son chemin, en sachant qu'elle avait encore au moins deux bonnes heures de marche dans le noir devant elle. La jeune fille savait que la guilde de Lamia Scale se trouvait un peu plus au Sud Est de la ville mais n'avait pas d'idée précise quant à sa localisation. Elle se dirigea finalement vers un petit restaurant spécialisé de nouilles en se disant que, quelque soit sa décision, il valait mieux la prendre le ventre plein. Après avoir réglé son repas, elle sortit, errant dans les rues de la ville, ne parvenant pas à se décider. Alors qu'elle allait finalement tenter le tout pour le tout en partant le soir-même, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement l'interpeller.

\- Juvia ! Enfin ! J'avais tellement peur que tu sois déjà partie en direction de ma guilde alors que j'étais venu te faire une surprise en venant te chercher à Hargeon !

\- Lyon-sama ! lui répondit Juvia, heureuse de le voir. A vrai dire, Juvia pensait partir maintenant mais elle avait peur de se perdre sur le chemin, admit-elle cependant en rougissant.

\- C'est pour ça que ton fidèle serviteur est là ma chère, pour te servir de guide ! Cependant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerais passer la nuit ici plutôt que me risquer à rentrer si tard. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, mais dans l'obscurité les monstres sont plus virulents et plus nombreux que la journée, sans compter que nous ne sommes pas nyctalopes. Qu'en penses-tu Juvia ?

\- Lyon-sama a probablement raison, admit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle qui espérait passer le moins de temps possible dans cette ville, c'était raté. Puis elle repensa à ce que Lyon lui avait dit. « Passer la nuit ici » ? Ensemble ? Tous les deux ? Juvia rougit à cette idée, puis se reprit en se disant que Lyon était un gentleman qui ne la forcerait jamais à dormir dans la même chambre d'hôtel que lui.

\- Allons-y Juvia, Shelia nous attend à l'hôtel.

\- Shelia ?

\- Oui, elle a demandé à m'accompagner quand elle a su que je venais te chercher, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi.

Juvia, elle, pensait savoir pourquoi. Elle l'avait remarqué pendant le combat qui les avait opposé Gray et elle à Lyon et Shelia, celle-ci semblait avoir des sentiments pour Lyon, à l'instar de sa cousine avant que celle-ci ne sorte avec Ren Akatsuki des Trimens de Blue Pegasus. Juvia eut un petit sourire en pensant à la jalousie de Shelia qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être étant donné l'absence de sentiments amoureux de Juvia envers Lyon, puis son visage s'assombrit en repensant à ce combat. A ce moment-là, elle avait réalisé avec Gray un puissant Unison Raid combinant leurs magies d'eau et de glace, et elle avait pensé qu'une telle puissance était signe de certains sentiments qu'éprouveraient peut-être le mage de glace à son encontre, avant de se rendre compte au banquet organisé par le roi qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Tout va bien Juvia ? Lui demanda Lyon, remarquant sa mine triste.

\- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas Lyon-sama ! Allons rejoindre Shelia à l'hôtel, se reprit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lyon était perplexe, mais savait que si Juvia décidait de ne pas lui en parler, elle ne lui en parlerait pas. Il soupira intérieurement. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre son désir de quitter Fairy Tail si soudainement, et cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il décida de lui demander le lendemain, quand elle serait reposée.  
Shelia avait, à la demande de son coéquipier, réservé une chambre double et une chambre simple dans un petit hôtel près du restaurant où avait dîné Juvia. Comme s'y attendait Juvia, la jeune cousine de Cherry s'était déjà installée dans la chambre double, montrant bien qu'il était hors de question que Juvia et Lyon ne partagent une chambre, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Et sans le vouloir, la magicienne avait rendu un énorme service à Juvia qui était plus que soulagée de cet arrangement. Elle ne savait pas encore si Lyon préférait dormir seul ou avec Shelia, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas à partager un lit avec lui. Les sept ans que Juvia et ses amis avaient passés dans la Fairy Sphere sur l'ile Tenro avaient permis au monde extérieur d'évoluer sans eux, et l'écart d'âge entre Juvia et Lyon était devenu un véritable fossé. L'idée que son ami avait énormément muri pendant cette absence involontaire de sept ans laissait penser à Juvia que son côté pervers, instinct naturel chez lui comme chez Gray, avait probablement évolué avec.

\- Bonsoir Shelia, comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai la forme, et toi Juvia ? Prête à venir t'entraîner dans la meilleure guilde au monde ?

\- Juvia se sent bien, merci, mais depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques ce sont Fairy Tail les meilleurs, pas Lamia Scale, même si votre guilde fait indéniablement partie des meilleures.

\- Alors pourquoi être partie ? lui répondit l'autre, agacée que la force de sa guilde soit remise en question.

\- Juvia… Juvia avait besoin de partir, elle ne saurait t'expliquer pourquoi.

C'était un mensonge, Juvia savait très bien la raison de son départ, mais elle se voyait mal l'expliquer à Shelia devant Lyon. Elle savait que peu importe son affection pour celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, il lui en voudrait énormément s'il apprenait qu'il était la cause des malheurs de Juvia, et cette dernière ne voulait surtout pas créer de tension entre les deux anciens disciples d'Ul. Après quelques jérémiades de Shelia qui aurait préféré partager sa chambre avec Lyon, celui-ci déclara qu'il souhaitait avoir la chambre simple pour lui afin que les deux femmes apprennent à faire un peu plus connaissance, elles qui allaient passer quelques temps ensemble à Lamia Scale. Bien que peu emballée par l'idée, Juvia n'osa cependant pas contester son idée et posa donc finalement sa valise sur le sol de la chambre n°46, la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec la god slayer des cieux.

\- Shelia n'est pas très heureuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec Juvia, pas vrai ? lui demanda la mage aquatique alors que celle-ci allait passer le pas de la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais être franche avec toi, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup Juvia, je trouve Lyon beaucoup plus proche de toi qu'il ne devrait l'être. Mais en même temps… Lorsqu'on s'est affrontés, tous les quatre, j'ai senti émerger de toi une magie magnifique, quelque chose qui montrait que tu ne pouvais qu'être quelqu'un de bien. Alors je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas trop si je suis heureuse ou au contraire en colère de passer du temps avec toi. Peut-être cette soirée pourrait nous permettre d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître, qu'en dis-tu Juvia ? lui sourit-elle.

\- Juvia est d'accord ! Que Shelia aille prendre sa douche, comme ça après nous pourrons discuter et peut-être devenir de vraies amies !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui sourit et s'enfonça enfin dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir appris le départ de leur amie, les différentes mages de Fairy Tail qui étaient venues à 19h dans la chambre de Juvia décidèrent de rentrer chacune de leur côté pour ouvrir leur présent en privé, et se mirent d'accord pour ne parler de la décision de la mage d'eau que le lendemain matin en arrivant à la guilde. Elles avaient beau se dire que celle-ci avait fait son choix en son âme et conscience, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être attristées par celui-ci. Juvia n'était peut-être qu'une nouvelle arrivée dans la guilde au regard de ceux qui y avaient passé leur enfance, mais sa gentillesse, ses manœuvres pour se rapprocher de Gray, son petit sourire innocent et son amitié manqueraient énormément à toutes.

C'est à tous leurs moments passés ensemble que Lucy repensait sur le trajet jusque chez elle. Elle se souvenait des millions de fois où Juvia l'avait accusée d'essayer de lui piquer son précieux « Gray-sama », de leurs disputes, de leurs moments toutes ensembles dans les dortoirs de Fairy Hills. Elle revoyait leur combat à la Tour du Paradis, leur Unison Raid. En y repensant très fort, elle parvenait même à se souvenir de la sensation incroyable qui l'avait parcourue lorsqu'elle avait sentie les larmes de la Juvia alors qu'elle était enfermée dans une immense prison d'eau. Sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de Lucy alors qu'elle approchait de son appartement. Elle se frotta le visage, étonnée, et se souvint de la magnifique expression qu'avait utilisée son amie à la Tour du Paradis : « Juvia est si heureuse que la pluie lui tombe des yeux ! ». Lucy sourit à ce souvenir. Elle sécha ses larmes et pénétra chez elle.

Comme à leur habitude, Natsu et Happy étaient déjà dans l'appartement à attendre leur amie qui était rentrée étonnement tard ce soir-là. La jeune fille commença par s'énerver contre les deux envahisseurs qui s'étaient encore introduits par effraction chez elle avant de s'arrêter subitement. « Si je continue à les empêcher de rester chez moi, un jour ils ne reviendront vraiment plus, et ce jour-là je serais plus seule que jamais », pensa-t-elle, repensant au départ de la mage d'eau.

\- C'est bon les garçons, vous pouvez rester, souffla-t-elle en un murmure.

Natsu et l'exceed l'observèrent comme si il redécouvraient leur amie puis le dragon slayer demanda :

\- Tu as pleuré Lucy ? Tu as l'odeur des larmes.

\- Ce n'est rien Natsu, lui répondit Lucy en souriant, décontenancée que son odorat lui permette de remarquer un tel détail.

\- Ce n'est pas rien Luce ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait pleurer ?

Lucy ne savait que trop faire. Elles avaient toutes convenues de ne rien dire avant le lendemain, mais les autres n'avaient pas des squatteurs chez elles tous les soirs. Elle pensa ensuite à Lisanna et Mirajane qui avaient probablement dû en parler à leur frère avec qui elles habitaient et se dit que ça ne ferait pas une grande différence si Natsu et Happy l'apprenaient avant les autres. Elle soupira.

\- Tout à l'heure, Juvia nous avait donné rendez-vous à Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy et moi dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills pour une soirée entre filles. Quand on est arrivées, sa chambre était vide et il y avait une lettre sur le lit pour nous.

La jeune fille reprit son souffle avant de continuer, émue aux larmes à nouveau :

\- Juvia a quitté la guilde.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demandèrent de concert Natsu et Happy.

\- Ecoutez, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous en dire plus mais je pense que si elle nous a adressé cette lettre uniquement à nous c'est justement pour ne pas que les raisons de son départ s'ébruitent. Je suis désolée Natsu. Ah et j'aurais une faveur à vous demander : n'en parlez pas si demain vous arrivez à la guilde avant Erza, c'est à elle qu'incombera la tâche d'en parler à la guilde, et plus particulièrement à Gray, alors je compte sur vous, d'accord ?

Natsu et Happy se regardèrent avant de répondre en chœur :

\- D'accord Lucy.

La constellationniste sourit. Tant qu'elle avait Natsu à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner à la tristesse. Le garçon, lui, observait son amie. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, un peu moins d'un an auparavant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus voir sa vie sans elle. Elle était plus qu'une sœur, plus qu'une amie, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'accourir à sa rencontre. S'il pensait à tout cela, c'est également parce qu'il pensait à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami sans oser se l'avouer. Même si la relation de Gray et Juvia n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait avec Lucy, il savait que Gray, bien que pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour la magicienne, l'appréciait au moins énormément en tant qu'amie et que son départ allait bouleverser beaucoup de choses en lui. Natsu lui-même n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait à vivre si un jour Lucy prenait la même décision. Il se tourna alors vers son amie en sursaut :

\- Tu nous feras jamais ça toi Luce, hein ? Tu viendras nous voir si t'hésites à partir de Fairy Tail ? On est là pour toi tu sais !

La jeune fille pouffa.

\- Evidemment Natsu. La première personne que j'irais voir si jamais je devais avoir des doutes quant à où est ma place, c'est toi, même si je ne pense pas avoir à vivre un jour une telle indécision : Fairy Tail est ma maison.


	3. En route !

Le lendemain, Juvia et Shelia s'étaient réveillées tard après avoir longuement discuté de leurs propres vies la veille. Juvia s'était enfin décidée à expliquer à Shelia le pourquoi de son départ de Fairy Tail, et celle-ci, qui avait finalement compris que la fille de l'eau ne ressentait pour Lyon que de l'amitié, se sentait désormais plus proche de l'autre. Cette longue discussion avait permis aux deux magiciennes d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, à mieux se comprendre, et elles avaient rapidement développé une complicité improbable entre deux personnes si différentes.

Aussi, quand Lyon arriva dans leur chambre pour leur annoncer le départ le lendemain matin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses deux amies en train de rire aux éclats. Face à ce spectacle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait vraiment bien fait de laisser ces deux-là dormir ensemble.

\- Bon les filles, il est temps de partir ! J'aimerais bien arriver à la guilde avant le déjeuner, et vu le temps que vous avez mis à sortir du lit, je crains qu'on ne doive courir sur le trajet, plaisanta Lyon en coupant les rires de ses amies qui repartirent de plus belle quelques secondes après son intervention. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien, ne t'en fait pas Lyon-sama, lui répondit Shelia, encore un énorme sourire aux lèvres, c'est juste le bonheur qui nous met dans cet état-là !

Lyon était perplexe, mais une telle bonne humeur était si communicative qu'il n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois mages étaient partis.

Shelia avait expliqué à Juvia que contrairement à Fairy Tail qui était située dans Magnolia, Lamia Scale n'était pas placée dans une ville et que par conséquent, il n'existait pas d'autre moyen pour y aller que marcher. Les trois amis avaient prévu de longer la côte près de laquelle se situait la guilde plutôt que de tracer une ligne droite vers Lamia Scale pour éviter de se perdre en chemin. En effet, un panneau indiquait à quel moment il fallait partir vers l'Ouest lorsqu'on suivait les bords de mer et empêchait les mages de se tromper sur le chemin menant à la guilde de Lyon et Shelia.

Au bout d'une heure de voyage, ils avaient tous trois affronté plusieurs monstres de bas niveau et repoussé deux balkans des forêts qui avaient eu le malheur de quitter leur forêt pour s'approcher de la mer.

\- Ca doit être difficile quand les mages de Lamia Scale rentrent d'une mission épuisante d'avoir en plus à affronter les monstres qui se trouvent sur le trajet d'Hargeon à la guilde, non ?

\- Tu sais Juvia, même si Fairy Tail est indéniablement plus forte, Lamia Scale est également une très bonne guilde de mages, et que ce soit les nouveaux venus ou les plus puissants mages de rang S, chaque magicien est capable de connaître ses limites lors d'une mission, ce qui nous permet de ne jamais rentrer complètement abattus.

\- Juvia pense que c'est ce qui différencie nos deux guildes. Guildartz, le plus grand mage de Fairy Tail après le Maître, a pris une mission de 100 ans une fois, et même s'il ne l'a pas accomplie, il est rentré vivant. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse cette mission, pourtant il a cherché à l'accomplir malgré tout. Juvia pense que c'est ce qui fait la plus grande force de son ancienne guilde : ils essayent toujours de se battre contre plus fort que soit, et le jour où ils y arrivent, ils visent encore plus fort pour ne jamais cesser de s'améliorer.

\- Peut-être bien, c'est vrai que chaque fois que je revois Gray, il est un peu plus fort. La plupart de vos mages les plus puissants ont perdu 7 ans de leur vie, 7 ans que nous, nous avons passé à progresser, et pourtant vous continuez à être les meilleurs. Il faut croire que nous n'avions aucune chance dès le début ! dit Lyon, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les vaincre rendait encore plus exaltant le fait d'essayer d'y parvenir.

Il savait qu'aux prochains Grands Jeux Magiques, les mages de Fairy Tail seraient encore meilleurs et qu'il serait toujours plus difficile de les affronter, pourtant il se languissait de ce moment, se languissait de voir leur puissance dans toute sa splendeur.

Quelques heures plus tôt, à Fairy Tail, alors que la guilde était encore presque vide, Erza avait emmené Gray au parc de Magnolia pour être à l'abri des regards quand elle lui ferait la révélation sur le départ de Juvia, s'étant entendue avec le Maître pour que celui-ci le dise au reste de la guilde lorsqu'elle serait remplie. Titania avait prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle à Gray en douceur, loin de l'agitation de la guilde et pensait à passer le reste de la journée en sa compagnie si il décidait de ne pas retourner s'enfermer chez lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le grand cerisier au centre du parc, Erza se tourna vers son ami, le visage fermé par la tristesse et se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

\- Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais te révéler qu'en privé. Je me voyais mal t'en parler avec des chaises et des tables volant au dessus de nous, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour faire partir son inquiétude. Je suis là pour te parler de Juvia, Gray.

\- Comment ça de Juvia ? C'est toujours au sujet de ce dont on a discuté aux Grands Jeux Magiques ?

\- Pas exactement, même si c'est vrai que c'est en relation avec ce dont on a discuté ce soir-là. Je sais que tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments à son égard et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne lui as pas vraiment donné de réponse claire jusque là, mais sans que tu t'en rendes compte, elle souffrait beaucoup. Elle t'aimait tellement que te voir la rejeter à longueur de journée a fini par devenir invivable pour elle… Je suis désolée Gray. Tiens, finit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe bleue et le paquet de la même couleur. J'imagine que tu préfèreras être seul pour les ouvrir, si tu souhaites rester seul après cela je le comprendrais, mais je t'attendrais quelques temps à la fontaine de la place centrale de Magnolia au cas où tu voudrais passer le reste de la journée en ma compagnie. Bonne chance Gray.

Le mage en question n'avait pas dit un mot de plus. Dès que son amie avait sorti de son sac les deux objets et les lui avait tendus, il s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait peur de ce que lui réservait la lettre de Juvia. Il gardait son regard fixement posé sur l'enveloppe et le paquet, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait et s'assit au pied de l'arbre pour être mieux installé quand il comprendrait enfin. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la lettre, ayant plus que tout besoin de savoir. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il remarqua que sa main droite tremblait en tenant la feuille et que quelques larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Lui qui était réputé pour n'être que très rarement triste et pour n'avoir pleuré que sur l'Ile de Galuna depuis qu'il avait rejoint Fairy Tail, sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup. Et c'était une magicienne de l'eau qui venait de quitter sa guilde qui le mettait dans cet état. Dans sa lettre, celle-ci lui expliquait les raisons de son départ, tout ce qu'elle avait dû supporter depuis que son cœur s'était épris du garçon, sa résolution de quitter la guilde pour un avenir meilleur, son désir d'aller à Lamia Scale s'améliorer avant d'entreprendre un voyage à travers Fiore. Arrivé à la fin, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'ouvrir le présent qu'elle lui avait laissé mais ses mains s'étaient jetées sur l'emballage d'elles-mêmes, désireuses de connaître son héritage. Il arriva enfin au cadeau, un « teru teru bozu », une de ces poupées qui éloignent la pluie que Juvia avait l'habitude de fabriquer quand elle était petite. Elle était accompagnée d'une note : « Juvia n'en a plus besoin maintenant que tu lui as montré le soleil ».

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, Makarov avait attendu la fin de la matinée pour annoncer à ses enfants la mauvaise nouvelle afin d'être sûr qu'un maximum d'entre eux seraient présents malgré les missions. Il savait qu'Erza devait déjà l'avoir dit à Gray et admirait son courage pour avoir accepté une tâche aussi lourde. Il savait que le mage de glace, bien que peu démonstratif, serait très affecté par le départ de l'ex-Phantom qui comptait bien plus pour lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

La nouvelle avait bouleversé toute la guilde, et même les mages déjà au courant avaient comme reçu un coup lorsque le Maître l'avait annoncé, rendant la nouvelle encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Chacune d'elles avait dans son sac une peluche à son effigie fabriquée par leur amie, cadeaux qu'elle leur avait laissés avant d'abandonner la guilde. L'humeur habituellement joyeuse de la guilde était morose depuis l'annonce du Maître quand Natsu intervint finalement, fatigué de l'ambiance de Fairy Tail :

\- Alors c'est ça votre réaction ? Juvia est partie vers un avenir meilleur, c'est notre devoir d'être heureux pour notre amie, notre coéquipière ! Je pensais que Fairy Tail était une guilde où l'amitié comptait plus que tout, alors ne nous alarmons pas par le départ d'une namaka, mais au contraire réjouissons-nous de son désir de prendre un nouveau départ ! Je sais que Juvia reviendra à la guilde, les liens familiaux sont trop forts pour être brisés si facilement, et quand elle reviendra, on devra être au top de notre forme pour l'accueillir, cria-t-il plein d'enthousiasme face à ses coéquipiers étonnés d'un tel discours alors qu'il levait sa main droite, l'index et le pouce levés, représentant le signe de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel sourit.

\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec la Salamandre. Juv' sait ce qu'elle fait, faites lui un peu plus confiance les gars.

\- Bien dit les gars, s'exclama Cana en levant sa main à son tour.

\- Ouais, vous avez raison, on lui fera un accueil triomphal à son retour ! ajouta Roméo, enthousiaste, lui aussi montrant le geste significatif de sa guilde.

Bientôt, toute la guilde criait en levant fièrement sa main droite vers le ciel. Ce signe était un message. Même si Juvia avait quitté la guilde, même si elle n'était plus là, elle serait toujours avec Fairy Tail et Fairy Tail serait toujours avec elle.

Au parc de Magnolia, Gray était toujours assis contre le grand arbre central, la poupée de pluie serrée contre son cœur, ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Malgré sa peine, malgré sa culpabilité, il ne pouvait pas cesser de vivre à cause du départ de Juvia. Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais il en voulait aussi à Juvia d'avoir accouru dans les bras de Lyon dès son départ, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à lui parler de son chagrin, il lui en voulait d'avoir toujours eu l'air si souriante alors qu'elle souffrait tant à l'intérieur, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir laissé plus de temps. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments par son départ. Puis il regarda le ciel, éblouissant par la lumière que le soleil lui prodiguait et sourit. Il avait peut-être blessé Juvia, mais il lui avait offert le soleil. Il se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, certain de la revoir un jour, et marcha vers la place centrale de Magnolia où l'attendait toujours Erza, la mine triste.

\- Allons à la guilde Erza. Quand Juvia reviendra, il faudra être souriants, et le meilleur moyen d'être de bonne humeur c'est d'être à Fairy Tail.

Erza fut surprise de son sourire dans un premier temps, puis elle se ravisa. Ils étaient des mages de Fairy Tail, il n'avait jamais le droit de perdre le sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour et elle le suivit jusqu'à la guilde où l'humeur était à la fête et où les tables, à leur habitude, étaient en train de voler dans les airs.

\- Et voilà Juvia, nous sommes arrivés, sourit Lyon à son amie.

\- Alors voilà Lamia Scale. Juvia est heureuse !


	4. Entraînement intensif !

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Juvia était arrivée à Lamia Scale. Elle séjournait chez les cousines Brendy qui avaient accepté de l'accueillir dans leur chambre supplémentaire et vivaient à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la guilde, en pleine forêt. La plupart des mages de Lamia Scale habitaient à Yuan-Ti, un dortoir qu'Oba Babasama avait fait construire par et pour ses membres, la plus proche ville étant trop éloignée de la guilde pour que les mages y demeurent.  
Cherry et Shelia avaient cependant fabriqué de leurs propres mains une demeure un peu plus éloignée de la guilde pour plus d'indépendance et d'intimité, en particulier pour les moments où Ren de Blue Pegasus venait rendre visite à sa petite amie. Cette tâche avait été plus aisée qu'on ne pourrait le croire grâce à la magie de poupée de Cherry et Shelia qui déplaçait et coupait les choses dont elles avaient besoin grâce à sa magie céleste.  
Juvia se plaisait dans cet endroit, elle se sentait presque chez elle et commençait à se faire aux habitudes et aux membres de la guilde. Tous les matins, elle descendait en premier de sa chambre pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la douche avant que ses amies ne se réveillent. Quand elle entendait celles-ci sortir du lit, elle s'habillait en quatrième vitesse et fonçait dans la cuisine leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Chaque jour, les cousines se plaignaient qu'elle fasse toujours tout alors qu'elle était censée être leur invitée mais Juvia ne voulait pas se sentir de trop et tenait à faire tout son possible pour rendre sa présence la plus agréable possible.

Juvia, qui avait eu une mauvaise image de Cherry à cause de son passé contre Gray à Galuna, avait eu du mal à se faire à la jeune femme au début, mais la tension qui régnait entre elles dans les premiers temps était vite passée grâce à la bonne humeur continuelle de Shelia qui les avait poussées à se rapprocher.  
Cherry avait parlé à Juvia du drame qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, comment elle avait quitté Lamia Scale pour retrouver cet « Empereur Zero » qui clamait vouloir vaincre définitivement Deliora, le responsable de tous ses cauchemars. Même si elle avait pris un mauvais chemin, Cherry avait avant tout eu un traumatisme à surpasser comme Gray lui-même, et ce passé difficile commun avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tant empêchait Juvia de détester la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Depuis que son amie lui avait raconté sa triste enfance, Juvia et elle étaient devenues plus complices que jamais et Juvia se sentait chez elle dans la maison Brendy.

Il était 9h30 quand les trois magiciennes arrivèrent à Lamia Scale ce jour-ci. Cherry avait décidé de faire une mission pour renflouer un peu la bourse familiale puisque Shelia passait beaucoup de temps à la guilde avec Juvia pour s'entraîner avec elle. En arrivant devant le tableau d'affichage des missions, elle remarqua qu'Aiko, une amie à elle, cherchait également un travail et lui proposa de s'allier pour pouvoir choisir une mission un peu plus consistante.  
De son côté, Juvia, qui ne connaissait la magicienne aux courts cheveux verts et aux yeux de rubis que de nom, demanda à Shelia avec qui elle discutait au bar de la guilde quelle était sa magie. Ce fut la barmaid de la guide, Shakufu, qui lui répondit.  
-Aiko est une mage très douée, même si elle ne fait pas partie des meilleurs de la guilde elle n'en reste pas moins une très bonne magicienne. Sa magie est une magie constructrice, un peu comme celle de Lyon, sauf qu'elle ne maitrise pas la glace mais le verre. Elle pratique le Glass Make. Un jour tu devrais lui demander de te faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, c'est vraiment une magie magnifique. Cependant, contrairement à Lyon, elle préfère construire des objets inanimés, bien qu'elle soit capable de faire les deux. Lyon et elles s'entrainent souvent ensemble, pour voir comment améliorer leurs magies respectives.  
-Merci beaucoup Shakufu ! Sourit Juvia, heureuse d'en apprendre tous les jours un peu plus sur les mages avec lesquels elles vivaient presque.  
-De rien ma belle, c'est normal. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis toujours à ta disposition, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je vous ressers les filles ?  
-Oui, merci Sha'. Par contre on devrait pas trop tarder parce que je pense que Jura et Lyon rentreront de mission aujourd'hui et si tu veux continuer notre entraînement avant de passer aux leurs, on devrait s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible, tu ne penses pas Juv' ?  
-Shelia a raison, Juvia doit encore faire beaucoup de progrès !  
Les deux amies se sourirent, et après avoir fini leurs verres en vitesse, elles disparurent vers le terrain d'entraînement situé à l'arrière de Lamia Scale. Tous les mages savaient que Juvia en avait besoin et avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le laisser libre tant qu'elle serait à la guilde. Jusqu'alors, celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué ce geste des magiciens et pensait que Shelia le « réservait » chaque fois qu'elles l'utilisaient.

Arrivées sur le terrain, les deux mages se mirent en place, prêtes à s'entrainer avec hargne. Juvia avait beaucoup parlé avec Lyon et Shelia pendant les premiers jours de ses entraînements. Elle ne voulait pas monopoliser les mages et les empêcher de faire des missions, aussi ses deux amis étaient convenus à un programme particulier. Lyon avait discuté avec Jura qui avait lui aussi accepté d'être de la partie, et Juvia avait désormais trois entraînements différents, qui lui étaient aussi bénéfiques qu'à ses amis avec qui elle travaillait.

Lyon ayant beaucoup de créations puissantes capables de le protéger, il se chargeait de l'entrainer à l'attaque, la puissance pure et dure. Le but de Juvia était de détruire chaque création qu'il fabriquait à la vitesse de la lumière et voir de combien d'entre elles elle parvenait à venir à bout avant l'épuisement total.

Shelia, elle, ne la ménageait pas moins puisqu'elle lui apprenait la défense. Juvia savait que c'était un de ses points forts grâce à son corps d'eau, mais certaines attaques réussissaient toujours à la blesser sans qu'elle n'aie vraiment de bonnes actions défensives autres que son propre corps qui n'était pas infaillible, et c'est pourquoi la puissance de Shelia devenait utile pour la forcer à se défendre vraiment.

Enfin, Jura lui enseignait la vitesse. Il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser sa Grande Muraille comme assaut offensif et non plus défensif en la faisant apparaître sous Juvia qui devait donc se déplacer le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les piliers qui sortaient du sol à une vitesse ahurissante, même pour un des 10 Mages Saints.

Ces différents entraînements visaient également à augmenter sa résistance magique, et Juvia avait elle-même pu constater avec joie qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle pouvait garder sa magie activée de plus en plus longtemps sans trop d'efforts, signe de sa progression incroyable. Et pourtant, depuis son arrivée, elle ne s'était entrainée qu'une fois avec Jura et Lyon qui étaient ensuite partis pour une S-Quest et devaient en théorie rentrer le jour-même. Elle avait donc surtout développé une défense incroyable et était impatiente que le Mage Saint et son ami reviennent pour poursuivre l'entraînement avec eux, mais également pour laisser un peu de répit à Shelia qui n'avait pas pu une seule fois partir en mission pendant les trois semaines, la première parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Juvia seule à la guilde et les deux suivantes parce qu'elles s'entrainaient tous les jours.

Les deux amies étaient situées l'une face à l'autre sur le terrain de sable, chacune à une extrémité de celui-ci. Shelia jeta un regard à la fille de l'eau qui hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Juvia n'était pas censée bouger ni attaquer, elle devait seulement encaisser et tenter de parer les coups les plus puissants que Shelia lui envoyait et que son corps d'eau ne pouvait arrêter.  
Depuis quelques jours, elle avait commencé à s'entrainer à créer un mur d'eau pour la protéger, mais chaque fois il était trop fin, ou elle ne tenait pas assez longtemps pour empêcher toutes les attaques de la mage céleste de la toucher. Cette fois-ci, elle était bien décidée à y arriver.

-Ô vent du Nord, change-toi en souffle divin pour déferler sur la terre, attaque boréale du Dieu Céleste ! On va voir si tu arrives à arrêter ça Juvia !  
-Juvia ne faillira pas !

Une énorme tornade noire/violette fonça sur Juvia qui déchaina sa vague déferlante sur l'attaque pour la contrer. Elle y avait pensé la nuit précédente : en effet, même s'il lui était interdit d'attaquer Shelia, elle pouvait très bien contrer les attaques de son amie avec ses propres attaques plutôt qu'essayer de les parer. Sa déferlante brisa en deux la tornade de la chasseuse de Dieu qui enchaîna avec une attaque très puissante que Juvia aurait du mal à éviter.  
-Pour celle-ci, tu seras obligée de te défendre ! Faux sacrée du Dieu Céleste !  
Une immense faux de vent apparu dans la main de Shelia qui l'utilisa pour donner un coup à Juvia qui était encore très loin d'elle. Au premier coup, Shelia détruit dans son élan deux arbres qui étaient à côté mais Juvia n'eut pas besoin de se défendre, son corps encaissant l'attaque sans trop de difficultés. Au deuxième coup cependant, la magicienne sentit une vague de douleur s'écouler en elle et décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser sa barrière aquatique. Shelia, sentant que son amie allait enfin montrer ses capacités défensives, tenta le tout pour le tout avec deux de ses meilleures attaques qu'elle propulsa à la suite sur son amie. Elle commença par créer sa Sphère du Dieu Céleste, une énorme boule de vent qui grossissait à vue d'œil et qui ne demandait qu'à être jetée sur l'adversaire. Alors qu'elle lançait celle-ci en hauteur pour qu'elle arrive par le haut, elle prépara ses Nuées Célestes, cette attaque qui avait failli tuer Wendy aux Grands Jeux Magiques si celle-ci n'avait pas dévié le tir.  
Shelia se sentait un peu coupable de réutiliser cette attaque contre une personne qu'elle appréciait, mais elle savait également que Juvia était plus résistante que Wendy et que leur entraînement avait considérablement augmenté sa défense, aussi elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop.  
Juvia ne s'attendait pas à ce que la mage aux cheveux roses ne l'attaque de face et de haut, aussi elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'allait donner sa défense, mais elle n'eut que très peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de se lancer.  
-Barrière aquatique, cria Juvia en créant de la main droite un mur d'eau d'une épaisseur incroyable face aux Nuées Célestes de Shelia, avant d'ajouter en levant l'autre main vers le ciel : Toit d'eau !  
-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle attaque ?!  
Juvia maintenait difficilement ses deux défenses avant de finalement lâcher son toit d'eau qui n'était pas assez puissant pour résister plus longtemps et espéra de tout son cœur que son corps tiendrait le coup maintenant que l'attaque avait été amoindrie. Lorsque que la sphère lui tomba dessus, elle eut l'impression d'être sur le point de mourir avant de se rendre compte que Shelia s'était jetée à ses côtés et avait lancé son Rugissement du Dieu sur la Sphère qui lui tombait dessus pour la stopper. Lorsque les deux attaques furent stoppées, les deux amies se laissèrent tomber au sol, épuisées.  
-Tu m'as impressionnée Juvia, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu arriverais si bien à stopper deux attaques venant de deux endroits différents en même temps ! s'enthousiasma Shelia.  
-Et pourtant Juvia a eu besoin de l'aide de Shelia pour y arriver, se plaint celle qui s'était allongée au sol pour reprendre son souffle.  
-C'est pas grave ça Juvia, tu l'as fait ! D'accord tu n'as pas tenu jusqu'à la fin, mais il y a deux semaines tu n'aurais jamais pu créer deux défenses aussi puissantes d'un seul coup, et le simple fait d'y être parvenu, surtout face à deux de mes plus puissantes techniques, c'est un progrès immense !  
Juvia sourit face à la joie de son amie. C'était vrai, elle avait réussi à se créer des défenses incroyables. Son entraînement avait porté ses fruits et elle en était plus qu'heureuse.  
Les deux jeunes filles, épuisées, restèrent au sol un bon moment avant d'enfin se relever, fières d'elles. Elles se regardèrent, se sourirent, et repartirent en direction du QG pour célébrer leur dernier entraînement ensemble. Shelia était un peu triste à cette idée mais savait que le retour de Jura et Lyon permettrait à Juvia d'affiner ses autres atouts, autrement dit sa rapidité et sa puissance, et leurs entraînements l'avaient longtemps empêchée de partir en mission, si bien qu'elle n'était pas si déçue que ça à l'idée de pouvoir repartir avec sa cousine gagner un peu d'argent sitôt que celle-ci serait rentrée de sa mission avec Aiko.  
Arrivées à la guilde, les deux amies s'assirent au comptoir et demandèrent à Shakufu des boissons pour se désaltérer après leur dur entraînement qui avait, mine de rien, duré un bon bout de temps. Juvia et Shelia restèrent au bar de la Lamia Scale jusqu'aux environs de 19h, et alors qu'elles se décidaient enfin à rentrer, les deux personnes qu'elles attendaient avec impatience firent leur entrée dans le QG, rentrant victorieux de leur mission de rang S.  
-Lyon-sama ! Jura-san ! Juvia est tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! Comment s'est passée votre mission ?  
-Bonsoir Juvia, tout s'est bien passé, nous aurions même pu rentrer ce matin si les habitants du village que nous avons sauvé n'avaient pas souhaité que nous festoyons avec eux pour nous remercier, sourit le mage sacré, surplombant les deux magiciennes qui étaient face à lui de toute sa grandeur.  
-Ils ont été vraiment gentils, c'était notre travail de les aider mais ils ont quand même tenu à faire un banquet en notre honneur ce midi. J'avais rarement connu un village aussi accueillant ! ajouta Lyon, heureux d'être rentré malgré tout.  
-Tant mieux, Juvia en est heureuse.  
De son côté, Shelia s'était précipitée vers Lyon pour lui raconter les exploits de son amie le jour-même, ainsi que ses immenses progrès au cours du temps. Elle lui relata tous leurs entraînements intensifs et ajouta que Juvia était désormais devenue une barrière infranchissable. La jeune magicienne rougit à cette appellation mais était heureuse que Shelia le dise, sachant que la mage céleste ne disait jamais que ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement.  
Les quatre mages passèrent finalement une heure de plus à la guilde à discuter, tantôt des entraînements, tantôt de la mission de Lyon et Jura, avant que Juvia et Shelia, qui étaient réellement épuisées, finirent par partir en direction de la maison Brendy pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. 


	5. Un masque pour dissimuler ma peine

Du côté de Fairy Tail, grâce au grand discours de Natsu sur Juvia qui reviendrait à la guilde, l'ambiance n'avait pas beaucoup changé d'avant son départ. Les mages de la guilde continuaient à se battre pour un rien, à boire comme des ivrognes et à rigoler de tout, mais il arrivait cependant qu'on remarque une petite lueur triste dans le regard de l'un d'entre eux quand celui-ci pensait que personne ne le regardait, et alors on se rendait compte que le départ de Juvia avait tout de même profondément touché son ancienne guilde.

Il y avait eu deux changements au QG.

Gajeel, bien qu'ayant affirmé que Juvia pouvait se débrouiller, était réellement triste du choix de son amie. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait, il savait aussi que ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour son propre bien, mais dans un tout petit morceau de son cœur d'acier, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle aurait pu lui en parler avant de prendre une telle décision.

Depuis que Juvia avait plaidé en la faveur du dragon slayer pour que celui-ci intègre la guilde, les deux ex-Phantom, même si peu proches de ce temps-là, avait trouvé une compensation à leur ancienne guilde l'un dans l'autre. Même si à vue d'œil, ils ne paraissaient pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, chacun comprenait et connaissait chacune des décisions, chacune des paroles de l'autre. Pourtant, cette décision-là, même Gajeel n'y aurait jamais songé. Il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Gray, il avait même accepté à plusieurs reprises de l'écouter en parler pendant des heures et des heures (« et Gray-sama est tellement beau, et Gray-sama est tellement gentil, et Gray-sama est tellement fort, et Gray-sama blablabla etc… », incroyable ce que cette fille parlait) mais ne pensait pas sa douleur si profonde.

Alors, pour combler le vide que son amie avait créé, il partait en mission. Chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission, il dormait quelques heures et repartait aussitôt. A ce train-là, il allait devenir riche sans même avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte. Cependant, même si tout le monde semblait croire qu'il ne restait jamais plus d'une nuit à la guilde par tristesse et si certains avaient même fini par se demander si il n'avait pas ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour Juvia, sa véritable raison de partir aussi souvent était qu'il voulait retrouver son amie. Il pensait qu'après tout ce temps loin de la guilde, Juvia aurait fini par partir de Lamia Scale et entreprendre son voyage, comme leur avait dit Makarov, et chaque jour, il partait dans un endroit différent, espérant retrouver son amie perdue. Il voulait la voir juste cinq petites minutes, savoir qu'elle allait bien, savoir qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Cinq minutes. Malheureusement, chaque fois il rentrait bredouille, raison pour laquelle il était si pressé de repartir le lendemain.

La seule au courant de cette raison était la petite Levy. Un jour, bien décidée à essayer de savoir si Gajeel était oui ou non amoureux de Juvia comme le suggéraient certains à la guilde, elle l'avait pris à part alors qu'il allait repartir en mission.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Gajeel ? Tu sais que Juvia reviendra à la guilde un jour, ce n'est pas en enchaînant les missions que tu seras moins triste et que tu la feras revenir plus vite. Elle a fait son choix.

\- Je sais crevette, mais elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

Il soupira, ne pensant pas devoir un jour parler de ses état d'âmes avec Levy et continua :

\- Même si à Phantom on se connaissait pas trop, c'est une vraie pote Juv', on se comprend super rapidement. Et je veux la revoir pour être sûr qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Parce que quitter la guilde à cause d'une seule personne, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne décision, mais si elle est plus heureuse comme ça, alors tant mieux.

\- Donc, tu essayes de la retrouver en fait, c'est ça ? demanda la petite magicienne, rassurée. Tu sais, je peux t'aider si tu veux. Moi aussi je vais faire plein de missions, et si un jour je tombe sur Juvia, je lui dirais de venir te voir à un endroit qu'on définira ensemble au moins pour quelques heures ou quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu enchaines les missions comme ça Gajeel, tu vas finir par t'épuiser et tu vas en subir le contrecoup. Un jour, tu seras tellement fatigué que tu te feras avoir par un monstre auquel tu aurais tenu tête en temps normal, et tu mourras. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider, finit Levy en chuchotant presque, réellement touchée par la fatigue et la détresse de son ami.

Gajeel, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, n'avait qu'une manière de montrer à Levy sa gratitude. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son corps chaud. La jeune fille se mit à rougir, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, collé contre son torse, mais était contente qu'il ait accepté sa proposition. Le dragon slayer avait vraiment besoin de repos. Puis, au fond d'elle, elle était vraiment rassurée que Gajeel n'ait évoqué aucun sentiment amoureux entre lui et Juvia.

Le deuxième changement à la guilde, ou plutôt l'absence étrange de changement, était dans l'attitude de Gray. Erza savait que le départ de Juvia l'affectait plus qu'il voulait bien l'avouer et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Mais au plus grand étonnement de la mage chevalière, Gray ne montrait pas le moindre soupçon de tristesse. Pire, ou mieux selon le contexte, il avait rarement semblé aussi heureux depuis qu'il était à la guilde.

Natsu, lui aussi inquiet de comment aurait pu se sentir son ami, passait le plus clair de son temps à le chercher pour qu'ils se battent et lui faire oublier l'absence de Juvia.

Un jour, Natsu était allé voir Erza qui, il le savait, avait toujours le regard concentré sur le mage de glace.

\- Il a l'air de plutôt bien s'en être remis, tu ne trouves pas ? Je pensais qu'il irait plus mal que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre, confuse. C'est vrai qu'il semble assez heureux mais je ne comprends pas, il ne devrait pas ! Bien sûr, je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien, rectifia-t-elle, mais je ne comprends pas.

\- Peut-être qu'il a réussi à surmonta ça seul ?

\- Ou peut-être que ce n'est qu'un masque d'émotions. Ce soir, on le suit !

Natsu regarda son amie comme si elle avait perdu la raison, puis sourit. Lui aussi souhaitait comprendre le comportement étrange de son meilleur ami.

Le soir, ils attendirent que Gray parte du QG et le suivirent discrètement jusqu'à chez lui, pensant qu'il dissimulait le réel mal-être qui l'habitait. Cependant, tout au long du trajet, Gray avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il lui était physiquement impossible d'être malheureux. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il passa le pas de sa porte que son visage se crispa. Ses amis restèrent dehors, près d'une fenêtre pour l'observer, et ce qu'ils virent était pire que prévu. A peine rentré chez lui, le mage de glace avait l'air de venir d'affronter la mort. Son visage s'était décomposé, des larmes perlaient au creux de ses yeux sans toutefois parvenir à en tomber et quand il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, on aurait dit qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si toute vie l'avait quittée.

Erza s'éloigna pour être sûre que Gray ne les repèrerait pas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ca fait presque un mois qu'elle est partie et autant de temps qu'il nous cache combien il va mal ! Je vais le voir, conclut-elle, décidée.

Natsu allait protester mais son amie était déjà partie. Elle entra en trombe dans l'appartement et Gray eut à peine le temps de se relever et de se créer un sourire qu'Erza lui avait déjà sauté dessus et hurlait à s'en faire exploser les poumons :

\- Pourquoi tu te caches Gray ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit combien tu allais mal ?

\- Je ne suis pas faible ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste, et je n'ai pas le droit d'être blessé.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Natsu qui avait du mal à comprendre

Que son ami soit triste, c'était normal. Qu'il tente de le cacher, ça l'était aussi. Qu'il dise qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, ça il ne comprenait pas.

\- Elle a pris sa décision, et ce choix elle l'a fait à cause de moi. C'est moi qui l'ai blessée Natsu, c'est moi qui l'ai faite quitter la guilde. La seule qui devrait avoir le droit à la tristesse, c'est elle, certainement pas moi. Je me dois d'être fort et d'affronter mon erreur avec courage.

\- C'est le truc le plus débile que t'aies jamais dit. Et pourtant, c'est pas évident, vu tout ce que tu racontes ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Gray, bien sûr que t'as le droit d'être triste ! C'était ton amie, c'était quelqu'un que tu appréciais énormément, si elle part, tu as le droit d'être triste ! Tout le monde l'est, mais nous au moins on essaye de reconstruire notre vie, et pas d'avoir l'air bien en permanence pour ne pas paraître faible et finir par chialer quand on est tout seul. Tu dis que tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste, mais prétendre d'être heureux quand tu es à la guilde et pleurer en rentrant chez toi, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle ne pas être triste. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, pleure, si tu as besoin de t'énerver, énerve toi, si tu as besoin de parler, parle mais tu dois faire tout ça avec nous, tes amis. A quoi bon avoir des amis si ils ne peuvent même pas nous aider au moment où on en a le plus besoin ? Alors à partir de maintenant, si tu es triste, tu n'as pas à le cacher. Un jour, tu verras, ton sourire sera un vrai, mais tes sourires de façade et ton masque sur le visage ne t'aideront pas à aller mieux. Alors arrête tes conneries, et va mieux !

Gray était étonné. Depuis qu'il connaissait Natsu, celui-ci avait souvent eu de grands discours sur l'amitié et son importance, mais jamais ses paroles n'avaient autant touché le mage de glace qu'en ce jour. Il sourit, se rassit, et leva la tête vers ses amis.

\- Je suis désolé. Merci.

Erza sourit à son tour, rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas que Gray se ressasse encore le départ de Juvia mais préférait qu'il souffre avec eux que sans eux. Au moins, elle ferait tout son possible pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle savait ce que c'était de voir une des personnes auxquelles on tient le plus au monde partir sans promesse de retour. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Jellal, elle devait aider son ami.

Loin de là, au QG de la guilde de Lamia Scale, Juvia était inconsciente des tourments qui habitaient son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était toujours triste quand elle repensait à Fairy Tail et encore plus au frère adoptif de Lyon, aussi elle essayait d'y penser le minimum en s'occupant au maximum. Cependant, malgré le manque qu'elle ressentait pour son ancienne guilde, cette guilde d'adoption où elle avait passé le dernier mois la comblait tout autant de bonheur. Les gens qu'elle fréquentait étaient tous tellement gentils avec elle, chaque jour elle passait une bonne partie de la journée à s'entrainer avec Lyon ou Jura, Shelia ayant profité de leur retour pour recommencer les missions et ainsi renflouer ses poches. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure et elle aimait sa vie actuelle. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder éternellement à Lamia Scale. Elle n'était pas membre de la guilde et ne pouvait pas y rester en tant qu'invitée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle avait décidé de rester quelques jours de plus, deux semaines au maximum, avant d'enfin entreprendre un voyage à travers Fiore. Elle savait que grâce à ses entrainements, elle serait suffisamment forte pour résister à à peu près n'importe quelle attaque et ne craignait pas l'inconnu. Et même si elle aimait son nouveau foyer et que l'accueil qu'elle y avait reçu était bien au-dessus de ses espérances, elle avait hâte de partir à l'aventure.


	6. Le manque

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours que les cousines Brendy s'étaient décidées à partir en mission. Shelia étant une mage de rang S, c'est une S-Quest que les deux magiciennes avaient choisi, ayant un besoin assez important d'argent vu qu'elles n'étaient que peu parties de la guilde depuis l'arrivée de Juvia. Celle-ci n'étant pas un membre à part entière de la guilde, elle n'avait pas pu les accompagner et était donc restée à Lamia Scale. De son côté, Jura avait rejoint le conseil des Mages Saints pour discuter de certains problèmes auxquels étaient confrontés les mages du royaume de Fiore  
Ce conseil avait été créé à peine quelques semaines avant le départ de la mage d'eau de Fairy Tail et avait pour but de mettre en commun les forces de ceux qui étaient suffisamment puissants et suffisamment sages pour porter ce titre honorifique en cas de problème majeur. A ce moment-là, le groupe s'était réuni pour discuter d'une éventuelle attaque contre la guilde Tartaros, considérée comme la plus puissante de l'Alliance Baram, qui commençait à se manifester en causant de graves dégâts dans différentes villes du pays. Le conseil des Maitres de guilde avait également statué sur ce point là, et les deux regroupements commençaient à envisager des représailles contre Tartaros.  
Avec deux de ses entraineurs et amis absents, Juvia passait le plus clair de son temps avec Lyon, mais elle savait que c'était trop demandé de le garder à la guilde aussi souvent et essayait donc de le forcer à faire quelques missions chaque semaine, même si celles-ci n'étaient pas trop difficile, juste pour qu'il puisse changer un peu d'air en partant travailler.  
A cause de ça, même si Juvia s'était fait d'autres amis à Lamia Scale, elle passait le plus clair de son temps seule, et en particulier le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison Brendy, désormais vide de toute autre présence. Et chaque moment de solitude était une torture pour elle.

Le premier soir, elle avait réussi à plus ou moins s'occuper pour ne pas penser à des choses tristes, mais dès qu'elle fut arrivée dans son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses amis de Fairy Tail. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa famille, elle avait réussi à ne jamais se laisser trop emporter dans ses souvenirs, mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait personne à ses côtés pour lui changer les idées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Elle repensait à l'horrible manière dont elle s'y était prise pour annoncer à Erza, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna et Mirajane son départ, et elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir tant manqué de courage. Encore aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu faire autrement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.  
Et par-dessus tout, elle pensait à Gray. Gray qui lui avait apporté le soleil, Gray dont elle était encore, malgré son départ, éperdument amoureuse, Gray à qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser chaque fois qu'elle voyait Lyon. Gray, ce garçon froid à qui elle avait ouvert son cœur et qui lui avait fermé le sien.

Chaque moment passé dans ses pensées était d'une souffrance incroyable, et Juvia se demandait tous les jours si elle avait fait le bon choix. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse au possible de ses mois passés à Lamia Scale, de ses nouvelles rencontres, des amitiés qu'elle avait forgées en ce lieu, et l'idée de partir à l'aventure l'enthousiasmait vraiment, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle hésitait à rentrer.

Un jour, alors que son esprit était tourné vers sa guilde qui lui manquait et que la pluie tombait averse à l'extérieur malgré elle, Lyon était venu la voir chez les Brendy, se doutant qu'elle était responsable du mauvais temps. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire grand chose qu'elle se confiait déjà à lui, ayant un besoin vital d'épancher sa peine. Elle lui parla de Fairy Tail, de ses amies, de comment elle les avait abandonnées, et dans un élan de courage et de tristesse, elle avait même décidé de lui parler des raisons qui avaient motivé son départ.

\- C'était à cause de Gray-sama, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle en avait honte.

\- Gray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore cet idiot ?

\- Juvia doit dire quelque chose à Lyon-sama, mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit blessé ou vexé, ni qu'il se moque de Juvia. Lyon-sama veut bien le promettre ?

Lyon soupira, ayant peur de la révélation de Juvia, mais acquiesça.

\- Juvia est amoureuse de… de Gray-sama.

\- Tu sais Juvia, je ne t'en voudrais jamais, même si j'avoue ne pas trop te comprendre sur ce point-là. J'aurais préféré être celui vers lequel ton cœur était tourné, mais je survivrais malgré ça. Même si, ajouta-t-il en grognant, je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il a de mieux que moi.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas ça ! Juvia aime beaucoup Lyon-sama, il ne faut pas qu'il pense le contraire ! Gray-sama n'est pas mieux que Lyon-sama, il est juste différent, et ce que Juvia aime en lui n'est pas forcément présent chez Lyon-sama, finit-elle à voix basse, gênée de parler aussi librement de ses sentiments avec le « presque frère » de celui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie.

Lyon la regarda dans les yeux. Il savait depuis longtemps que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, mais se l'entendre dire était autre chose. Il enviait Gray, et en même temps il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su garder le rayon de soleil qu'était Juvia. Cependant, malgré les paroles de Juvia, il avait noté dans son attitude qu'elle n'était plus aussi distante qu'autrefois. A son arrivée à Lamia Scale, il avait d'abord pensé à essayer de la conquérir, puis s'était ravisé en se disant que, si elle était malheureuse au point de quitter sa guilde, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour l'embêter comme ça. Au fur et à mesure du temps passé en sa compagnie, elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir, à ne plus le voir de la même manière. Il lui arrivait de sentir le regard de la jeune femme sur lui quand il lui tournait le dos, comme si elle était étonnée elle-même de leur proximité, mais il avait également compris qu'elle avait plus confiance en lui maintenant. Et il en était heureux. Même si leur relation n'évoluait pas plus, il aurait au moins gagné une amie merveilleuse avec qui il arrivait de plus en plus à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Son plus beau souvenir était une après-midi qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, à rigoler, tout simplement. Juvia, d'ordinaire si réservée, avait littéralement explosé de rire en réponse à une blague qu'il avait faite, et leur complicité n'en avait été que renforcée.  
C'est tous ces sentiments, l'amour, l'amitié, la compréhension, la complicité, la reconnaissance, et surtout un message, « je serais là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive », qu'il mit dans son regard. Et contre toute attente, alors qu'il commençait déjà à se faire à l'idée que leur relation ne serait jamais que fraternelle, amicale, Juvia s'avança vers lui, comme hypnotisée par tout ce qu'il avait introduit dans ses yeux, et l'embrassa.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Juvia embrassait quelqu'un, et elle ne pensait pas qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi doux et aussi fort à la fois. D'abord étonné, Lyon n'avait pas réagi, mais passé le coup de la surprise, il se reprit en prenant la tête de Juvia entre ses mains pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment conscients de ce qu'il se passait, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pourtant envie de mettre fin à ce moment. Quand enfin, à bout de souffle, Juvia s'éloigna, elle avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Elle avait toujours pensé être amoureuse de Gray, et voilà qu'elle venait, intentionnellement, d'embrasser le frère de celui-ci. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle ne savait pas ce que cet instant avait représenté pour Lyon, et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Les yeux embués par les larmes, elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre.  
Lyon, ne revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer, et ayant bien remarqué à son départ que Juvia avait cette même incompréhension, se dit qu'il valait mieux lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir d'elle-même. Il repartit vers Yuan-Ti, le dortoir de la guilde, se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu arriver alors qu'elle venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne en se disant que cela n'avait certainement rien signifié pour elle. Le fait de ne pas savoir le rendait fou, mais il savait qu'elle non plus n'y comprenait probablement rien, expliquant les larmes sur son visage. Quand il avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à pleurer, il avait failli la suivre avant de se raviser, se sachant la source du problème.

De son côté, Juvia pleurait à chaudes larmes. Dehors, la pluie qui s'était légèrement calmée avec l'arrivée de Lyon avait empiré, si bien que d'énormes flaques de boue recouvraient désormais le sol. Elle ne pleurait pas vraiment pour ce qui s'était passé, mais plutôt pour ce qu'elle, elle avait fait. Le geste en lui-même avait énormément plu à Juvia, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de bonheur, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, ayant l'impression de trahir à la fois Gray, pour qui ses sentiments avaient été inébranlables depuis le début, et à la fois Lyon à qui elle laissait de faux espoirs si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec loin. Et elle ne voulait pas. Vraiment ? La jeune fille passa la moitié de la nuit à y réfléchir, avant de finalement tomber de fatigue aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Elle avait du mal à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lyon, et si elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments pour Gray, elle se posait tout de même des questions. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait commencé à de plus en plus remarquer de similitudes entre les deux disciples d'Ul – hors le fait d'enlever ses vêtements pour un oui ou pour un non bien sûr. Certaines mimiques, certaines réflexions, certaines réactions de Lyon étaient exactement les mêmes qu'avaient Gray, si bien que Juvia avait parfois eu l'impression d'être de retour à Fairy Tail. La seule différence majeure entre les deux était la froideur de Gray qui n'était certainement pas un trait caractéristique de Lyon, très ouvert au contraire.

Chaque moment passé auprès de Lyon avait été un bonheur, et Juvia commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas ses ressemblances avec Gray qui avaient fait qu'elle l'appréciait autant.  
Lorsque la magicienne se réveilla le lendemain, ses yeux étaient rouges et son cœur chamboulé. Elle passa la journée entière à ruminer sa tristesse chez les cousines Brendy, attendant leur retour pour le lendemain. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un avis féminin avant de revoir Lyon ou d'espérer prendre une décision à son propos. Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, et quand enfin Cherry et Shelia rentrèrent de mission, de bonne humeur mais épuisées, la forêt avait presque été inondée par le désespoir de Juvia.

\- Juv', qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Shelia en entrant dans sa chambre en trombe. Tu vas bien ?

\- On dirait qu'il a plu pendant des semaines, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Ajouta Cherry, toute aussi secouée que sa cousine.

Juvia les regarda avec l'espoir débordant de ses yeux, comme si elle se raccrochait à une bouée pour ne pas sombrer. Dans un premier temps, elle se remit à pleurer, et les deux femmes aux cheveux roses passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer de la consoler. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, bien consciente que Shelia allait probablement lui en vouloir.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, Juvia, la rassura sa nouvelle amie, consciente du dilemme que cela avait été pour la magicienne aquatique de parler de son expérience avec elle. Enfin, je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. C'est à la fois un grand frère et quelqu'un que j'aime énormément, et c'est difficile de placer des mots sur mes sentiments, aussi je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que tu as pensé que c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il te fait penser à Gray que tu as éprouvé le besoin de l'embrasser ?

\- Juvia y a pensé oui, renifla la jeune fille. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Gray-sama et Lyon-sama sont quand même très différents. Et Juvia se demande si ce qui lui a plu n'est pas justement ce que Lyon-sama a que n'a pas Gray-sama. Juvia n'en sait trop rien.

Les cousines se jetèrent un regard triste. Elles savaient ce que les méandres de l'amour pouvaient infliger et compatissaient à toute la peine de leur amie. Les trois amies discutèrent longtemps des sentiments de Juvia, et celle-ci, bien que peinée par la conclusion qui s'imposait d'elle-même à son cœur, pris une deuxième fois une décision difficile : il était temps de quitter Lamia Scale. Combien de temps allait-elle encore se cacher des souffrances que l'amour pouvait créer ?


	7. Et c'est reparti !

Le lendemain matin, Juvia se sentait à peine mieux. Elle avait eu une nuit agitée, et sa résolution ne la peinait que plus encore. Lorsqu'elle en avait fait part à ses amies, les deux magiciennes n'avaient pas osé protester, conscientes de combien cette décision lui coutait et ne souhaitant pas alourdir sa peine. Aussi, bien que rendues tristes par la décision de celle que l'on surnommait la femme de la pluie, elles ne pouvaient que l'encourager dans sa voie en priant pour que celle-ci se remette de ce départ, cet abandon qu'elle avait à nouveau l'impression d'infliger à ses amies. D'abord Fairy Tail, ensuite Lamia Scale, Juvia se sentait de plus en plus coupable, d'autant plus que son cœur était l'unique responsable de tous ses malheurs, et la jeune fille était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser amadouer par un autre disciple d'Ul, deux ayant largement suffit à contribuer à sa douleur. C'est le ventre noué et les larmes au coin des yeux qu'elle arriva à la guilde ce jour-là. Elle avait repéré Lyon à une table et comptait lui parler en tête-à-tête sitôt qu'elle aurait fait part de sa résolution au reste de la guilde.  
La magicienne évita le regard de Lyon et s'avança vers la maitresse de Lamia Scale pour que celle-ci fasse une annonce en bonne et due forme concernant le départ de Juvia. Lorsqu'ils l'apprirent, tous ses nouveaux amis allèrent la voir, la prenant dans leurs bras, lui souhaitant bonne chance, se promettant de se revoir au plus vite, attendant avec impatience son retour à Lamia Scale et lui assurant qu'elle y serait toujours la bienvenue.  
De son côté, Lyon avait le regard dans le vide. Il avait eu beau espérer de tout son cœur que la conclusion de cette aventure serait tout autre, il savait et redoutait au fond de lui-même que la jeune fille se décide à partir, comme elle l'avait prévu depuis longtemps, bien qu'ayant toujours repoussé la date de son départ. Malheureux, le mage de glace sortit de la guilde pour prendre l'air et se remettre les idées en place. Il savait que Juvia le rejoindrait bientôt pour lui dire au revoir.  
Les cousines Brendy avait soutenu Juvia toute la matinée, la dure épreuve qui attendait celle-ci étant trop difficile à garder sur les épaules d'une seule personne. Cependant, quand la mage de l'eau se dirigea vers la sortie à la suite de Lyon Vastia, Cherry et Shelia comprirent qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls.

\- Alors tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Lyon, dos à Juvia qui venait d'arriver. Au fond, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Juvia n'osa pas s'approcher. Elle était à deux mètres de l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé deux jours plus tôt mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le dos de son interlocuteur, comme si c'était à son dos qu'elle s'adressait, et pas vraiment à lui.

\- Juvia est tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle, à nouveau émue aux larmes. Juvia aime beaucoup Lyon-sama, mais les sentiments de Juvia pour Lyon-sama et Gray-sama sont trop confus, c'est pourquoi elle doit partir, pour faire le vide dans sa tête.

Quand Lyon se retourna enfin, il souriait.

\- Ne pleure pas Juvia, tu es tellement plus belle quand tu as le sourire aux lèvres. J'espérais une autre réponse de ta part mais ça n'fait rien, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, et si un jour tu décides de revenir vers moi, je serais-là.

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de réagir, il franchit la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. Contrairement à la première fois où ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, les deux mages s'embrassaient cette fois-ci en leurs âmes et consciences. Juvia ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais ce baiser était une sorte d'adieu, et tant lui qu'elle en avaient besoin. Lorsqu'elle finit par rompre le contact, elle était encore plus perdue, et son choix de quitter Lamia Scale lui parut de plus en plus évident. Lyon avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et il l'attira une dernière fois à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est comme si il lui avait dit deux fois au revoir, une fois à son amour, une fois à son amie, la seule différence étant que le premier avait plus des allures d'adieu que le deuxième.  
Quand Lyon regarda la jeune fille qui s'en allait enfin, on avait l'impression qu'il redécouvrait le soleil et la pluie, qu'il était l'enfant à qui on montrait les merveilles qu'offre le monde mais à qui on refusait un jouet, qu'il était l'homme qui découvrait pour la première fois l'amour et que celui-ci lui était interdit. Il ne savait pas comment leur histoire finirait, si histoire il y aurait, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille était plus beau, plus pur que bien des histoires d'amour.

Juvia, un sac de voyage prêté par Shelia sur les épaules, marchait vers l'Ouest, bien décidée à découvrir Fiore. Après l'ascenseur émotionnel que son cœur avait vécu dans les derniers mois, ce retour à la nature lui faisait un bien fou et elle prenait un plaisir immense à vivre en ermite. Elle avait emprunté à Cherry et Shelia une carte de Fiore et se fiait au soleil pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Sa première destination : Hydralia. C'était une ville à environ deux jours de voyage de Lamia Scale à pied, et quand elle avait lu ce nom sur la carte, elle avait tout de suite eu envie d'y aller. Cette ville était proche d'une rivière et était connue pour son immense aqueduc qui surplombait la ville. L'idée de se retrouver si proche de son élément enchantait Juvia, et c'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle traversait la forêt en direction d'Hydralia.

La jeune femme avait emporté avec elle suffisamment de provisions pour tenir jusqu'à sa première escale où elle achèterait ensuite à nouveau de la nourriture. En tant que mage aquatique, elle ne se déshydratait jamais et n'avait donc pas besoin de boire plus que nécessaire, chose très pratique vu le poids que pesait une simple bouteille d'eau. Quand la première nuit de voyage arriva, elle décida de faire son camp au pied d'un immense arbre qui lui garantirait de l'ombre quand le jour arriverait, pour être sûre de ne pas s'évaporer au soleil. Elle était un peu effrayée à l'idée de passer la nuit seule en forêt mais l'excitation la gagnait tout autant et l'adrénaline qu'elle avait lui laissait penser qu'à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit elle serait capable de se battre contre l'ennemi qui se déciderait à briser son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la route le lendemain matin, Juvia était d'une humeur éclatante. Elle avait passé une excellente nuit et, alors qu'elle n'avait quitté Lamia Scale depuis qu'une journée à peine, se plaisait déjà énormément à expérimenter ce nouveau mode de vie. Pendant encore quelques heures, elle dut parcourir une plaine rocheuse avant de finalement arriver à cette rivière dont, disait-on, l'eau était plus pure que n'importe quelle autre eau du continent. En voyant cette étendue d'eau devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir, comme si le bonheur l'attendait au bout de sa course, pour finalement se jeter dans la rivière. L'eau était calme, fraiche, et le contact avec cet élément qui était le sien redonnait vie à Juvia. Elle se sentait prête à rester là pour l'éternité quand quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. L'aqueduc se tenait là, devant elle, comme un monument à sa gloire : elle était enfin arrivée à Hydralia.

En découvrant la ville qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, Juvia eut l'impression de revivre, comme si toute sa vie l'avait menée vers cet endroit. A chaque coin de rue, une fontaine éblouissait la vie. Au dessus des maisons, l'aqueduc laissait parfois s'échapper quelques gouttes de perlée qui, avec le soleil qui éblouissait la ville, créaient parfois des arcs-en-ciel. Presque tous les bâtiments étaient couverts de murs d'eau et de murs végétaux qui les rendaient encore plus somptueux. On pouvait même apercevoir à travers toute la ville l'incroyable cèdre japonais qui surplombait Hydralia de toute sa hauteur depuis la place centrale de la ville.  
La jeune fille avançait à travers les rues d'Hydralia, comme hypnotisée par ce que ses yeux lui montraient, si bien qu'avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Juvia est tellement désolée, elle était perdue dans sa contemplation de la ville et ne vous a pas remarqué ! Juvia ne vous a pas blessée au moins ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse à la femme qui l'aidait à se relever.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as à peine effleurée. Moi non plus je n'ai pas fait attention, j'étais pressée et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A plus !

Juvia, qui était en train d'épousseter ses vêtements, n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir que la femme était déjà partie. Peut-être la recroiserait-elle plus tard et aurait-elle la possibilité de lui faire de véritables excuses, en attendant elle devait trouver une auberge pour la nuit. Après avoir parcouru diverses rues de la cité, elle s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment, le Dewdrop, un bar-restaurant qui disposait de quelques chambres où elle espérait bien pouvoir trouver une place pour la nuit.  
Quand elle entra, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à Fairy Tail. L'ambiance qui régnait au bar lui rappelait la bonne humeur constante de son ancienne guilde et un sentiment de nostalgie la parcourut. Alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, quelqu'un la bouscula et elle se retrouva soudain à terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit la même jeune femme sur laquelle elle était tombée pendant l'après-midi.

\- Ben dis donc ma belle, je crois qu'on est faites pour se tomber dessus toi et moi ! Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute cette fois-ci, sourit-elle en tendant sa main à Juvia qui l'attrapa pour se relever.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Juvia était encore dans la lune, elle aurait pu vous éviter autrement.

\- C'est bizarre ta manière de parler de toi à la troisième personne, mais bon j'imagine que ça te donne un petit truc en plus. Kiyomizu, enchantée. Et toi c'est Juvia si j'ai bien compris, c'est ça ?

Juvia rougit. Elle était tellement habituée à parler de cette manière qu'elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Même à Fairy Tail ou à Lamia Scale, personne ne lui avait jamais fait remarqué et elle n'avait donc pas cherché à changer.

\- Enchantée Kiyomizu, Juvia est ravie de faire votre connaissance. Et oui, ça doit paraître bizarre quand on ne connaît pas Juvia, mais elle a pris l'habitude de parler ainsi, alors elle aurait probablement du mal à se débarrasser de cette habitude, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, comme si elle était en faute.

\- Oh non, ne te méprends pas, ce n'était pas un reproche ! Je trouve ça plutôt mignon moi. Bon, j'imagine que si le destin nous a fait nous rencontrer deux fois en si peu de temps, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, alors que dirais-tu de partager ton repas avec moi pour ce soir ? Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu bien évidemment.

\- Juvia est partante !

Les deux femmes prirent une table et s'installèrent l'une face à l'autre. Au début, Juvia était un peu intimidée, ne sachant trop que dire à cette personne dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Mais Kiyomizu était une personne très ouverte, et bientôt, Juvia se sentit à l'aise avec elle. Elles commencèrent par échanger des banalités, puis bientôt une profonde complicité s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Juvia est une mage, Kiyomizu a-t-elle également des pouvoirs ?

\- Eh oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour une mission que je suis venue dans le coin !

\- Oh, Kiyomizu n'aura pas de problème si elle passe la soirée avec Juvia ?

\- T'en fais pas, je l'ai finie cette après-midi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour sa nouvelle amie. Tiens je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu fais partie d'une guilde ?

Juvia rougit.

\- Juvia appartenait à Fairy Tail.

\- Fairy Tail, rien que ça ? La grande classe dis donc ! Mais j'imagine que si tu dis ça au passé c'est que tu n'y es plus ? T'as eu envie de partir au grand air, profiter un peu de ta vie, c'est ça ?

\- Entre autres choses oui, lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, gênée de ne pas dire la vérité à ce sujet.

Parler de Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale était devenu trop dur pour elle, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à aborder le sujet avec une parfaite inconnue.

\- Et Kiyomizu fait-elle partie d'une guilde ?

Juvia se sentit bête. Si Kiyomizu recevait des ordres de missions, elle faisait obligatoirement partie d'une guilde. Et cela voulait également dire qu'elles ne pourraient pas rester très longtemps ensemble, l'appartenance à une guilde donnant certaines obligations.

\- Pas du tout ! Rigola la magicienne aux cheveux bleus/verts. Jamais fait partie d'une guilde, jamais ferais partie d'une guilde ! J'aime la liberté, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre ce privilège !

\- Mais comment fait Kiyomizu pour recevoir des missions alors ? Je croyais que seules les guildes pouvaient obtenir des ordres de mission.

\- C'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé aussi, mais il existe un endroit, à Crocus, connu d'à peine une poignée de mages, où des missions sont envoyées pour les MSG, les Mages Sans Guilde. Comme nous ne sommes pas nombreux et que, sans vouloir me vanter, vivre en solitaire forge le mental et la magie, ce qui nous rend bien plus puissants que certains mages de guildes officielles, la plupart des missions envoyées à cet endroit sont des missions plutôt difficiles et donc plutôt bien payées, ce qui permet de vivre correctement malgré le peu de travaux qui nous sont proposées. Mais on évite de trop en parler, sinon les mages qui ne se plaisent pas chez eux seraient tentés de devenir des MSG, et nous serions beaucoup trop nombreux, finit-elle en souriant.

Juvia se sentait touchée. Que cette magicienne qu'elle connaissait à peine lui raconte quelque chose qu'elle avait pour habitude de tenir secrète lui faisait vraiment plaisir, même si elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait. Elle observa plus en profondeur sa nouvelle amie, la détaillant avec soin, essayant de deviner quelle magie elle pourrait pratiquer. Entre Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était plutôt aisé de connaître la magie de quelqu'un juste à partir de son apparence et de sa façon d'être, et depuis elle se plaisait à mettre une magie sur le visage de chaque mage qu'elle rencontrait. Kiyomizu était très belle, ses longs cheveux mêlant le bleu turquoise et le vert d'eau étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et ses yeux bruns presque dorés à la lumière pétillaient de joie et de bonne humeur. La magicienne avait vraiment fière allure, et alors que Juvia allait s'attarder sur sa manière de s'habiller, elle remarqua quelque chose, un détail tellement infime qu'elle avait failli passer à côté, mais un détail pourtant crucial. Dans le sourire franc et sincère de Kiyomizu, des canines plus longues que la moyenne dépassaient de ses lèvres. Kiyomizu était une dragon slayer.


	8. Une vague d'amitié

\- Ça alors, s'exclama Juvia, tu es une dragon slayer !

\- Mais c'est que t'en as perdu ta troisième personne dis moi ! C'est si dingue que ça ?

Juvia s'arrêta un instant, cherchant à comprendre les paroles de son amie avant de se rendre compte, qu'effectivement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait tutoyé quelqu'un. Elle se mit à rire, très vite rejointe par Kiyomizu qui entre deux éclats lui annonça :

\- Si j'avais su que c'était ça le remède à ta manière de parler je te l'aurais dit plus tôt !

\- Juvia a tellement pris l'habitude qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de tutoyer quelqu'un un jour ! Ah, ça fait un bien fou ! Mais Kiyomizu… Tu es une dragon slayer ! C'est incroyable ! Tout le monde dit que c'est une magie très rare, mais rien qu'à Fairy Tail nous en avions quatre, ça donne l'impression qu'on peut en croiser à chaque coin de rue finalement.

\- C'est vrai, lui répondit Kiyomizu en se calmant un peu, qu'on m'a toujours dit que la magie de dragon slayer était une magie perdue et donc extrêmement rare et que je ne risquais pas de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait la même magie que moi mais de ce que tu me dis ça serait tout à fait possible. Cependant je ne suis pas très bien renseignée sur les guildes, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait autant là-bas ! Bien sûr, se reprit-elle, j'ai souvent entendu parler de Natsu et je savais qu'il y avait également une dragonne céleste, mais quatre ! Ça relève du prodige !

Juvia s'étonna d'abord que son amie en connaisse aussi peu sur la meilleure guilde de Fiore, puis se rappela qu'avant leur retour de l'île Tenro, Fairy Tail avait été une guilde plutôt faible pendant sept ans et que l'on avait donc du peu en parler pendant cette période. Puis en pensant à ses amis, une question pointa dans son esprit.

\- C'est étrange, tu n'as pas d'exceed ?

\- Ah oui, les exceeds. J'ai entendu dire que tous les dragons slayers en avait, mais en fait je n'en suis pas une vraie.

\- Comment ça, pas une vraie ?

\- Je n'ai été élevée par aucun dragon, mais quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes de santé et mon frère, qui est la personne qui m'a élevée, a été obligé d'implanter en moi une lacryma pour me sauver la vie. Il se trouve que cette lacryma m'a en même temps donné les pouvoirs que j'ai aujourd'hui.

\- Alors tu es une dragonne de deuxième génération, comme Luxus !

Kiyomizu la regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Alors il y a un nom à mon pouvoir ? Je l'ignorais. Je savais juste qu'il s'apparentait à la magie perdue des dragons. Qui est Luxus ?

\- Le petit fils du Maître de Fairy Tail, lui aussi a une lacryma implantée dans le corps. Une lacryma de foudre.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Il faut absolument que tu me le présentes ! Oh, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper, non je suis désolée, tu ne fais plus partie de Fairy Tail c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle avait bien remarqué l'air triste de Juvia quand elles parlaient de Fairy Tail et se doutait bien que son départ n'avait pas été très heureux et que derrière se cachaient des raisons probablement douloureuses. Elle s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir parlé trop vite mais le mal était fait. Elle eut une idée pour changer les idées de son amie.

\- Suis-moi.

Juvia la regarda sans trop comprendre mais, excitée de voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, la suivit sans rechigner. Elle vit Kiyomizu aller payer un serveur pour le repas et se promit mentalement de lui rembourser la prochaine fois qu'elle y penserait. Kiyomizu l'entraîna près de l'entrée de la ville par laquelle elle était passée et l'attira dans un coin reculé qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Les deux amies grimpèrent sur une caisse et purent ainsi accéder au toit d'une boutique. La dragon slayer se baissa et intima Juvia à en faire de même pour ne pas se faire repérer, cet endroit n'étant pas censé être ouvert au public.

\- Je suis née à Hydralia, j'en connais les moindres recoins, et mes endroits préférés sont ceux où personne n'est censé aller. Mais crois-moi, ça en vaut vraiment le coup.

Juvia hocha la tête, et continua à la suivre, plus curieuse que jamais. Kiyomizu avait une grâce et une vivacité impressionnantes, elle courait sans jamais risquer de trébucher, et on sentait que le trajet qu'elles empruntaient lui était familier. Les magiciennes se déplaçaient de toit en toit et arrivées aux hauteurs de la place centrale, Kiyomizu s'arrêta soudainement, prenant l'autre par surprise.

\- Ici ça se complique un peu, mais il faut juste te dire que tu peux le faire et ça vient très facilement.

Alors qu'elle lui parlait, Kiyomizu lui pointa du doigt l'immense arbre qui trônait au milieu de la place principale de la ville, entouré de 7 fontaines qui embellissaient encore plus le paysage. Juvia eut un frisson d'angoisse en pensant à ce que lui disait son amie. Elles allaient sauter. A plusieurs mètres de distance et une bonne quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi sauter, quand on peut voler ? Bon, d'accord, pas vraiment voler. Mais presque.

\- Sierra !

Le corps de Juvia devint totalement eau, comme lorsque, lors de son tout premier combat contre Gray, elle s'était transformée en eau bouillante pour l'attaquer, et la magicienne se propulsa à grande vitesse au-dessus de l'espace qu'elle avait eu peur de sauter pour finalement arriver sur l'arbre. Kiyomizu, restée de l'autre côté, lui jeta un regard impressionné et, voulant prouver sa propre valeur, lança elle aussi une attaque lui permettant de traverser sans se fouler.

\- Tu aimes l'eau ma belle ? Tu vas voir ce que je sais faire ! Tourbillon du dragon aquatique !

La jeune fille se transforma en une tornade d'eau qui, à son tour, s'envola à la suite de Juvia pour arriver sur une des branches près de l'autre mage.

\- L'eau est ton élément aussi ! Ben dis donc, Juvia n'en finis plus d'être surprise aujourd'hui !

Kiyomizu lui sourit. Elle aussi avait été étonnée de la coïncidence en voyant son amie pratiquer la même magie qu'elle, mais à présent elle savait que ce qu'elle avait à montrer à Juvia lui ferait probablement autant plaisir qu'à elle chaque fois qu'elle revenait à Hydralia.

\- Grimpons Juvia, le bonheur se trouve en haut.

Le bonheur ? Juvia n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se lança à la suite de la dragon slayer qui avait déjà commencé à grimper, se jetant de branches en branches. Juvia utilisa son fouet d'eau, transformant son bras en immense corde aqueuse, et s'en servit comme d'une liane pour se déplacer de branches en branches. Les deux amies s'élevaient vers le ciel tant par leur force physique que par leur magie et bientôt, elles arrivèrent en haut du cèdre japonais qui surplombait la ville. Quand Juvia eut rejoint son amie au sommet, un spectacle incroyable se tenait devant ses yeux. Tout autour d'elle, la ville d'Hydralia s'étendait, chacun de ses bâtiments visible à leur hauteur. Les places où étaient situées les fontaines de la ville que Juvia avait trouvées bizarrement situées au début étaient en fait placées dans la ville dans la forme d'une immense goutte d'eau vue du ciel que l'aqueduc coupait en deux parties symétriques au-dessus. Juvia avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, comme si la ville avait été uniquement créée pour elle, comme si toute sa vie l'avait menée vers cet endroit. Et, comme le lui avait dit Kiyomizu, le bonheur était le seul mot qu'elle arrivait à mettre sur le sentiment qu'elle ressentait, sentiment bienveillant et douce sensation qui englobaient son âme. Ce plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Cette joie d'être celui qui compte. Le bonheur. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son amie, elle vit que celle-ci avait comme elle les larmes aux yeux, alors que cela ne devait certainement pas être la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel prodige. Elle se rendit compte de combien elles se ressemblaient et de ce que leur élément signifiaient vraiment pour elles à cet instant précis. Les deux amies restèrent ainsi à regarder pendant de longues minutes avant que Kiyomizu prenne finalement la parole :

\- Alors, ça valait le coup, hein ?

\- C'est incroyable. Comme si ça avait été fait pour Juvia.

\- J'ai eu la même sensation la première fois, lui sourit la dragon slayer. Comme un endroit en hommage à mon élément, en mon honneur. Et chaque fois que je reviens je suis à nouveau éblouie par la beauté de cet vue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne cesse de changer, et qu'à chaque instant un détail change pour la rendre encore plus prenante, plus vivante. L'eau vit. L'eau vit ici, elle vit en toi, elle vit en moi, et c'est que ce j'aime tant dans notre élément.

\- Juvia n'aurait pas su dire mieux elle-même. Dis Kiyomizu, que dirais-tu de parcourir le monde avec Juvia ? Juvia rêve d'aventure, de voyage, et tu es ce que Juvia considère comme une amie même si Juvia et toi viennent à peine de se rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Fairy Tail, Juvia ? Lui demanda alors Kiyomizu, la prenant au dépourvu.

Juvia bégaya, pas trop sûre de ce qu'elle voulait ou devait répondre. Elle détourna un instant le regard avant d'à nouveau soutenir celui de l'autre magicienne en répondant :

\- Juvia était blessée. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de t'en parler pour le moment, la douleur est encore vive dans sa poitrine, mais elle est partie parce qu'elle souffrait.

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu souffres encore ?

\- Juvia… Oui, Juvia souffre encore.

\- Alors évidemment que je t'accompagne ! Tu as l'air d'être une fille géniale, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vraie compagnie et j'adore le rôle du preux chevalier, enfin, version fille, qui sauve les demoiselles en détresse. J'aime voyager, et l'idée de partager du temps avec toi me fait vraiment plaisir !

Juvia rougit, comme étonnée de voir que quelqu'un appréciait passer du temps à ses côtés, même si sa période à Lamia Scale lui avait prouvé que c'était souvent le cas. Juvia avait tendance à oublier tous les bons moments pour ne se rappeler que des mauvais, mais Kiyomizu avait une telle joie de vivre qu'il était difficile de laisser ses pensées se transformer en d'autres plus sombres ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Juvia prit la main que lui tendait son amie et doucement, sachant que rien ne les pressait, elles redescendirent dans la ville. Quand elles retournèrent au Dew Drop, le patron leur indiqua que les chambres étaient toutes prises pour le soir et, désolé, leur donna le nom d'autres établissements qui pourraient les accueillir. Peu convaincues et regrettant l'ambiance du restaurant où elles avaient dîné, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un sourire complice et ce fut comme si leurs esprits étaient connectés :

\- On campe ?

\- C'est parti.

Se dirigeant vers la forêt derrière la rivière qui longeait Hydralia, les deux amies en profitaient pour reparler de l'incroyable expérience qu'elles avaient vécu dans les hauteurs de la ville. Avant ce jour, Juvia n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle aimait l'eau à ce point. Elle avait toujours été mitigée, détestant la pluie que sa tristesse faisait tomber mais adorant le contact avec l'eau d'un bain ou de l'océan. Elle était désormais fixée. Plus jamais elle ne critiquerait la pluie, plus jamais elle ne critiquerait l'eau.

Les deux filles installèrent finalement leur campement au creux d'un arbre et, après avoir réussi à allumer un feu, Juvia et Kiyomizu repartirent dans une discussion, cette fois-ci pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

\- Tu as dit que ton frère t'avait élevée. Où est-il aujourd'hui ? Demanda Juvia, intriguée mais ayant tout de même peur de toucher à un point sensible ; elle s'en rendit compte trop tard.

\- Il… Il est mort. Je suis orpheline.


	9. Ensemble

\- Il… Il est mort. Je suis orpheline.

\- Juvia est tellement désolée, s'excusa vivement l'ex-fée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps. J'ai souvent été seule tu sais.

Juvia sentis que Kiyomizu était prête à se confier et elle l'écouta attentivement. Elle était heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur son amie même si elle sentait que son passé était loin d'être joyeux.

\- Je suis née à Hydralia, enfin je suppose, parce que c'est là où je me trouvais aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. On m'a dit que ma mère était morte peu après m'avoir donnée naissance et m'avait emmenée à la mairie de la ville où elle m'a laissée. Je ne connais même pas son nom, elle ne venait pas d'ici. Le maire de l'époque a voulu m'élever le temps de me trouver une famille.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Kiseki. Je le considérais comme mon père. Il avait un fils, Seimei. Mon frère.

Elle prit une pause, se remémorant le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec lui.

\- Seimei avait six ans de plus que moi. Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, Kiseki est mort dans un accident et Seimei a décidé de m'élever tout seul. Au début c'était difficile, il était très jeune mais faisait de son mieux pour trouver du travail afin de nous nourrir tous les deux. Nous vivions encore dans la maison de Kiseki et avions hérité de tout son argent, mais il ne roulait pas sur l'or et Seimei a du faire énormément de sacrifices pour moi. Avec la mort de mon père, j'ai commencé à entrer en dépression, et une maladie que j'avais héritée de mes parents biologiques est survenue au moment où j'étais la plus faible. Seimei m'a sauvée en incrustant dans mon cœur la lacryma d'eau qui me permet aujourd'hui d'avoir les pouvoirs de dragon slayer et on a recommencé à vivre normalement, sauf que je pouvais désormais travailler aussi.

Quand elle avait parlé de sa dépression, Juvia avait remarqué ses poings se serrer. Elle comprit que Kiyomizu s'en voulait encore d'avoir autant fait souffrir son frère alors que leur père venait à peine de mourir. En réalité, la dragon slayer était surtout fâchée contre elle-même pour avoir été si faible alors que Seimei, donc Kiseki était le véritable père, avait su s'occuper d'elle tout en gardant sa tristesse enfouie au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Au début, j'avais pensé à intégrer une guilde de mages, mais il n'y en avait pas à Hydralia et Seimei n'étant pas un magicien, il n'aurait pas pu me suivre. Et l'abandonner n'était pas envisageable. C'est à cette période que j'ai entendu parler des MSG. Je me suis très vite améliorée pour être sûre de pouvoir faire des missions rapportant suffisamment pour que mon frère n'ait pas à se tuer à la tâche en faisant des milliards d'heures de travail par jour. Et un jour…

Kiyomizu s'arrêta, sentant les larmes qui commençaient à pointer dans ses yeux. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Juvia voulait l'aider mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voyait bien que Kiyomizu souffrait mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment arrêter sa peine. Elle prit la main de la dragonne dans l'intention de lui dire qu'elles pouvaient en reparler un autre jour, mais son amie releva la tête et lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement d'être présente. Juvia ne dit rien, comprenant que Kiyomizu avait trop longtemps gardé ses souvenirs pour elle-même et qu'en parler ne lui ferait probablement que du bien, et la laissa continuer.

\- Un jour, je disais, on m'a proposé une mission qui allait durer plusieurs semaines car elle était loin et qu'il fallait s'y préparer longtemps avant d'attaquer. Seimei et moi nous sommes disputés. Il ne voulait pas me quitter autant de temps et moi non plus, sauf que je pensai refuser la mission alors que lui voulait m'accompagner. J'ai cédé. Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'affrontais une guilde noire, j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation et il est intervenu pour me sauver alors que je lui avais fait promettre de rester en retrait. Il s'est pris l'attaque à ma place, et il n'y a pas survécu. On était en pleine forêt, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde et il était bien trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. J'ai pleuré comme je n'avais jamais pleuré, et j'ai réveillé tout le pouvoir que je cachai en moi. Des écailles sont apparues sur mon corps, et j'ai détruit la guilde noire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

La dragon force, pensa Juvia.

\- J'ai pris un plaisir immense à la détruire, cette guilde qui m'avait pris l'être le plus cher à mes yeux. Depuis, j'ai toujours été seule. Voilà, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux sourire, c'était ma vie ! Sympa, non ?

Juvia n'osait pas parler. Dans un élan de tristesse, elle se jeta sur Kiyomizu et la serra fermement dans ses bras.

\- Kiyomizu ne sera plus jamais seule, Juvia sera toujours là pour elle ! Désormais, Kiyomizu pourra toujours compter sur Juvia, chaque fois qu'elle ira mal, Juvia lui redonnera le sourire !

Quelques larmes perlaient sur les joues des deux filles et bientôt la pluie se mit à tomber, rompant leur câlin. Kiyomizu se mit à rire, les larmes débordant toujours de ses yeux, se souvenant d'un détail dans les paroles de Juvia.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est moi ou tu es repassée à la troisième personne ? Je pensai pourtant que ça t'était passé !

Juvia se mit à rire avec elle, avant de s'excuser prestement :

\- Juvia est désolée pour la pluie, elle la fait tomber chaque fois qu'elle est triste, tu dois être toute trempée maintenant.

\- C'est pas grave, ça me donne la pêche ! Tu oublies que je suis une dragon slayer et que donc mon élément me régénère, alors ça ne peut que me faire plaisir ! Eh mais j'y pense ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup, comme prise d'une illumination. On ferait un duo de dingue en combat ! Déjà parce qu'on ferait des Unison Raid incroyables vu que nos magies se combineraient parfaitement, ensuite parce que chaque fois que j'aurais un petit coup de pompe il suffira que tu fasses tomber la pluie pour que je me régénère.

\- C'est vrai, ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer.

\- Alors Juvia ? J'appelle les MSG pour nous trouver une mission ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, enjouée.

Juvia hocha la tête. Ces quelques semaines à Lamia Scale lui avaient fait un bien fou mais travailler lui avait manqué. Même si elle s'entrainait souvent avec Shelia, Jura ou Lyon, elle n'avait pas affronté quelqu'un pour de bon depuis son départ de Fairy Tail et elle avait une envie folle de se défouler.

Juvia et Kiyomizu parlèrent longtemps de leurs types de missions préférées et se mirent d'accord sur une mission avec grosse baston à la clé, les deux rêvant d'en découdre avec quelqu'un. Alors qu'elles discutaient, Juvia commençait lentement à s'endormir et la dragonne lui conseilla d'aller se mettre au chaud dans la tente pendant qu'elle profitait encore un peu de la beauté des étoiles. Juvia acquiesça puis fit un signe de bonne nuit à son amie avant d'aller se coucher. Kiyomizu, de son côté, était toujours assise sur le gros rondin de bois qu'elles avaient placé devant le feu de camp et profitait du calme pur de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre.

Si elle n'avait pas été une dragon slayer, Kiyomizu serait probablement allée se coucher sans prendre conscience qu'un danger potentiel les guettait, mais sa vision, son ouïe et son odorat surdéveloppés ne la trompaient pas : elles n'étaient pas seules. Elle éteignit le feu pour ne pas que la lumière alerte leur visiteur et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, courant vers le bruit qui l'avait alertée. En se rapprochant, elle entendit des voix qui parlaient avant de brusquement se taire au signal d'une des deux personnes. Même si elle n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, elle avait perçu que ses assaillants étaient des hommes. Elle pria un instant pour qu'ils ne soient pas des mages, n'étant pas sûre d'être capable de venir à bout de deux mages en pleine nuit, avant qu'un pilier se jette sur elle, la poussant en arrière. Malgré sa vue de dragon slayer, la nuit noire ne lui permettait pas totalement de voir son agresseur et elle avait du mal à parer toutes ses attaques. Elle remarqua que l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait était resté en retrait, son épée en main, prêt à dégainer si besoin. L'homme qu'elle affrontait était plutôt rapide, il semblait prévoir chacune de ses attaques, mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était l'odeur des deux hommes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient totalement humains, chacun ayant une odeur particulière. Dans celui qu'elle l'attaquait, elle avait l'impression de reconnaître sa propre odeur, celle de dragon. L'autre était plus étrange, elle ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle ait déjà pu rencontrer auparavant. Intriguée, elle lança une attaque vers celui qui était resté en retrait, bien décidée à en apprendre un maximum sur eux. La connaissance, c'était le pouvoir lui avait-on toujours dit.

\- Pilier du dragon d'acier !

\- Ailes du dragon aquatique !

\- Hein ? C'te fille est une dragon slayer ? Je m'disais bien qu'y avait un problème avec son odeur ! dit l'assaillant à son compagnon.

\- Fais attention Gajeel, elle m'a l'air puissante. Elle me fait un peu penser à Luxus.

Alors que Kiyomizu allait lancer l'une de ses attaques préférées, le tsunami sacré du dragon aquatique, ce qu'avait dit son agresseur tiqua dans son esprit, la stoppant net.

\- Vous êtes de Fairy Tail ?

\- Eh ouais. T'as raison d'avoir peur ! dit-il avec un ricanement.

\- Ça alors, t'es un des quatre dragons dont m'a parlé Juvia !

Le dénommé Gajeel s'arrêta de rire, de parler et même de bouger. Son état de choc fit réagir son compagnon qui s'avança vers Kiyomizu, posant son épée contre sa gorge.

\- Qui t'as parlé de Juvia ? Où est-elle ?

La proximité permit à Kiyomizu de comprendre pourquoi la personne qui se tenait face à elle avait une odeur si particulière : ce n'était pas un humain. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait l'impression d'être face à une panthère, un peu trop musclée à son goût. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, n'ayant pas l'intention de montrer à ses adversaires qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. La moindre hésitation pourrait lui couter la vie, à deux contre une.

\- Juvia est une amie.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'es qui toi ? Demanda Gajeel après avoir repris ses esprits.

La jeune fille s'éloigna de la lame de la panthère et s'inclina :

\- Kiyomizu, dragon slayer aquatique.

\- Gajeel, grogna l'autre, dragon d'acier de Fairy Tail.

\- Et Panther Lily, son exceed, ajouta le noir en reprenant sa forme diminuée.

Il ne sentait pas de danger émaner de la jeune fille malgré la puissance impressionnante qu'il sentait en elle et avait décidé qu'il pouvait sans problème revenir à la forme la moins fatigante pour lui. Il aimait beaucoup sa forme évoluée mais la maintenir trop longtemps l'épuisait rapidement, aussi si le danger n'était pas immédiat, il préférait rester petit.

\- Tu connais bien Juvia ?

\- Si je la connais ? s'énerva Gajeel. Juv' c'est ma meilleure pote ! Dis moi où elle est !

\- Calme toi et je t'emmènerai à notre campement. Je veux juste savoir une chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Juvia a quitté Fairy Tail pour le moment, et j'attendrai qu'elle soit prête à en parler pour le savoir, mais je veux juste la certitude que tu n'es en aucun cas lié à sa décision de quitter la guilde, auquel cas je ne te dirai pas où elle est.

Voyant que Gajeel allait encore s'énerver, Lily décida d'intervenir.

\- Gajeel n'est pour rien dans son départ, je pourrais te le jurer sur ma lame.

\- Très bien, soupira Kiyomizu. En route alors.

Puis elle se retourna vers Gajeel et Lily, et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

\- J'espère que vous tiendrez le rythme !

Gajeel ricana. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir. Cependant, alors qu'il pensait la dépasser sans problème, la dragonne l'impressionna. Là où elle faisait une foulée, il devait en faire trois. Là où il parcourait un mètre, elle en avait déjà parcouru dix. Et bientôt, seule son odeur subsistait, il n'était plus capable de la voir.

Kiyomizu, profitant d'être arrivée avant les deux mages de Fairy Tail, réveilla Juvia.

\- Juvia, il faut que tu te lèves.

\- Kiyomizu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la mage encore ensommeillée.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Juvia la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se leva rapidement et suivit Kiyomizu qui l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur et était en train de rallumer le feu. Alors qu'elle sortait à peine de son sommeil, elle entendit des personnes parler.

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui mettre quand je la retrouve. Ça se fait pas de partir comme ça.

Juvia eut l'impression de rêver. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et une pluie fine commença à tomber du ciel. Elle tomba à terre, se râpant les genoux contre le sol, et c'est à ce moment que Gajeel et Lily arrivèrent.

\- Juvia !

Gajeel se précipita vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras un peu maladroitement, les démonstrations d'affections publiques n'étant pas son fort.

\- Gajeel… tu as tellement manqué… à Juvia, bégaya la jeune fille, incapable de se remettre du choc. Juvia… est tellement désolée… de t'avoir quitté sans prévenir.

La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais la pluie n'affectait pas Gajeel. Kiyomizu et Lily, chacun de leur côté, regardaient les deux ex-Phantom se retrouver avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vois Juvia, murmura Kiyomizu, tu n'es pas seule.


	10. Rencontre et retrouvailles

Kiyomizu et Lily avaient, d'un accord tacite et silencieux, décidé de laisser aux deux ex-Phantom un peu d'intimité pour se retrouver et s'étaient éloignés du campement, se rapprochant d'Hydralia. Au début, Kiyomizu se sentait mal à l'aise, contrairement à son habituelle assurance face aux inconnus. Lily était le premier exceed qu'elle rencontrait et même si la vitesse avec laquelle il avait dégainé son épée lui avait prouvé qu'il était tout sauf un enfant, se retrouver avec un petit chat qui parlait et volait était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait eu à vivre jusqu'à ce jour. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux mages marchèrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, une distance sécuritaire les séparant. De son côté, Lily essayait d'évaluer la dragonne. Même si il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la voir combattre, il avait décelé en elle une puissance incroyable qui le fascinait et l'effrayait à la fois. Pourtant de nature courageuse, Lily savait que si Kiyomizu s'y était mise à fond contre lui et Gajeel, ils n'auraient pas eu la moindre chance. La jeune fille semblait fragile au premier abord mais l'énergie magique qu'elle avait dégagée avait incité l'Exceed à la méfiance. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de côtoyer des dragons slayers, étant très proche de Gajeel mais également de la petite Wendy, et avait pu constater à plusieurs reprises la force incommensurable des dragons slayers lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, en particulier celle de Luxus qui avait su détrôné un mage sacré. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à Kiyomizu. Il savait Gajeel puissant, il savait Luxus plus fort encore, mais la dragonne aquatique avait l'air de jouer sur un tout autre terrain. Coupant net ses réflexions, il l'interrogea :

\- Kiyomizu, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille, prise au dépourvue, hocha cependant la tête. Dans le noir, elle n'était pas sûre que l'autre l'ait vu mais s'en soucia peu.

\- Tu es une dragon slayer de deuxième génération, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'après Juvia, oui.

\- D'après Juvia ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Oui, je ne savais pas que ma magie avait un nom jusqu'à ce que Juvia me le dise. C'est d'ailleurs quand tu as parlé de Luxus que j'ai compris que vous étiez de Fairy Tail. Juvia l'avait nommé.

Lily resta perplexe. La dragonne semblait peu renseignée et pourtant sa force n'était pas factice. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses réflexions avant que Kiyomizu ne le questionne à son tour :

\- Et toi tu es un exceed c'est ça ?

\- C'est vrai. Je viens d'Edolas, un monde parallèle dont sont originaires les exceeds. Je ne suis arrivé sur Earthland que récemment, je ne suis pas né ici.

Kiyomizu s'arrêta brusquement, prenant Lily au dépourvu qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Quelque chose turlupinait Kiyomizu et elle n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins pour en apprendre plus.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies deux apparences ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque accusateur. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ça, et même si je ne connais pas grand chose aux mages des guildes officielles, c'est quelque chose dont j'aurais dû entendre parler.

Kiyomizu confirma l'hypothèse de Lily. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'une guilde officielle. D'une guilde clandestine alors ? Non, la jeune femme semblait trop droite pour se livrer à ce genre de pratiques, et Juvia n'aurait jamais lié d'amitié avec une mage noire. Une guilde indépendante peut-être. Mais à sa connaissance, Crim Sorcière était la seule guilde qui se revendiquait ainsi.

\- Es-tu une mage noire ? Ou fais-tu partie d'une guilde indépendante ?

\- Toi d'abord, répliqua Kiyomizu avait un demi-sourire.

Elle sentait que la suite allait devenir intéressante. Lily prit sa forme de combattant et se prépara à dégainer, rêvant de voir l'étendue des pouvoirs de la dragonne. Si Juvia et Gajeel arrivaient sur ses entrefaites, ils se seraient probablement demandés quelle mouche avait piqué les deux adversaires qui semblaient prêts à en découdre. En vérité, ils ne faisaient que s'évaluer, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient dignes de la réponse de l'autre. Ils s'amusaient. La jeune fille lança son hurlement du dragon aquatique que Lily para sans trop de difficultés en se déplaçant à la vitesse d'un fauve pour le trancher de sa lame. Les deux combattants souriaient, impatients de voir les limites de l'autre. Lily sauta à une hauteur qui impressionna Kiyomizu pour l'attaquer de haut et, même si changer son bras en épée d'eau lui permit de ne pas se prendre le coup de plein fouet, elle sentit la force de son adversaire. L'Exceed et la dragonne s'attaquaient à une vitesse fulgurante, chacun parant au mieux les coups de l'autre. Kiyomizu projeta Lily en arrière, qui se releva en un clin d'œil avant de l'attaquer par derrière, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'éviter le coup. Malheureusement pour lui, la dragon slayer était déjà ailleurs et prenait à plaisir fou à faire tourner la panthère en bourrique. Lily sentit que la mage ne se battait pas sérieusement et le lui fit savoir. Kiyomizu éclata de rire.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu pouvais endurer, mais si tu tiens à ce que je me lâche, je vais me lâcher.

Lily esquissa un sourire. Enfin, il allait voir jusqu'où la dragonne pouvait aller. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Tsunami sacré du dragon aquatique ! Essaye d'encaisser ça !

De l'eau sembla sortir de tout le corps de la magicienne avant de se transformer en immense vague prête à emporter tout ce qu'elle trouverait sur son passage. Avant que l'attaque n'arrive sur Lily, Kiyomizu, observant les moindres gestes et réactions de son adversaire, lança la mâchoire du dragon aquatique vers la gauche où elle pensait que Lily allait se positionner lorsqu'il tenterait d'esquiver son tsunami. Aussi puissante que celle d'un alligator et aussi grande que celle d'un dragon, la mâchoire du dragon aquatique était faite pour lacérer, déchirer et broyer. Elle savait que, n'étant pas un dragon, son pouvoir n'était pas aussi définitif, mais c'était un des pouvoirs qu'elle préférait, mettant en général fin au combat assez rapidement.

Comme l'avait prévu la dragonne, Lily se décala vers la gauche pour tenter d'éviter le tsunami, mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte du fléau qui arrivait sur lui, il se prit la mâchoire de Kiyomizu de plein fouet, se retrouvant projeté à terre avec une force monstrueuse. Lorsqu'il se releva, sa forme de chat s'était imposée d'elle-même à lui et son corps tout entier tremblait.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu pourrais faire jeu égal avec Luxus. Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal de ma vie.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Viens, je vais te soigner.

\- Tu possèdes des sorts de soins ? C'est prodigieux !

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Avant que Lily ne pousse plus loin sa réflexion, Kiyomizu l'enferma dans une bulle d'eau chaude, lui laissant uniquement une bulle d'air pour respirer. D'abord, l'élément brûla chacune des plaies de Lily, permettant à la dragonne de repérer ses blessures les plus importantes. Elle remplaça ensuite l'eau bouillante par de l'eau salée, le sel agissant sur les plaies ouvertes en les désinfectant. Elle finit par de l'eau gelée pour nettoyer une dernière fois la peau de l'Exceed avant de finalement le laisser sortir de la bulle.

\- Tu vois, ça prend quand même un peu de temps. Puis je ne peux pas utiliser mon propre élément pour me régénérer alors c'est seulement utile quand on combat à plusieurs, ce qui n'est pas franchement ma spécialité.

\- Tu es incroyable.

Kiyomizu sourit au compliment.

\- Je ne suis pas une mage noire et je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de guildes indépendantes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je travaille en solitaire. Je reçois des missions par le biais d'un groupe à Crocus.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai deux formes et pas les autres exceed. A Edolas, j'ai énormément développé mon corps et ma musculature pour donner la forme que j'utilise en combat, mais en arrivant sur Earthland, mon corps a repris la forme diminuée que j'avais après ma naissance. Je ne saurais pas mieux te l'expliquer.

La dragon slayer et l'Edolasien s'assirent l'un face à l'autre près du lieu où ils avaient combattu et commencèrent à discuter. Kiyomizu voulait tout savoir de la vie dans une guilde, de Fairy Tail, d'Edolas et surtout, elle souhaitait en apprendre plus sur Luxus et les dragons slayers de deuxième génération. Lily, lui, voulait simplement en apprendre plus sur Kiyomizu, savoir d'où venait son incommensurable puissance, et se renseigner un peu sur ce groupe à Crocus qui fournissait des missions aux mages qui n'appartenaient à aucune guilde.

De leur côté, Gajeel et Juvia se racontaient leurs derniers mois passés loin l'un de l'autre. Même si les deux ex-Phantom était plutôt des solitaires dans l'âme, il leur était plus d'une fois arrivé de prendre des missions tous les deux, profitant de ces moments pour parler plus qu'ils ne le faisaient à la guilde. Les deux amis n'avaient pas pour habitude de beaucoup se parler, et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Ils s'étaient toujours impeccablement compris sans avoir à trop s'en dire, et leur profonde amitié n'était pas basée sur les mots mais sur les actes. Juvia avait offert à Gajeel un nouveau foyer, Fairy Tail. Elle lui donnait des conseils quand il avait du mal à s'intégrer, même s'il était de ce genre de personnes qui font croire que tout va toujours bien sous leur carapace. De son côté, il avait toujours été une bonne oreille chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'épancher sa peine par rapport à Gray ou tout autre sujet sensible. Ils se complétaient.

Elle était douce, il était brutal. Elle semblait fragile, il semblait fort. Elle était silencieuse, il était trop bruyant. Elle était exubérante, il était apathique. Elle était l'eau, limpide, claire, transparente, il était l'acier, opaque, obscur, impénétrable. Elle avait besoin de lui, et il avait besoin d'elle. Et ces quelques mois séparés avaient été plus douloureux qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Jusqu'au moment des retrouvailles, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore mesuré l'importance de l'autre dans sa vie.

Juvia avait finit par s'arrêter de pleurer d'émotion face à la présence de son meilleur ami et se calmait petit à petit. Alors qu'elle allait raconter à son ami toutes ses aventures, celui-ci prit un air dur et la sermonna :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça Juv' ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude depuis des mois !

Juvia sentit à nouveau les larmes monter aux yeux, de remords cette fois. Alors qu'elle allait prestement s'excuser, elle remarqua les lèvres de Gajeel qui s'étiraient en sourire moqueur.

\- Je plaisantais Juv'. Je voulais vérifier que t'étais toujours la même. Ça fait plaisir d'te revoir !

En langage Gajeel, il lui en voulait quand même un peu d'être partie sans prévenir, elle lui en avait atrocement manqué et la revoir lui faisait un bien fou. Juvia sourit.

\- Juvia est désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Elle s'est dit que toi mieux que n'importe qui comprendrais sa décision et que des explications n'auraient qu'alourdi la douleur des adieux.

\- Eh, te fais pas d'mouron hein ! J'suis pas ta mère, t'as l'âge de prendre des décisions par toi-même ! J'ai juste une question à te poser Juvia, et j'aimerais que tu y répondes sincèrement.

Juvia hocha la tête.

\- Es-tu heureuse ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais, quitter la guilde ?

\- Juvia… Juvia ne sait pas. Elle est heureuse oui, ses mois passés là Lamia Scale étaient merveilleux, elle a beaucoup progressé, et sa rencontre avec Kiyomizu était comme écrite. Mais est-ce que Juvia voulait vraiment quitter la guilde ? Juvia ne sait pas. Elle est heureuse, mais la guilde lui manque quand même. Il y a des jours où elle n'y pense pas tellement le moment présent compte, il y a des jours où elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle a fait le bon choix. Mais, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton déterminé, Juvia veut parcourir le monde ! Juvia et Kiyomizu vont faire des missions ensemble, découvrir Fiore, visiter, Juvia veut profiter de ne pas avoir de responsabilités en tant que mage de guilde officielle pour voyager ! Mais tu avais beaucoup manqué à Juvia, elle doit le reconnaître…

Gajeel sourit. Juvia était heureuse. A partir du moment où elle le lui avait confirmé, il n'avait plus écouté que d'une oreille, tant le soulagement le gagnait. Ça avait été sa plus grosse crainte. Que Juvia ait fait une erreur et refuse de l'admettre par fierté ou par peur du jugement à son retour. Juvia n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Quelque chose tiqua dans son cerveau.

\- C'est moi où tu viens de me tutoyer ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui, Juvia l'a fait une fois par erreur et depuis elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher ! C'est étrange hein ? Quand on pense que Juvia a passé des années à essayer de se débarrasser de cette manie, et qu'il lui a fallu d'être surprise pour se remettre à tutoyer quelqu'un.

\- T'es dingue. Au fait, Lamia, raconte un peu, c'était comment ?

Juvia rougit.

\- Oh, toi je sens que tu as des choses à me raconter ! Me dis pas que c'est avec l'autre congélo ?

Juvia se retourna, incapable d'affronter son ami. Ses joues chauffaient, preuve de sa gêne.

\- Bingo, j'ai tapé dans le mille on dirait !

Gajeel pressa Juvia, voulant tout savoir, qu'elle lui révèle le moindre petit détail. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, le côté taciturne de Gajeel s'effaçait en un clin d'œil pour laisser place à une curiosité sans nom. Après que Juvia lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lyon, alors que Gajeel allait lui en demander plus sur son escale à Lamia Scale et ce qu'elle y avait fait pendant autant de temps, Juvia, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, demanda à son tour :

\- Et avec Levy alors ?

Gajeel s'étouffa, surpris de la question. Juvia rigola pendant que son ami s'époumonait, bien consciente qu'évoquer la petite mage des mots avait fait réagir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le dragon au présumé cœur d'acier. Alors que Gajeel se renfermait, Juvia essayait de lui soutirer un maximum d'informations. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où la femme de la pluie n'avait cessé de l'interroger, de le questionner, de le supplier, Gajeel avait fini, à bout, par lui répondre :

\- Bon okay, c'est bon, arrête, je t'en supplie arrête ! Elle me plait… voilà. Et… et j'ai entendu dire par Natsu que Lucy avait l'air de sous-entendre que je lui plaisais aussi. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire, ça devient intéressant entre Lucy et Natsu en ce moment. Tu sais que ce genre de trucs m'intéresse pas trop en temps normal, mais bon c'était Natsu, donc forcément fallait bien que je reste renseigné, et même si espionner les gens c'pas bien, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était y a une semaine environ, et j'ai entendu Natsu dire des trucs mielleux comme pas permis à Lucy, on se serait cru en plein délire, c'était pas du tout du genre de Natsu. Mais après je suis parti en mission, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est advenu.

Juvia s'étonna. Elle avait longtemps cru que Lucy était amoureuse de Gray, et même si sa proximité avec Natsu laissait la possibilité d'un peu plus que de l'amitié entre eux, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que l'un deux se dévoilerait. Puis, ne perdant pas de vue le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, elle répondit, moqueuse :

\- Si tu crois que tu peux changer de sujet comme bon te semble, tu te trompes. Nous parlions de toi et Levy à l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Gajeel soupira. Lui qui espérait que son amie ne se rendrait pas compte de sa manœuvre, c'était raté. Il tenta sans succès de se faire oublier, mais Juvia n'était pas décidée à le laisser tranquille. Et alors qu'elle tentait de forcer Gajeel à agir face à Levy, les deux amis eurent une pensée commune. Tout était comme avant. Les deux amis se sourirent, comme s'ils avaient deviné les pensées de l'autre. Leur amitié ne faiblirait jamais. La distance ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Et ces retrouvailles inespérées étaient plus belles encore qu'ils n'auraient pu se l'imaginer.


	11. Un petit moment de bonheur

Alors que Kiyomizu et Lily commençaient doucement à revenir vers le campement, chacun racontant à l'autre ce qu'il désirait savoir, Juvia et Gajeel profitaient de leurs retrouvailles. Gajeel parlait à Juvia de tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la guilde en son absence. Après avoir révélé à la femme de la pluie l'aventure entre Natsu et Lucy, il lui avait parlé des Crime Sorcerer qui avaient fait une apparition à la guilde pour parler au Maître de la nouvelle menace qui pesait sur le monde de la magie : Tartaros. Meldy avait été très triste de ne pas trouver son amie à Fairy Tail mais elle avait pu parler avec Erza qui l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle était allée à Lamia Scale pendant quelques temps et allait bien. Juvia sourit en pensant à Meldy. L'ancienne mage noire et elle étaient devenues très proches et correspondaient parfois par lacryma pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Depuis son départ de Fairy Tail, elle n'avait pourtant pas eu d'occasion de l'appeler et l'autre commençait à lui manquer.

\- Jellal voulait parler avec le vieux, il avait l'air assez stressé, comme si il avait peur que Tartaros passe à l'action. Je ne sais pas si le menace est réelle, mais personnellement ça m'f'rait bien plaisir d'casser du mage noir, ricana Gajeel.

\- Gajeel ! Ne dis pas ça, après la menace qu'était Grimoire Heart, Juvia n'a vraiment pas envie de se retrouver avec le dernier pilier de l'alliance Baram sur le dos !

\- J'plaisantais Juv'. En tout cas Jellal avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Je pense que ce qui l'effraie le plus c'est qu'on en connaisse aussi peu sur cette guilde. Pour Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart, ils savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Cette fois-ci, personne n'a l'air de connaître un seul mage de cette guilde.

\- Juvia aussi est inquiète, répondit Juvia, le visage triste. Grimoire Heart a fait beaucoup de mal à Fairy Tail. Juvia espère que Tartaros ne tentera rien.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore un peu de Tartaros avant que Juvia, hésitante, pose une question :

\- Gajeel… Comment va Gray-sama ?

Gajeel sourit.

\- Je me demandais si tu oserais me le demander. Il va… mieux, disons. Il a eu une période assez difficile après ton départ d'après ce que m'en a dit Levy. Lucy lui a raconté qu'apparemment, d'après une enquête menée par Erza et Natsu, il a passé presque toutes ses soirées à pleurer pendant le premier mois. Mais il va mieux. Natsu, Lucy et Erza font tout pour lui changer les idées et il arrive peu à peu à revivre normalement. A vrai dire, à part ce que m'en raconte Levy, je n'en sais pas grand chose. Je ne passe pas énormément de temps à la guilde depuis que tu es partie, tu sais…

\- Alors Gray-sama a pleuré… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le départ de Juvia l'affecterait-il autant ?

La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute et rougit. Puis une chose qu'avait dite Gajeel lui revient à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps à la guilde ?

Gajeel parut gêné.

\- J'ai fait des missions un peu partout dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Je crois que je n'ai pas pris de vraie pause depuis ton départ.

\- Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Il faut que tu te reposes ! Imagine qu'un jour tu partes en mission et que ton état de fatigue soit si grand que tu en deviennes incapable de te battre, tu pourrais en mourir Gajeel ! Inconscient, va !

\- Bizarre, on dirait mot pour mot ce que m'a dit Levy. Enfin, toi tu m'engueules, elle elle me suppliait presque.

\- Et elle avait autant raison que Juvia !

\- T'en fais pas va, quand je rentrerais je compte bien prendre quelques semaines de congé. Te revoir m'a fait du bien, et je pense que j'ai du amasser plus d'argent dans ces quelques mois qu'il ne m'en faudrait pour vivre pendant un an. Alors je compte profiter un peu.

Juvia soupira, soulagée. Son ami était un minimum raisonnable, tant mieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiyomizu et Lily revenaient enfin au campement où Gajeel mangeait quelques clous qui trainaient dans une des poches de son pantalon tandis que Juvia réfléchissait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir ne plus y penser, mais ce qu'avait dit Gajeel au sujet de Gray la tracassait. Avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix ? La réaction de Gray lui montrait qu'il tenait à elle malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais s'en était-il rendu compte uniquement grâce à son départ ? Ou la faisait-il tourner en bourrique depuis le début ? Elle soupira. Penser à Gray lui faisait immanquablement se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lyon. Et elle, où en était-elle ? Aimait-elle toujours autant Gray ? Ou Lyon avait-il pris une partie de sa place dans le cœur de la mage aquatique ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Panther Lily interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

\- Gajeel, il faudra vraiment que tu affrontes Kiyomizu, elle est incroyable. Je pense même qu'elle pourrait vaincre Luxus !

\- Vous vous êtes battus ? Cria presque Juvia.

\- T'inquiète ma belle, c'était pour s'amuser, lui répondit la dragonne en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire franc et massif. Il est plutôt doué aussi, dans son genre.

Juvia lui jeta un regard boudeur avant que Gajeel n'intervienne, suppliant presque son amie de l'affronter. La femme de la pluie décida de calmer un peu le jeu, leur disant qu'ils se battraient le lendemain, et la mine fatiguée sur son visage convainquit les deux. Gajeel retrouvait enfin sa meilleure amie et tenait à lui faire plaisir autant qu'il le pouvait. Lily et Kiyomizu s'installèrent par terre à côté des deux ex-Phantom, formant ainsi un cercle autour du feu. Juvia raconta à l'exceed et son maître son entraînement chez Lamia Scale, et Kiyomizu l'écoutait, subjuguée, rêvant de combattre à ses côtés. Elle avait bien compris que malgré son apparence faible, Juvia était loin d'être une débutante. Quand Juvia parla de ses entraînements avec le Mage Saint, Gajeel fut impressionné. Réussir à éviter la Grande Muraille de Jura relevait presque du miracle, et que son amie ait fait tant de progrès lui faisait plus que plaisir. Il sourit. Le mangeur de fer était heureux de ce que Juvia était en train de devenir. Une femme. Une battante. Sur un damier, elle serait le pion qui se transformait en dame en arrivant au bout du chemin. Et il était vraiment fier d'elle.

Voyant que Juvia tombait de fatigue, Kiyomizu proposa d'aller se coucher et de continuer la discussion le lendemain. La femme de la pluie tenta un moment de protester avant qu'un long bâillement ne coupe son discours, prouvant que son corps désapprouvait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ses amis rirent. Alors que Juvia allait proposer sa tente aux deux garçons pour aller dormir avec Kiyomizu, Gajeel la surprit, les surprit tous même. Il voulait dormir avec elle. Juvia rougit. Elle n'était pas comme Lucy qui dormait souvent avec son meilleur ami, n'avait jamais dormi avec un garçon et était un peu gênée, bien qu'heureuse de voir la brute épaisse qu'était habituellement Gajeel s'adoucir avec elle, proposant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avant.

Kiyomizu et Lily acceptant de partager leur tente, Juvia ne put se résoudre à décliner la proposition de son ami, songeant que ça ne pourrait faire que du bien à leur amitié. Chacun souhaita la bonne nuit aux autres et bientôt les deux ex-Phantom rejoignirent leur tente. Au début mal à l'aise, Gajeel se mit cependant très vite à l'aise sur son duvet et attendit que son amie s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que j'suis pas du genre sentimental et tout ça, mais Natsu et Lucy ont dormi ensemble pendant tellement longtemps sans que ça ne les gêne que je me disais que ça ne devait pas être si mal que ça. Puis tu m'as manquée.

\- Juvia est heureuse de partager sa tente avec toi Gajeel. Te voir, c'est… c'est comme un rêve. Juvia a l'impression qu'elle va se réveiller avec le désespoir de n'avoir pas pu te voir vraiment, que ce moment de bonheur est un mirage.

\- Je suis bien réel Juv'.

Il la prit dans ses bras, comme pour lui prouver ses dires. Gajeel avait toujours été assez maladroit avec les effusions de sentiments mais à ce moment-là, il avait l'air d'avoir toujours été habitué à prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras quand elle en avait besoin. Juvia eut l'impression qu'ils venaient de franchir une barrière, consolidant encore plus leur amitié. Elle souriait franchement contre le dos de son ami, heureuse de sa présence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants de plus avant de prendre place chacun dans son duvet. Le silence s'installa, Juvia commençait doucement à sombrer quand Gajeel lui posa une question la prenant au dépourvu :

\- Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureuse de Gray ?

Juvia resta interdite, ne sachant trop que répondre. Elle réfléchit un instant, se remémorant dans les moindres détails de ce jour où elle avait enfin pu découvrir le soleil et, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, répondit enfin :

\- Juvia pense que ça a toujours été une certitude. Quand Juvia l'a vu pour la première fois, son cœur battait plus fort contre sa poitrine. Sa peau la brûlait, elle, une mage de l'eau, et Juvia pense que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a pris conscience de ses sentiments. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et Lyon ?

\- Juvia… Juvia n'est pas amoureuse de Lyon-sama, du moins elle ne pense pas. Mais elle tient beaucoup à lui. Mais c'était très différent de Gray-sama. Avec Gray-sama, c'était comme une évidence, comme si c'était une rencontre marquée par le destin. Ce qu'elle ressent pour Lyon-sama est venu tout doucement, à force qu'elle apprenne à le connaître.

\- Alors c'est ça…

Juvia l'interrogea du regard.

\- Juvia, je crois que je suis amoureux de Levy…

Son amie le regarda, interloquée, presque choquée. Gajeel, l'homme de fer au cœur d'acier, se décidait enfin à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Et pas pour n'importe qui, pour une crevette qui plus est. Juvia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ayant vu ses rares aventures amoureuses se solder par un échec, elle n'était pas forcément la meilleure personne pour lui donner des conseils, mais elle était heureuse que son ami se soit confié à elle.

\- Tu sais, Juvia pense que tes sentiments sont partagés. Juvia pense que tu devrais en parler avec Lucy, elle ne te jugera pas, ne se moquera pas et sera de bien meilleur conseil que Juvia… Puis elle connaît bien Levy, elle saura t'aider à la séduire, même si Juvia est persuadée que son cœur t'est déjà acquis.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Ce besoin d'être près d'elle, cette peur qu'elle soit blessée, cette envie de la protéger… C'est comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort…

\- Juvia te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde Gajeel. Tu le mérites amplement.

Gajeel lui sourit timidement. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras, et bientôt ils s'endormirent dans cette position, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

A leur réveil le lendemain matin, Gajeel était complètement étalé dans la tente et Juvia était roulée en boule dans un coin de celle-ci. Celle-ci se leva toute courbaturée, couverte de bleus et épuisée. Quand elle vit son ami se lever, elle se jeta sur lui et lui hurla dessus.

\- Plus jamais Juvia ne dormira avec toi ! Tu as ronflé toute la nuit, tu n'as pas arrêté de donner des coups à Juvia et tu prenais toute la place ! Juvia plaint franchement Levy !

Son ami, encore un peu ensommeillé, éclata cependant de rire en l'entendant. Ah oui, les ronflements. Il aurait peut-être dû préciser ce détail à sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'accepte de partager sa tente avec lui. En voyant les bleus sur le corps de son amie, il s'en voulut un instant mais la tête de fausse boudeuse qu'avait Juvia le fit encore plus rire. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tente, Kiyomizu était absente et Lily était autour du feu. Il les regarda interloqué, ne comprenant pas comment ils pouvaient faire autant de bruit dès le matin. Juvia faisait mine d'être en colère et Gajeel réprimait un énorme fou rire, ne tenant pas à vexer plus qu'il ne le fallait son amie.

La femme de l'eau se calma petit à petit, et, ne voyant pas Kiyomizu, interrogea Lily.

\- Elle est partie tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment fait cette fille, mais je crois qu'elle n'a dormi que d'un œil cette nuit et pourtant elle était pleine d'énergie en se levant. Un peu comme vous en fait, ajouta-t-il avec un regard moqueur. Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire à Hydralia mais qu'elle rentrerait au plus vite.

Juvia s'inquiéta une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'ayant presque toujours vécu seule, Kiyomizu était largement capable de se débrouiller sans elle, peu importe les dangers qu'elle aurait à affronter. Puis Lily l'avait comparée à Luxus, pensant même qu'elle pourrait le battre. Cela la rassura.

Les trois mages parlèrent de la mission que Lily et Gajeel venaient d'accomplir avant de tomber sur la mage aquatique, et Juvia s'enthousiasma à l'idée de la mission qu'elle et Kiyomizu avaient prévu d'accomplir ensemble. Elle expliqua brièvement le concept des MSG à ses deux amis, sans mentionner non plus tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette organisation, ne souhaitant pas que l'information se propage. Elle demanda à ses amis de rester discrets à ce sujet et après leur approbation, se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Voulant montrer ses progrès à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, elle le provoqua en duel. Le sang chaud du dragon ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et tout de suite, il se mit face à elle, près à en découdre avec cette jeune fille à l'apparence fragile qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Alors que Juvia, un sourire aux lèvres, allait commencer à attaquer, elle fut interrompue par une immense salve d'eau qui fut projetée sur les deux ex-Phantom.

\- Ben alors, tu m'engueules quand je me bats avec Lily mais toi tu attaques Gajeel derrière mon dos ? C'est du beau dis donc !

Alors que Juvia rougissait, gênée d'être prise sur le fait, l'expression du visage de Kiyomizu qui arrivait la fit mourir de rire. Elle se calma petit à petit puis interrogea son amie sur son absence du matin.

\- J'étais allée t'acheter un petit cadeau. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une lacryma de communication. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te servir si jamais toi et l'autre abruti de dragon voulez vous revoir ou vous parler.

\- Eh oh ! Fais gaffe à qui tu traites d'abruti toi ! Menaça Gajeel.

Juvia était émue, presque choquée que Kiyomizu, qu'elle venait à peine de rencontre, ait une telle attention à son égard. Effectivement, elle y avait pensé en revoyant Gajeel, il aurait fallu qu'elle s'en achète une à un moment ou un autre, mais elle ne pensait certainement pas que son amie aurait devancé ses désirs. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu le droit à un petit morceau de soleil dans sa vie pluvieuse, à un petit moment de bonheur à l'état pur.


	12. Retour à Fairy Tail

Les quatre amis restèrent ensemble quelques heures de plus avant que Kiyomizu, bien que ne voulant pas blesser Juvia, lui rappelle qu'elle avait appelé les MSG pour une mission, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elles avaient reçu une réponse de l'organisme.

\- Je sais que vous aimeriez passer plus de temps ensemble, mais le client nous demande d'être dans deux jours à Crocus, et c'est pas non plus la porte à côté alors faudrait pas trop qu'on tarde quoi.

Juvia eut un sourire triste. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement avec Gajeel, mais elle avait du mal à se séparer de lui. Le retrouver avait été comme l'apparition d'un soleil dans sa vie terne et triste et le quitter allait être une déchirure dans son cœur.

De son côté, Gajeel n'était pas si triste. Grâce à la lacryma que Juvia s'était vue offrir par Kiyomizu, Gajeel et sa meilleure amie allaient pouvoir parler en tout temps. Puis il savait qu'elle était heureuse, et ça lui suffisait. Il pourrait avoir de ses nouvelles régulièrement, pensait même à essayer de la revoir le plus souvent possible, et savait qu'un jour Juvia rentrerait à la guilde, chez elle. Cependant, il était encore indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire en rentrant à Fairy Tail. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa rencontre avec Juvia, sachant que si celle-ci avait quitté la guilde c'était justement pour prendre de la distance, mais il était également conscient que la joie allait se voir sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas passer du jour au lendemain du mec qui bosse 24 heures sur 24 pour épancher sa peine à celui qui sourit, prend une pause dans son travail et profite de la vie. Il allait devoir continuer à travailler quelques temps pour maintenir l'illusion.

Gajeel s'en voulait un peu de devoir cacher la vérité à sa famille mais savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'en parlerait qu'à Levy, et encore, il n'en était pas sûr.

Le temps des adieux était venu. Kiyomizu commençait à ranger les tentes et à éteindre le feu pendant que Gajeel et Juvia profitaient de leurs derniers moments tous les deux.

\- Chaque fois que t'as besoin de parler, chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie, ou chaque fois que tu te fais chier avec l'autre bouffonne de dragonne, tu m'appelles, hein Juv' ?

\- L'autre bouffonne de dragonne elle t'emmerde, péquenaud !

Juvia rigola avant que son visage n'affiche à nouveau un air triste.

\- Eh Juv', interdiction de pleurer ! J'te vois venir là, avec ta mine tristounette !

La femme de la pluie empêchait ses larmes de couler depuis quelques secondes déjà mais le ton faussement énervé de son ami la fit rire, même si quelques gouttes pointaient le bout de leur nez au creux de ses yeux. Voyant le ciel s'assombrir, Juvia ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser avant de se mettre à pleurer encore plus, la pluie commençant à tomber. Gajeel la prit fermement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort qui n'échappèrent ni à Lily qui était proche d'eux, ni à Kiyomizu qui, en tant que dragon slayer digne de ce nom, avait des sens surdéveloppés. Juvia mit un peu de temps à se calmer mais, sachant que son amie l'attendait, essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder dans les bras du dragon d'acier.

\- Juvia viendra te voir. Tu lui manques déjà.

\- Tu sais qu'j'suis pas dans l'genre trop guimauve, mais toi aussi tu vas m'manquer Juv'. Fais attention à toi.

Lily salua Juvia, lança un clin d'œil à Kiyomizu dans la promesse de s'affronter à nouveau un jour et les deux groupes partirent finalement chacun de leur côté.

Kiyomizu mit quelques heures avant d'enfin rendre le sourire à Juvia, qui déprimait d'avoir dû quitter son ami le plus fidèle.

De leur côté, Gajeel et Lily étaient partis en direction d'Hydralia pour y prendre une charrette qui les conduirait à Hargeon où ils devraient encore prendre le train jusqu'à Magnolia. Durant tout le trajet, les deux amis ne parlèrent que peu, Gajeel trop heureux d'avoir pu revoir sa meilleure amie pour parler, et Lily trop pensif face à la force qu'avait développée Kiyomizu contre lui pour essayer de faire la conversation. Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour.

Avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail, Gajeel et son exceed passèrent à leur appartement pour poser leurs affaires. Lily voulait aller directement à la guilde pour retrouver le reste de Fairy Tail mais Gajeel, qui savait qu'il devait rester plutôt distant avec tout le monde pour faire illusion, choisit de rester quelques heures de plus chez lui, en profitant ainsi pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité après toutes les missions qu'il avait enchaîné.

\- Très bien Gajeel, je dirais que tu étais un peu fatigué par la mission.

\- Ça marche, on se voit plus tard !

Gajeel s'affala sur le canapé, épuisé par les 10 heures de voyage. Il repensait sans cesse aux larmes de sa meilleure amie quand ils s'étaient quittés, et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu mieux la consoler, mais savait qu'elle avait un bout de chemin à faire sans lui et que si il était resté un jour de plus il aurait encore moins supporter de la quitter. Il soupira. Juvia lui manquait déjà. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge qui affichait près de 19h et décida d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait contre son corps, il se sentait bien. C'est comme si toute la peine et la douleur des dernières semaines s'effaçaient en même temps que la saleté. Le dragon d'acier resta quelques minutes de plus à penser à sa meilleure amie avant de sortir en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Il doutait que Lily soit déjà rentré alors qu'il venait à peine de partir et, à peine vêtu d'une serviette, il courut vers la pièce d'où les bruits venaient, prêt à combattre l'abruti qui interrompait sa douche. Alors qu'il entrait en criait dans la salle, Levy se retourna, faisant ainsi tomber tous les sacs qu'elle tenait, hurlant elle aussi mais de peur. En voyant Gajeel, elle se reprit très vite.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? D'où on entre par effraction chez les gens comme ça ? Lui asséna-t-il, ne comprenant vraiment pas la présence de la petite mage dans sa maison.

\- Je voulais juste faire des courses pour quand tu rentrerais vu que tu passes jamais assez de temps à Magnolia pour le faire toi-même mais on ne m'y prendra plus, c'est bien la dernière fois que j'ai une attention pour toi Gajeel Redfox !

Gajeel se calma tout à coup.

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

Levy, étonnée du revirement de situation, regarda son ami, les yeux grands ouverts. Etait-il réellement ému de ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'est ce que semblaient dire ses yeux, pourtant elle avait du mal à croire qu'une homme aussi bourru que Gajeel puisse être ému par quoi que ce soit. Elle l'observa un instant, percevant un changement chez Gajeel. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ? Oui, probablement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la perturbait. Il était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette ? Levy rougit à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas encore fait attention à la tenue de son ami et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être embarrassée de le voir si dénudé. Elle se risqua à observer son corps, consciente que Gajeel remarquait probablement ses moindres regards voyeurs, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de parcourir des yeux le torse et les bras si musclés de son ami. Levy, pourtant d'ordinaire si discrète, si candide, dévorait le dragon des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle avait besoin de le voir, de profiter du spectacle que ses yeux lui offraient, besoin de l'admirer. Elle semblait hypnotisée. Elle se reprit un instant, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir été surprise en pleine contemplation mais Gajeel n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

En réalité, il repensait à sa conversation avec Juvia quant à Levy, se demandant si le temps n'était pas venu de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'était pas de ce genre de personnes qui étalaient leurs sentiments comme de la confiture et, à part avec Juvia avec qui ça lui avait toujours semblé naturel, il avait beaucoup de mal à se confier. Il était en proie à un dilemme interne, sachant qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas tous les jours mais bien trop… effrayé. Oui, le grand Gajeel, le chasseur de dragon d'acier était intimidé par une crevette. La honte.

Levy se décida à chercher à nouveau ce que son ami avait de changer avant de s'en rendre compte. Un éclat dans ses yeux. Un éclat qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Une lumière qu'elle pensait éteinte à jamais.

\- Tu l'as retrouvée, n'est-ce pas ?

Gajeel la regarda, surpris qu'elle ait deviné si rapidement. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assertion.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui sourit Levy.

Elle était réellement heureuse pour son ami, elle savait que ces retrouvailles n'avaient que pu lui faire du bien.

\- Je t'aime Levy.

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Levy, qui avait son esprit tourné vers la magicienne aquatique, se figea à la déclaration du dragon. Un instant, elle crut que c'était une blague, qu'on lui jouait un tour, qu'on allait lui dire que c'était le moment où il fallait rire, mais rien ne venait. Pas de rire, pas de sourire narquois. Juste l'attente dans les yeux de Gajeel. Et alors qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle lui sauta dessus, heureuse au possible. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, comme si elles s'étaient attendues toutes leurs vies, et Gajeel fit tournoyer Levy dans les airs, si heureux que ses sentiments aient été réciproques. Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi quelques instants de plus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'il leur était physiquement impossible de se séparer. Quand ils vinrent à bout de souffle, la petite Levy se détacha enfin de l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis tellement de temps. Elle sourit d'un grand sourire, d'un sourire vrai, d'un sourire heureux. Et, consciente qu'avec son ouïe surdéveloppée il entendrait tout de même ses paroles, elle chuchota :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Gajeel.

Levy était chez Lucy et lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille chez Gajeel.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Au début, je crois que j'ai pas vraiment réalisé, mais quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas une plaisanterie, j'ai…, je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'embrasser, finit-elle en rougissant.

\- Trop bien ! Oh Levy-chan, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Vous avez pu passer un peu de temps ensemble après ça ? Il n'était pas trop tard ?

Les pommettes de Levy devinrent encore plus rouges. Lucy était sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- A vrai dire, on a dormi chez lui…

\- Quoi ?! Hurla presque Lucy, la bouche vite recouverte par la main de Levy qui la priait de parler moins fort. Raconte, raconte, je veux tout savoir ! Me dis pas que vous avez tu sais quoi quand même ?

La teinte écarlate de son amie fut plutôt éloquente.

\- Levy ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça dis donc ! Et dire que même Natsu et moi n'en sommes pas là !

\- C'est à dire que… Je n'y avais jamais songé en fait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment espéré que quelque chose se passerait entre nous, mais je ne sais pas, c'était tellement naturel que je ne me suis même pas posée de questions, c'est comme si il fallait qu'on le fasse. Et c'était… incroyable.

La petite mage des mots avaient les yeux brillants de bonheur. On sentait à son sourire que cette nuit qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de son dragon était gravée en elle, que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Lucy sourit à cette vision, contente du bonheur de son amie, avant qu'une question monstrueuse de curiosité ne pointe son nez dans son esprit. Elle hésita un instant, l'envie de savoir l'emportant sur la gêne.

\- Et dis moi, est-ce que les dragons slayers ont… Enfin voilà quoi, est-ce qu'il était bien membré ?

\- Lu-chan ! Enfin !

Lucy rigola devant l'indignation de sa meilleure amie. Son rire devint très vite contagieux et même Levy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les deux amies profitaient de ce moment de pur bonheur que l'on passe avec les gens que l'on aime et comme il n'en existe que peu. Levy respirait la joie à plein nez, et Lucy ne pouvait que se réjouir pour son amie. Une fois un peu calmées, Levy décida de tout de même révéler à son amie ce que Gajeel lui avait appris sur Juvia. Elle lui avait posé la question, sachant qu'il préférait que cela ne se sache pas pour le moment, mais devant le regard suppliant de Levy, il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'empêcher d'en parler à sa meilleure amie. Lucy l'écoutait, avide d'en savoir plus sur celle qui avait quitté la guilde mais restait au fond de leurs cœurs, et était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Elle savait que pour l'instant Gajeel refuserait de lui donner le numéro de cristal de Juvia, mais d'ici quelques temps elle lui demanderait, de manière à essayer de revoir Juvia.

\- Je suis contente pour elle. J'espère qu'elle va bien, quoiqu'il arrive.

Levy lui sourit. Elle aussi était heureuse du bonheur de son amie.


	13. Première mission

Juvia et Kiyomizu avaient fini par arriver à Crocus. Le commanditaire de la mission était le détenteur d'un bar près de l'entrée de la ville, le Vairon, où de nombreuses agressions avaient eu lieu.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul inquiet, déclara le propriétaire en rangeant une bouteille sous le comptoir du bar, on a décidé de se cotiser avec tous les bars, hôtels et restaurants du coin pour faire appel aux mages des MSG. On a également envoyé des requêtes à quelques guildes officielles mais les MSG sont réputés pour avoir des mages très puissants, alors nous espérions un peu que ce soit des gens de chez vous qui viennent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Kiyomizu, prenant son travail avec sérieux.

L'homme soupira. Un air fatigué et désemparé dansait sur son visage, comme s'il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de la situation.

\- Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines. Ça s'est passé ici, c'est pour ça que je suis le commanditaire officiel de la mission. Deux hommes un peu effrayants étaient venus boire un verre au Vairon et s'étaient installés à la table là-bas, précisa-t-il en désignant le fond de la salle. Au début j'ai rien dit mais ils m'inspiraient pas trop confiance. Ils étaient habillés en noir, portaient une cape tous les deux et leurs visages n'étaient que peu visibles, mais j'ai remarqué un tatouage sur le cou de l'un d'entre eux alors j'ai pensé que c'était des mages qui étaient là pour une mission et voulaient passer inaperçus. Puis ils ont agressé un de mes clients, et là j'ai compris que si c'était bien des mages, c'était surtout des membres d'une guilde clandestine.

Il prit une pause. Les deux filles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- On a découvert avec des potes que les Styx Crossers, une guilde apparemment sous les ordres de Tartaros, s'était installée à l'orée du bois qui longe cette sortie de la ville. Ça fait des semaines qu'ils sèment la panique partout. Je vous en prie, faites quelque chose pour nous !

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard déterminé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur client.

\- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, nous prenons les choses en mains. Vous avez bien fait de faire appel à nous.

Le sourire sur le visage du propriétaire conforta l'idée des deux amies selon laquelle elles devaient agir.

La première chose que firent les deux mages aquatiques en quittant le commanditaire fut de chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Le barman leur avait parlé de l'auberge Clémenti, dont le gérant avait également cotisé à l'appel des deux magiciennes, et qui était l'une de celles les plus proches de la guilde clandestine. Elles avaient décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à interroger leur entourage ainsi que les personnes tenant les différents lieux dont leur avait parlé le commanditaire de la mission. Elles tenaient à avoir un maximum d'informations sur leur ennemi avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

Après avoir réservé une chambre double à l'auberge, les deux femmes se mirent en quête de réponses. Elles décidèrent de se séparer pour augmenter la rapidité de leurs recherches et Juvia fut chargée d'interroger les passants et éventuellement de sonner chez quelques habitants du coin pendant que Kiyomizu ferait le tour des lieux publics du quartier, les deux ayant pour priorité ceux avoisinant le plus la forêt.

Alors que Juvia interrogeait chaque personne qu'elle croisait, désespérant de ne pas trouver d'informations plus utiles que celles que le propriétaire leur avait données, un garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années, ayant remarqué son manège, s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je pense pouvoir t'aider.

Juvia s'étonna. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, comme si elle se demandait si c'était bien à elle qu'il parlait, avant de toutefois l'écouter.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Juvia, et toi ?

\- Akemi. Tu cherches des informations sur Styx Crossers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Et toi tu dis penser pouvoir aider Juvia.

Akemi lui jeta un regard, comme si c'était une extra-terrestre qui se trouvait devant lui. Juvia nota son étonnement et s'expliqua :

\- Juvia a toujours parlé à la troisième personne, c'est une habitude, n'y fais pas attention.

Le garçon l'observa un instant, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne présentait aucun danger immédiat, avant de soupirer. Il allait bien devoir lui faire confiance.

\- Ma mère a été blessée alors qu'elle tentait de s'en prendre aux Styx Crossers, elle ne peut plus se déplacer sans fauteuil et est très affaiblie. Quand j'ai su que monsieur Livin avait fait appel aux MSG, j'ai tout de suite essayé de vous retrouver. Je t'ai entendu poser des questions à mes voisins, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Viens chez moi.

Juvia rougit, avant de se rappeler que le garçon avait moitié moins de son âge et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être gênée. Elle lui sourit, accepta sa requête et le suivit finalement jusque chez lui. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes côte à côte, dans un silence absolu, avant qu'Akemi ne s'arrête finalement devant une petite bâtisse de briques. La maison semblait modeste mais Juvia lui trouvait un charme hors norme. On sentait tout l'amour qui régnait dans la maison du garçon il devait être très proche de sa mère. Juvia suivit Akemi en silence alors qu'il sortait des clés de sa poche.

\- Maman, j'ai amené quelqu'un !

Une voix retentit au bout du couloir.

\- Encore un médecin ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien Akemi !

Le garçon soupira. L'ancienne fée intégra que la mère du garçon protestait pour se faire soigner et comprit sa lassitude. Il ne voulait que l'aider mais elle refusait toute assistance. Juvia détailla un instant l'intérieur de la maison, contemplant avec joie le petit salon sur lequel donnait l'entrée et dont la cheminée illuminait les contours. Juvia se sentait bien. Elle entendit du bruit provenant du couloir et vit la mère d'Akemi arriver sur son fauteuil, poussant des maigres forces que lui fournissaient ses bras. Son fils se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à avancer mais sa mère protesta, indignée, rappelant qu'elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Elle s'arrêtant en voyant Juvia et, après avoir pris un instant pour réfléchir, affirma :

\- Vous n'êtes pas médecin.

\- En effet, Juvia n'est pas médecin madame. Juvia est une mage envoyée avec une amie pour régler le problème des Styx Crossers. Akemi a affirmé qu'il pourrait aider Juvia dans ses recherches d'informations sur cette guilde.

\- Mage de quoi ? Quelle guilde ?

\- De l'eau. Et Juvia ne fais plus partie d'une guilde, elle vient au nom des MSG.

Juvia se sentait un peu gênée face à l'interrogatoire imposé par la mère du garçon mais se voyait mal refuser quoique ce soit à une femme en fauteuil roulant.

\- Quelle guilde ?

\- Juvia vous a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie d'une guilde, madame, bredouilla la jeune fille, confuse.

\- J'ai bien compris, mais de quelle guilde faisais-tu partie avant ? Tu as dit que tu ne faisais plus partie d'une guilde.

\- Oh… Juvia a été membre de Phantom Lord pendant longtemps, puis de Fairy Tail ces dernières années et enfin elle a rejoint Lamia Scale pendant quelques semaines avant de finalement partir.

La mère qui, jusque là, la considérait d'un air perplexe, sourit à l'entente des différentes guildes dont elle avait fait partie. Elle savait qu'à la suite de la guerre entre les fantômes et les fées, plusieurs mages de Phantom Lord avaient rejoint Fairy Tail. Cette Juvia devait être l'un d'entre eux. La réputation de Fairy Tail et de Lamia Scale rassura l'handicapée quant aux capacités de la magicienne. Elle commença à se diriger vers l'autre bout du couloir.

\- On va aller dans mon bureau, je vais te donner tout ce qui pourrait t'être utile.

\- Si je puis me permettre madame, tenta Juvia, pourquoi avez-vous affronté les Styx Crossers ?

La femme ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question. Juvia était partie du principe que si elle ne faisait pas partie d'une guilde et qu'on avait fait appel aux MSG, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une mage. Elle ne comprenait donc pas ce qui avait pu poussé une femme qui n'était pas une combattante à affronter à elle seule une guilde clandestine.

\- Je suis commerçante, répondit-elle sans se retourner. Je fais partie d'une guilde marchande, parce que c'est un métier qui permet de gagner sa vie correctement et qui me garde près de la maison. Elever un enfant seule ce n'est pas facile tu sais. Quand j'étais jeune, je faisais partie des Mermaid Heel. Je maitrise les arbres, les fleurs et tout ce qui attrait à la végétation en général. Puis je suis tombée enceinte. Akemi n'étant pas un mage et étant la seule à pouvoir l'élever, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber le métier de mage pour me concentrer sur le commerce.

Alors qu'elle continuait son récit, Juvia était suspendue à ses lèvres, impatiente d'en apprendre plus. De son côté, Akemi avait une mine renfrognée, connaissant cette histoire par cœur et s'en voulant depuis sa naissance d'être la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait du quitter sa guilde alors qu'elle l'aimait tant.

\- Mais les Styx Crossers ont dépassé les bornes, et comme personne n'agissait, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose. Je n'aurais probablement pas du. Je suis bien plus faible que je ne l'étais à l'époque, et j'ai pris de l'âge, que je le veuille ou non. J'ai bien cru ne pas en revenir vivante. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je peux te fournir de l'aide. J'ai des plans de leur QG avec les différentes entrées, les pièces les plus faciles d'accès, les points stratégiques. Je connais les noms de chacun de leurs membres importants, de leur maître. Je sais qui maîtrise quelle magie, qui il vaut mieux éviter, contre qui il vaut mieux être à plusieurs ou qui représente le menu fretin. Si tu arrives à enlever cette menace qui pèse sur nous tous en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle après un temps, les larmes aux yeux, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Juvia s'inclina. Cette femme lui apportait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu seulement l'imaginer, et elle souhaitait plus que tout apporter la paix à Akemi, sa mère, mais également tous les habitants du voisinage.

Juvia passa deux bonnes heures chez le garçon pour étudier les plans avec sa mère qui tenait à lui en apprendre un maximum sur la guilde clandestine. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle tombait de fatigue, son hôtesse lui proposa d'emporter tout ce qu'elle avait avec elle, lui faisant une fiche récapitulative avec les noms, magies et caractéristiques physiques, afin de les reconnaître, des différents mages de la guilde. Juvia la remercia un million de fois avant de quitter finalement la maison au coucher du soleil, après avoir toutefois embrassé les joues d'Akemi, lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles de leur mission.

Elle se dirigea mollement vers l'auberge Clémenti et hurla de peur lorsque Kiyomizu lui sauta dessus :

\- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Enfin Juvia, j'étais morte de trouille !

\- Juvia est désolée, mais elle n'a pas vu le temps passer, elle a trouvé des informations très importantes pour la mission !

Kiyomizu la regarda, impressionnée. De son côté, la dragon slayer n'avait rencontré personne lui fournissant des données plus concrètes que le commanditaire de la mission et pas une seule personne n'avait pu lui donner plus que l'emplacement de la guilde, ou à la limite la description d'un ou deux des mages noirs. Lorsque Juvia lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris, Kiyomizu lui sauta à nouveau dessus, cette fois pour la remercier. Elle fit promettre à son amie de lui présenter le garçon et sa mère dès que leur mission serait terminée et se mit directement à étudier les plans que lui fournissait la femme de la pluie. Les deux magiciennes aquatiques établirent un plan d'action, décidant de partir au milieu de la nuit pour les prendre par surprise, et se couchèrent donc le plus tôt possible pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant d'attaquer. Aux environs de quatre heures du matin, après six bonnes heures de sommeil bien méritées, les amies se réveillèrent, s'habillèrent en vitesse et partirent direction, la forêt.


	14. Rassure-moi

Gray venait de se lever, la lumière du jour lui brûlant les yeux depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait encore mal dormi. Depuis le départ de Juvia, et même s'il s'était peu à peu remis de son absence, le mage de glace dormait peu. Au début, il lui était souvent arrivé de faire des cauchemars où la jeune fille le quittait pour toujours, d'autres où il la voyait mourir devant ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire pour la sauver, ou d'autres encore pendant lesquels elle revenait de son voyage accompagné d'une foule de prétendants, n'aimant plus son Gray-sama et décidant de se marier avec Natsu. Certains le rendaient nerveux, d'autres le rendaient hystériques, et les derniers lui donnaient l'impression de devenir complètement timbré. Comme si Natsu pouvait un jour poser les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que Lucy.

Gray soupira. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Lucy et Natsu se fréquentaient. Ils ne voulaient pas encore se montrer à la guilde, préférant garder la joie du mystère qui planait sur leur relation, mais avaient tout de même mis dans la confidence Gray, Erza et Levy. Au début, le mage de glace avait été heureux pour eux. Natsu et Lucy étaient deux de ses meilleurs amis et il était persuadé depuis toujours qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Puis il leur en avait voulu. Eux étaient sur un petit nuage pendant que lui pleurait encore la perte de Juvia. Il savait qu'il n'aurait dû que se réjouir pour eux mais une part d'amertume restait en lui chaque fois que Natsu avait les yeux qui pétillaient en regardant Lucy ou toutes les fois où celle-ci rougissait après quelque chose qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. En réalité, il était jaloux d'eux.

Depuis quelques semaines, ses rêves s'étaient adoucis, et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de ne pas rêver du tout, mais il continuait à avoir un sommeil agité et avait souvent des cernes au creux des yeux. Même si il allait clairement mieux qu'aux débuts de la guilde sans Juvia, elle lui manquait toujours autant. Son teru teru bozu était dans le lit du garçon, il ne pouvait plus dormir sans. Il espérait que personne ne tomberait jamais dessus ou s'en était fini de sa réputation de cœur de glace.

Le garçon alla sous la douche, profitant pendant de longues minutes de ce moment d'apaisement qu'était l'eau chaude contre son corps, puis se décida, après un grognement contre le soleil qui l'avait décidément réveillé trop tôt, à aller à la guilde.

En plus de Natsu et Lucy qui la jouaient secret, Gajeel et Levy s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble depuis quelques jours, après le retour de Gajeel et Lily d'une longue mission. Ils puaient l'amour à plein nez, le mage constructeur ne pouvait plus les supporter, peu importe la gentillesse de la petite Levy à son égard.

Quand il arriva à la guilde, Gray se sentait déjà mieux. La bonne humeur constante de la guilde aidait énormément à son rétablissement mental, et ses coéquipiers et amis faisaient tout pour l'aider à passer à autre chose. Erza le salua de loin et l'invita à la rejoindre à la table où elle était installée. Il jeta un regard transversal à la salle, ne repérant Natsu nulle part, puis partit rejoindre son amie.

\- Comment tu vas ce matin ? Lui sourit Erza.

\- Mieux qu'hier, j'ai pu dormir un peu plus cette nuit. Natsu n'est pas là ? Tiens, ajouta-t-il après un moment, Lucy non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Ils ont voulu faire une mission tous les deux, indiqua Happy en s'approchant, la mine triste. Et ils ne m'ont même pas proposé de les accompagner.

\- Pourquoi tu ne proposerais pas à Wendy et Charuru de les accompagner ? Je crois qu'elles avaient l'intention de partir aussi. Et je serais plus rassurée si vous étiez trois, ajouta Erza.

Happy lui sourit, ébloui par l'idée de l'écarlate. Il vola à toute vitesse vers l'autre exceed, s'empressant de lui proposer son aide dans la mission que comptait prendre Wendy.

\- C'est moi où tu as l'air particulièrement en forme en ce moment, Erza ?

La jeune femme tenta de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Gray avait apparemment touché un point sensible. Elle trouva une excuse pour échapper rapidement à l'interrogatoire de son ami, et s'enfuit au bar où Mirajane discutait avec Levy. Gray soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais les filles.

Le mage de glace passa une bonne partie de la journée à la guilde, à ne pas y faire grand chose, l'absence de Natsu se faisant ressentir dans l'ambiance de la guilde, et quitta donc plutôt tôt le QG pour retourner chez lui, seul. Au bout de quelques minutes à shooter dans tous les cailloux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, il remarqua Lisanna sur le bord de la route. Il s'avança vers elle, n'ayant pas encore eu beaucoup le loisir de lui parler dans la journée, quand elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un petit bout de chemin avec lui. Il parut surpris mais ne refusa pas pour autant. Les deux mages restèrent côte à côte pendant le trajet, Gray ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire et Lisanna ne tentant pas plus de faire la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence devenant insoutenable, il l'interrogea :

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Mince alors, j'avais complètement oublié ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais te dire, rigola-t-elle. Erza m'a demandé de te dire que Lyon, Shelia et Cherry seraient à la guilde demain. Elle pensait que tu pourrais peut-être aller les chercher à la gare. Ils devraient arriver aux environs de midi.

Les yeux de Gray s'illuminèrent. Il était heureux de revoir Lyon, même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais surtout il pourrait lui donner des nouvelles de Juvia. Enfin ! Il allait savoir comment elle allait. Il hocha la tête, répondant ainsi par l'affirmative à la question de son amie et lui sauta au cou.

\- Merci Lisanna, merci !

\- Euh, répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, de rien Gray. Si ça te fait plaisir.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et la quitta pour finalement rejoindre son chez lui. Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était pas fatigué.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la guilde, Erza nota tout de suite le changement. Il avait l'air d'aller tellement mieux ! Elle se doutait que l'annonce de l'arrivée de Lyon y était pour quelque chose et espérait de tout son cœur que celui-ci n'apporterait pas de mauvaises nouvelles dans ses bagages. En le voyant ainsi, souriant, son cœur se desserra un petit peu.

Après la nouvelle d'Erza sur l'arrivée des Lamia Scale, Wendy avait finalement retardé son départ en mission pour pouvoir revoir son amie et proposa donc à Gray de l'accompagner à la gare. Celui-ci accepta sans crier gare, trop heureux de toute manière pour pouvoir lui refuser ce plaisir. Ils marchèrent d'abord silencieusement avant que Wendy, toute timide, prenne la parole :

\- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Gray s'arrêta et la regarda sans trop comprendre. Elle qui ? Cherry, Shelia ? Puis le regard profond de la jeune adolescente le mit sur la voie. Juvia, évidemment. Gray ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Même s'il aimait bien la dragon slayer, il ne se voyait déjà pas confier ses états d'âmes à Erza, alors à Wendy ? Comment pourrait-elle le comprendre, l'aider ?

\- Tu sais, je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens. Même si ta relation avec Juvia était, disons… particulière, tu tenais beaucoup à elle. Et elle t'a quittée sans donner de nouvelles. Quand Grandiné est partie, puis Jellal, enfin Mystogan, se reprit-elle, j'ai longtemps cru que c'était de ma faute. Je pensais que ma compagnie ne leur suffisait peut-être plus, que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Puis j'ai grandi. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, que, comme Juvia il y a quelques mois, ils avaient des raisons de partir, même si pour Grandiné je ne les connais toujours pas, et que ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'imagine que revoir Lyon et avoir des nouvelles d'elle te fera du bien, moi-même je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir comment vont Grandiné et Mystogan aujourd'hui, mais n'y attache peut-être pas trop d'importance. Juvia est une fille géniale, elle reviendra, elle est de Fairy Tail maintenant. On ne quitte pas Fairy Tail comme ça. Et le jour où elle rentrera à la maison, tu pourras enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire, ceux dont elle avait le secret et qui illuminait la journée de quiconque les voyait. Gray la regardait avec des grands yeux. Wendy était bien plus sage que son jeune âge ne pouvait le laisser penser. Elle était tellement… incroyable. Gray eut une pensée émue pour la jeune fille, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être pu tomber amoureux d'elle si Juvia n'avait pas été là et que Wendy avait eu son âge. Celui qui aurait la chance de partager sa vie serait définitivement un homme heureux.

\- Merci Wendy.

Ils se remirent en marche, elle heureuse d'avoir su toucher son ami, lui incrédule de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Wendy avait tellement grandi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin à la gare de Magnolia. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près du quai et le train en provenance d'Hargeon ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Wendy ! Wendy !

La concernée se retourna. Shelia était là, entourée de sa cousine et du disciple d'Ul, en train de faire des grands signes à la prêtresse céleste. Celle-ci courut vers son amie pour la saluer, suivie par Gray qui, un sourire en coin, s'en alla dire bonjour à son ami d'enfance et aux cousines Brendy.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda la petite aux cheveux bleus à son amie.

\- Tranquille, je suis un peu fatiguée mais c'est parce qu'on rentrait tout juste de mission quand Lyon a proposé de venir vous voir !

Lyon était donc à l'origine de cette venue à l'impromptue ? Gray était étonné. Il aurait plutôt mis ça sur le compte de Cherry ou Shelia. Peut-être lui aussi manquait-il à son ami d'enfance après tout.

Les Lamia Scale, Gray et Wendy se mirent en route pour Fairy Tail, les deux plus jeunes faisant la conversation tandis que les trois plus âgés restaient étonnamment silencieux. Cherry, qui était très proche de Lyon, savait qu'il redoutait le moment où Gray lui demanderait des nouvelles de Juvia. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mentir à son meilleur ami mais avait peur de comment il prendrait leur baiser. La marionnettiste prit le bras de Lyon et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Elle sentait son malaise.

De son côté, Gray respirait la joie. Il était heureux de retrouver les Lamia Scale qui étaient comme sa deuxième famille maintenant que Lyon en faisait partie, mais préférait attendre d'être seul à seul avec lui pour pouvoir vraiment parler. En public, il gardait toujours ce côté taciturne et renfermé qui faisait de lui la personne qu'il était depuis toujours.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la guilde, les cousines Brendy et l'autre disciple d'Ul furent évidemment bien accueillis par les fées qui leur étaient infiniment reconnaissantes depuis qu'ils avaient poursuivis pendant sept ans les recherches autour de l'île Tenro avec les Blue Pegasus. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, Shelia ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voyait bien que Lyon, sollicité par les fées pour festoyer, n'avait pas eu un seul moment au calme avec Gray, et voulait absolument parler à celui-ci. Elle tenta une approche vers le mage de glace de Fairy Tail avant qu'Erza, comprenant ce qui se passait, ne vole Lyon à ses compagnons pour le lancer tout droit sur Shelia et Gray.

\- Je crois que c'est à moi de lui en parler, Shelia, annonça Lyon, après s'être relevé de la chute dans laquelle l'avait envoyée l'épéiste.

\- Ça marche. Ménage-le, s'il te plait.

Gray les regarda sans trop comprendre. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Juvia allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle blessée ? Ou pire… morte ? Il refusait d'y penser.

\- Comment va-t-elle Lyon ?

\- Elle va bien. Du moins, elle allait bien quand elle a quitté Lamia Scale. Enfin, plus ou moins, murmura-t-il ensuite pour lui-même. Elle a énormément progressé tu sais, ajouta-t-il pour son ami. Shelia, Jura et moi l'avons entrainée pendant des mois et elle est devenue incroyable, du moins encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant.

Gray soupira de soulagement. Elle allait bien. Elle était en vie. Alors pourquoi Shelia avait-elle donc demandé à Lyon de le ménager ?

\- Je sais qu'elle est partie en direction d'Hydralia quand elle nous a quitté mais je ne sais même pas si elle y est encore. Pendant les quelques mois passés à Lamia elle habitait avec Cherry et Shelia et elle s'est faite à la vie chez nous, mais je crois qu'au fond Fairy Tail lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

\- Elle est partie il y a combien de temps ? Demanda l'autre.

\- Il y a quelques jours à peine.

\- Hein ? Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit partie aussi tard ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit son ami, elle se plaisait chez nous. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repousser son départ.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui l'a décidée à partir ?

Lyon baissa les yeux. Alors voilà la partie sur laquelle il devait le ménager. Gray ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser la magicienne à partir si elle aimait tant la vie à Lamia Scale ? En quoi cette raison pouvait-elle blesser Gray ? Le garçon se posait plein de questions et son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre.

\- Elle m'a embrassé.


	15. Styx Crossers

Leur plan était au point. Les deux filles avaient établi une stratégie digne de ce nom et étaient prêtes à frapper. Elles avaient suivi le chemin indiqué par la mère d'Akemi pour accéder à la base des Styx Crossers et savaient exactement comment agir. Avant de partir, elles étaient passées au bar du commanditaire pour y laisser une lettre indiquant qu'elles étaient passées à l'action et qu'elles reviendraient lorsque la mission serait achevée.

Juvia et Kiyomizu se déplaçaient en silence près du QG de la guilde noire, repérant l'entrée principale mais surtout, ce qui les intéressait, le passage souterrain qui menait aux cachots des Styx Crossers. En tant que guilde clandestine, ils avaient parfois des prisonniers si le besoin d'interroger quelqu'un se faisait ressentir, et c'est par cet endroit que comptaient passer les deux mages de l'eau, vérifiant ainsi si les cellules étaient vides ou non. Le plan du QG dessiné par la femme qu'avait rencontrée Juvia était incroyable de précision, et les deux jeunes filles n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'entrée secrète. En entrant, elles repérèrent une cellule où dormait un vieillard et une où se tenaient une femme et probablement son mari, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Monsieur Livin les avait en effet prévenu que certaines personnes avaient disparu mais n'avait pas su si ces crimes étaient à mettre sur le compte de toutes les infamies dont était capable la guilde noire. Les filles avaient désormais la réponse à cette question. Elles choisirent de ne pas les réveiller pour éviter d'alerter des mages par le bruit mais se promirent de revenir les chercher dès que le travail serait fini.

Kiyomizu grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui montaient au reste de la guilde, Juvia sur ses talons, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres en pensant aux pauvres personnes qu'elles abandonnaient derrière elle. Une fois arrivées dans la salle principale, terrée contre un mur, les magiciennes se regardèrent d'un air décidé et partirent chacune de leur côté, après avoir assommé les deux mages qui étaient encore assis à une table en train de parler. Juvia se dirigeait vers la partie du QG où était censée demeurer la majorité des mages noirs de bas niveau tandis que Kiyomizu prenait le couloir ouest, menant aux chambres des trois mages les plus proches du maître, tant par leur pouvoir que par leur position hiérarchique. Les mages de rang S, en quelque sorte, si tant est qu'il existait une telle chose dans les guildes clandestines.

Les deux mages aquatiques s'étaient mises d'accord sur cette répartition, la guilde étant trop nombreuse pour qu'elles puissent se permettre de juste foncer dans le tas. Les trois mages à abattre par Kiyomizu étaient autrement plus féroces que ceux dont devaient s'occuper Juvia, mais celle-ci avait surtout peur de crouler sous leur nombre. La mère d'Akemi leur avait parlé d'une quarantaine voire une cinquantaine de membres. Même si, d'après ses dires, ils semblaient plutôt faibles comparée aux pouvoirs de Juvia, elle craignait l'assaut de masse. Elle se ressaisit. Elle s'était entraînée pendant des mois avec Lyon, Shelia et Jura, le mage saint, elle ne pouvait pas faillir. Ces quelques semaines d'endurcissement ajoutées à son année passée à Fairy Tail, la meilleure guilde de Fiore, et aux durs entraînements que lui avait fait subir Maitre José pendant des années, avaient fait d'elle une femme plus forte. Avaient fait d'elle la femme qu'elle avait voulu devenir. Elle y arriverait.

Elle se dirigea à pas de loup dans le couloir des dortoirs et, conformément au plan, s'en alla d'abord vers les rares chambres individuelles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle préférait commencer par éliminer un maximum de mages seuls avant de s'attaquer à un dortoir où, pendant qu'elle en battrait certains, d'autres auraient l'occasion de sonner l'alerte. Son parcours aurait été sans fautes si une femme n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'aller aux toilettes pendant la nuit, repérant ainsi la vagabonde. A peine l'avait-elle remarquée que Juvia lui sautait dessus, mais c'était trop tard. La jeune brune avait hurlé et de nombreux mages sortaient encore ensommeillés de leurs chambres, empêchant Juvia de continuer sa virée nocturne. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

La mage aquatique lança une déferlante d'eau qui envoya une bonne partie de ses assaillants à terre, même si elle savait d'ores et déjà que ça ne serait pas suffisent. Pendant que ceux qui avaient été attaqués se relevaient avec difficulté, Juvia envoyait valser ceux qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Elle se sentait tellement vivante. La femme de la pluie, habituellement morne et terne, éclatait à présent de rire. Attaquer ces mages noirs, les mettre à terre sans qu'ils ne puissent même espérer la toucher, tout cela lui faisait un bien fou. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle espérait que Kiyomizu prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle.

Malheureusement, la dragonne ne s'amusait pas. Elle avait réussi sans trop de difficultés à se débarrasser de Vic, le mage aux serpents, l'un des trois toutous chéris du maitre de la guilde. Mais les deux autres, alertés par le bruit, avaient commencé à s'attaquer à elle à deux contre une et elle commençait sérieusement à en baver. Elle savait pourtant que Dan, l'autre homme du trio, n'était pas une réelle menace, mais elle devait parer les assauts de ses deux adversaires à la fois et commençait à se demander si elle tiendrait jusqu'au Maître.

Elle regarda celle qui venait de parer son coup. Rei. Cette magicienne aux longs cheveux noirs était le bras droit du Maître des Styx Crossers et sans doute l'une des pires adversaires que Kiyomizu avait jamais dû affronter. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une guilde clandestine de bas étage possèderait d'aussi bons membres. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'en finir avec Dan pour finalement passer aux choses sérieuses avec l'autre, un bruit se fit entendre et les trois mages levèrent les yeux vers le plafond qui semblait trembler.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Une partie des poutres qui retenaient l'étage supérieur s'effondrèrent pour descendre jusqu'au sous-sol, avec par-dessus, Juvia et une petite dizaine de mages qui continuaient à s'affronter joyeusement.

\- Alors t'étais pas seule finalement ? Dan, va t'occuper de l'autre morveuse, ordonna Rei d'un ton qui ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il désobéissait. Je veux jouer un peu avec celle-ci.

Son sourire se tordit sur son visage. On aurait dit une sadique sur le point de torturer un ou deux enfants dans sa cave.

\- Viens avec moi ma petite, tu vas voir, on va bien rigoler.

Kiyomizu grogna. Sa petite ? Elle allait voir, oui.

\- Tsunami sacré du dragon aquatique !

\- Chaînes meurtrières : ronces, protection !

Une centaine de ronces sortirent du sol pour aller se planter dans le plafond et ainsi protéger Rei de l'attaque. Kiyomizu sourit. Ça n'allait jamais suffire à la protéger. Elle déchanta vite. Le tsunami rebondit sur le mur de ronces, propulsant Kiyomizu dans les airs. Si elle avait pu absorber sa propre magie, elle aurait pu se régénérer, mais elle en était incapable totalement et venait donc de goûter à sa propre magie. Heureusement, sa technique incroyable lui avait permis de récupérer une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Juvia, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, mais elle s'était entraînée. Quelques années plus tôt, elle avait trouvé lors d'une mission un mage, Ryuuku, dont la magie permettait, entre autres choses, de renvoyer son attaque à l'agresseur, sans que celui-ci ne puisse espérer l'esquiver. Il l'avait entraînée. Pendant des mois, elle avait encaissé à n'en plus finir ses attaques, commençant par les plus légères pour finir par son célèbre Tsunami. Même si sa nature de dragon slayer l'empêchait d'intégrer la totalité de sa propre eau, elle avait compris comment faire pour au moins en absorber une partie. Pendant un centième de seconde à peine, elle relâchait totalement le dragon qui était en elle, faisait d'elle une mage aquatique tout à fait ordinaire. Ce tout petit instant permettait qu'au moment où l'eau arrivait sur elle, elle ne la reconnaissait pas comme sa propriétaire. Elle retournait ensuite à son état naturel pour absorber l'eau. Elle en avait déjà longuement parlé avec Ryuuku et était persuadée que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait cette capacité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas une vraie fille de dragon, n'ayant reçu qu'une lacryma dans son corps. Le problème, c'est que cet effort n'était pas instantané et elle avait donc en général déjà encaissé une partie de son attaque, ne lui permettant alors de récupérer que l'autre partie de son élément.

Rei avait fait une erreur. Aujourd'hui, Kiyomizu avait grandi, elle était plus forte, plus préparée. Quand les ronces disparurent, la dragonne fonça.

\- Mâchoire du dragon aquatique !

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, gamine, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Chaînes meurtrières : cristallisation !

Des chaînes apparurent tout autour de la mâchoire aqueuse de Kiyomizu, l'enserrant de plus en plus, comme pour la fermer. En un instant, l'attaque la plus puissante de Kiyomizu fuit réduite à néant, les chaînes ayant gelé le pouvoir de la dragonne. Elle resta bouche bée. Elle qui pensait avoir pourtant réussi un coup de maître.

\- Tu as l'air surprise de me voir si forte. Je ne suis pas Dan, et encore moins Vic. Si tu te bats contre moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Prépare-toi au pire. Chaînes meurtrières : fin.

Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de chaînes, apparurent devant Rei. Certaines semblaient prêtes à la marquer au fer rouge tant elles brûlaient, d'autres étaient recouvertes de glace, il y avait également les ronces qui lui avaient déjà posé problème auparavant ou encore des chaînes en métal tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. L'ensemble fonçait vers Kiyomizu qui, malgré son agilité légendaire et toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne parvenait pas à toutes les éviter. Les chaînes l'entourèrent d'un seul coup, se resserrant de plus en plus autour d'elle, l'empêchant peu à peu de respirer. Et alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, quelqu'un vint à sa rescousse.

\- Hurlement… du dragon de feu !

Juvia avait fini par y arriver. Elle était presque à bout mais elle avait fini par s'en sortir. Après tous les mages de bas niveau, elle pensait enfin pouvoir prendre une pause mais une des brutes épaisses dont était censée s'occuper Kiyomizu l'avait rejointe et elle avait cru que c'en était fini d'elle. Mais Lucy l'avait sauvée. Lucy, une des personnes à Fairy Tail qu'elle appréciait le plus même si elle lui en avait longtemps voulu pour être trop proche de Gray. Lucy qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir avant longtemps. Lucy qui lui avait tant manqué. Lucy.

\- Tu vas mieux, Juvia ? Tu n'imagines même pas comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir, même si je comprends pas trop ce que tu fais là.

Juvia sourit.

\- Juvia va mieux, Lucy. Elle aussi est heureuse de te revoir. Comment as-tu fait pour en venir à bout ?

\- J'étais moins fatiguée que toi, et y avait de l'eau partout, probablement de ton fait, alors j'ai pu invoquer Aquarius sans problèmes, même si elle m'en a un peu voulu d'encore l'invoquer avec ton eau, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

La mage aquatique eut une idée.

\- Lucy, Aquarius va probablement t'en vouloir mais il faut qu'on remonte et que tu l'invoques à nouveau. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de magie et il y a une amie en haut qui a besoin d'eau, à tout prix. Lorsque le sol s'est écroulé, j'ai vu qu'elle avait des soucis. C'est une dragon slayer de l'eau, on peut l'aider à se régénérer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Juv', Natsu est déjà en train de l'aider. Elle va s'en sortir. Allons les rejoindre.

Juvia lui sourit, en remerciement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'étage, Rei était au sol, inconsciente. Kiyomizu était allongée par terre, tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais elle était vraiment amochée. Natsu tournait autour d'elle, cherchant une solution pour la sauver, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de ses deux amies dans le couloir.

\- Lucy ! Heureusement tu es sauve !

La concernée courait déjà vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser alors que Juvia se précipitait au contact de la dragonne.

\- Lucy, vite, invoque Aquarius !

\- Oui ! répondit la constellationniste en remarquant l'état de la femme au sol.

Juvia transforma sa main en eau et Lucy y trempa la clé du Verseau pour appeler son esprit. De son côté, Juvia commençait déjà à lancer sur Kiyomizu toutes les attaques que ses maigres capacités magiques lui permettaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes de sorts combinés de Juvia et Aquarius, Kiyomizu reprenait enfin des couleurs. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, elle se dépêcha d'avaler toute l'eau que les deux autres envoyaient sur elle et bientôt, elle fut complètement régénérée. Elle se sentait nettement mieux.

\- Juvia ! Mon dieu tu vas bien, j'ai eu si peur ! Déjà que tu avais beaucoup de mages à battre, je n'ai en plus pas pu empêcher Dan de te rejoindre ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Elle sauta au cou de l'ex-fée, les larmes aux yeux. Juvia semblait choquée. La dragonne semblait toujours si forte, si parfaite, la voir dans cet état lui retournait l'estomac. Puis elle repensa au passé de Kiyomizu. Celle-ci devait probablement toujours autant s'en vouloir de la mort de son frère et avait sûrement eu peur de se retrouver une deuxième fois dans la même situation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kiyomizu, Juvia va bien. Elle est un peu fatiguée, mais tout va bien maintenant que tu as repris conscience. Alors, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, je t'interdis de pleurer !

Kiyomizu la regarda, étonnée que la petite Juvia sorte ses griffes. Elle soupira, puis sourit à son amie.

\- Je suis quand même désolée. J'ai été imprudente, et pour être honnête, sans l'intervention du dragon, je ne serais plus en vie maintenant. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Natsu.

\- Y a pas d'quoi, les amis de Juvia sont mes amis ! Natsu, enchanté.

\- Natsu ? Le Natsu ?

\- Oui, le seul et l'unique, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer. Depuis que j'ai vu Gajeel, je rêvais de rencontrer les autres dragons de Fairy Tail.

Elle se tourna vers Lucy, la dévisageant un instant, avec de demander :

\- Et tu dois être Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? La constellationniste.

\- C'est vrai. Enchantée, euh… Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kiyomizu. Dragon slayer aquatique de deuxième génération.

\- Deuxième génération ? Hurla Natsu, les yeux brillants. Waouh, tu dois être aussi forte que Luxus alors !

\- C'est également ce qu'a dit l'exceed de Gajeel, Panther Lily. Il pense même que je suis plus puissante que lui, mais à vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Mais au fait, l'interrompit Juvia, que faites vous ici tous les deux ? Nous avons officiellement pris cette mission, alors comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on a dû la prendre en même temps et qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps d'être retirées. Quand on est arrivé chez le commanditaire, il avait l'air surpris de voir que Fairy Tail avait répondu à la mission. Il a dit que deux mages des MSG étaient déjà venues s'en occuper, après nous avoir vaguement expliqué ce qu'était ce groupe des Mages Sans Guilde, mais nous a conseillé de venir aussi en renfort au cas où. Je suppose qu'il a bien fait, finit Lucy, heureuse d'être arrivée à temps pour sauver son amie.

\- Il faut quand même qu'on finisse cette mission maintenant. Le Maître doit encore être dans ses quartiers, probablement à attendre que l'on arrive, vu que le bruit n'a pas pu ne pas l'alerter. Il maîtrise la magie sanguine, ajouta Kiyomizu.

\- D'après une femme du quartier, la mère d'Akemi, précisa Juvia pour la dragonne à sa droite, il est capable, si on lui en laisse le temps, de vider une personne de son sang. Tout son pouvoir est concentré dans sa main gauche, il a perdu son autre bras il y a quelques années de cela. Le but est de l'attaquer sans relâche de manière à ce qu'il n'ait jamais le temps de tracer son cercle magique avec sa main, sinon c'est la fin pour nous tous.

\- Bah, dégueulasse ! Quelle idée d'avoir le pouvoir de contrôler le sang !

Lucy se pinça le nez pour expliciter ses propos et Kiyomizu acquiesça, bien d'accord avec la constellationniste. Cependant, elle voulait en finir.

\- Juvia, tu es plus rapide que moi pour attaquer, je te charge de l'empêcher de faire son sort ultime. Tes attaques n'ont pas besoin d'être trop puissantes, il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'au bout, j'ai juste besoin de ta précision et de ta vitesse pour le déconcentrer. Nous trois, ajouta la dragon slayer en se tournant vers les deux autres, on s'occupe du bourrinage de masse.

\- On fonce dans le tas ? Demanda Natsu, les yeux pétillants comme le jour de Noël.

\- On fonce dans le tas, répondit l'autre, amusée par le comportement enfantin du dragon.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le plus important de l'opération était surtout que Juvia arrive à tenir l'autre suffisamment occupé pour l'empêcher de réaliser son cercle magique. Contrairement à la plupart des mages, le Maître des Styx Crossers n'avait pas besoin de sa main pour attaquer. En perdant son bras, il avait appris à lancer sa magie par sa bouche, ses yeux, ses pieds et même ses oreilles. D'après ce qu'elle imaginait, ça devait être assez horrible à voir.

Une fois tous d'accord sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils prirent le couloir qui menait aux appartements du Maître, bien décidés à en finir.


	16. Il est temps d'en finir

Les quatre mages marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir menant aux appartements du maître. Lucy regardait Natsu en souriant, heureuse d'être à ses côtés, et Juvia les observait du coin de l'œil, tant réjouie que jalouse de la complicité et l'amour qui régnaient entre eux. De son côté, Kiyomizu avait un regard plus sombre. Elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, appelant à la tuerie. Si Juvia l'avait regardée en cet instant, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnue.

\- Seimei, chuchota la dragonne, la main posée contre son cœur.

Natsu tourna la tête un instant, son ouïe lui ayant permis d'entendre les paroles de la jeune fille, mais ne posa pas de questions. Il demanderait plus tard. Quand enfin ils furent arrivés devant la porte, tous hésitaient. Natsu, par son tempérament de feu, fut le premier à se reprendre. La main sur la poignée, il annonça :

\- Allez les filles, on va l'éclater !

Les trois magiciennes hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre face au Maître qui les regardai, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il allait commencer l'habituel discours de méchant où il disait qu'il les attendait et qu'il allait les détruire, ses yeux se portèrent sur l'un des quatre mages lui faisant face. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

\- Putain dites-moi que c'est pas vrai, t'es la salope qui m'a fait perdre mon bras !

Kiyomizu s'approchait déjà, brûlant de rage et d'amertume.

\- Contente de te revoir Nate, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu vas crever pour m'avoir pris mon frère !

Avant même que les trois autres n'aient pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la dragonne s'était déjà élancée sur leur ennemi pour lui envoyer un coup de pied magistral au visage. Malheureusement pour elle, le Maître des Styx Crossers ne se laissait pas aussi facilement apprivoiser, et sa réplique jaillit aussi rapide que l'éclair.  
Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Lucy indiqua à son amie :

\- Juvia, il ne faut pas oublier le plan. On réglera toute cette histoire plus tard mais pour l'instant il faut le battre. Empêche le de nous tuer, s'il te plait. Natsu, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant ensuite vers son compagnon, on y va !

\- Ouaip ! J'm'enflamme !

Lucy invoquait déjà Taurus pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main, ou de hache plutôt, pendant que Natsu lançait son Hurlement du dragon de feu. De son côté, Kiyomizu attaquait sans relâche à l'aide de toutes ses plus puissantes capacités le Maître de la guilde noire.

\- C'est que t'as progressé depuis la dernière fois ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un petit sous-fifre comme toi deviendrait un jour Maître ?

\- Ta gueule, pétasse, ou tu crèves comme ton frère. A la réflexion, ajouta-t-il après avoir éviter un coup de Natsu provenant de derrière, que tu parles ou non, tu vas crever.

Kiyomizu eut un sourire ironique. Elle ne vivait que pour ce jour depuis des années, il ne l'aurait pas si facilement. Elle voyait bien que depuis le début de l'assaut, Nate tentait de créer son cercle magique, mais Juvia était bien trop efficace pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il traçait une minuscule petite rune, elle la détruisait et l'empêchait d'en tracer une autre avant au moins quelques secondes. Cela semblait peu, mais chaque seconde était primordiale. Nate envoyait des gerbes de sang qui, heureusement pour Juvia, ne pouvaient l'atteindre étant donné que son corps était constitué d'eau. Les autres n'étaient pas si chanceux. Le sang envoyé par le mage noir, en plus d'être poisseux et salissant, brûlait plus fort que les flammes de Natsu et semblaient également avoir des propriétés acides, leur rongeant la peau chaque fois qu'ils étaient touchés.

La plus blessée était sans nul doute Kiyomizu qui restait toujours la plus proche de Nate mais elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était détruire l'ordure qui lui avait volé la vie de son frère. A l'époque, il faisait partie de la guilde des Skull Battle où il était l'un des mages éminents de la guilde, sans pour autant être le meilleur. Avant que Seimei n'ait à se jeter devant sa sœur pour lui éviter une attaque fatale, celle-ci avait toutefois réussi à lui arracher un de ses bras grâce à sa mâchoire de dragonne. Sur le coup, elle s'était trouvée barbare. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était trouvée trop douce. Elle n'avait jamais pu totalement en finir avec lui, et quand Juvia lui avait décrit, d'après les informations de la mère d'Akemi, le Maître des Styx Crossers, elle avait su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de lui. Sa magie, son bras, cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Et aussitôt, elle avait rêvé d'enfin en finir avec lui. De l'assassiner.

Nate faiblissait peu à peu mais ses assaillants n'en menaient pas large non plus. Le corps de Kiyomizu était parsemé de bleus et de trous que le sang de Nate avait creusés sur sa peau, Lucy semblait épuisée après avoir invoqué à la suite Taurus, Virgo et Scorpio, et Juvia commençait à faire des erreurs, laissant souvent à leur ennemi la possibilité de tracer plus de runes qu'il n'en était capable au début. Seul Natsu paraissait aussi performant qu'au début. Ses griffes, ses ailes, ses cornes, son hurlement, il enchaînait attaque sur attaque, tentant d'éviter un maximum de coups de Nate et faisant tout pour parer les attaques en direction de Lucy, lui évitant ainsi d'être plus amochée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette dernière, voyant que son petit ami se prenait toutes les attaques qui lui étaient destinées et que le combat n'avançait pas, prit une décision. Elle allait probablement le regretter ensuite, vu son état de fatigue actuel, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Elle renvoya soudainement Scorpio, surprenant ses compagnons, et invoqua Gemini qui prit immédiatement son apparence.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main Lucy ?

\- Lucy, non ! Hurla le dragon slayer de feu. Tu as trop utilisé de magie, tu ne peux pas le faire à ce stade !

\- Juvia aurait bien dit la même chose, mais elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle ne dirait pas non à l'Urano Metria.

La constellationniste lui sourit. Nate les regardait, ne comprenant guère ce qui se profilait mais ayant bien remarqué que la mage stellaire allait devenir rapidement un danger. Il lança rapidement un éclair sanglant en sa direction mais Natsu se jeta sur son chemin, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa bien-aimée.

\- Je te fais confiance Lucy, mais t'as pas intérêt à crever ! Fais-le !

Elle hocha la tête. Lucy-Gemini se mit en position et bientôt, les deux sosies entrèrent en transe, préparant leur attaque.

Kiyomizu, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui se passait et s'y connaissait un peu en magie stellaire, lança rapidement son hurlement sur Lucy, la projetant au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! Cria Natsu, se jetant sur la dragonne.

\- Dégage Natsu, c'est ma vengeance ! Ta copine n'a pas le droit de le tuer à ma place !

Juvia regardait Kiyomizu d'un air choqué. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas cette même fille qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt, elle était trop différente. Puis la dragonne lui jeta un regard, et elle comprit. Si Nate avait tué quelqu'un de Fairy Tail, elle aurait réagi de la même manière. Elle lança sa cravache d'eau sur le bras de Nate, le bloquant ainsi une dizaine de secondes et, au signal de son amie, stoppa son attaque pour courir récupérer Lucy.

\- Natsu, viens aider Juvia, on doit s'en aller !

\- Hein ?

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant.

\- S'il te plaît Natsu, fais confiance à Juvia, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Le garçon hésita un instant, jetant un œil à Kiyomizu. Cette dernière venait de passer en dragon force, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et sa magie semblait tourner autour d'elle, prête à s'échapper au moindre relâchement. Il la jaugea une seconde puis, décidant que la vie de Lucy était plus importante, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et s'enfuit à la suite de Juvia. Ils retournèrent dans le couloir abîmé par les combats de tout à l'heure et Natsu allongea Lucy au sol, celle-ci retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Okay Juvia, maintenant faut que tu m'expliques.

\- Il a tué son frère, sa seule famille. Elle a un passé très douloureux, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Si on était resté, elle aurait pu tous nous tuer sans même le vouloir.

\- Mais c'est qui cette fille ? J'avais jamais vu une telle puissance !

\- Juvia non plus… Juvia pense que c'est cet homme qui a fait ressortir le pire en elle. En attendant, il faut que je vous soigne.

\- Hein ? Comment ?

Juvia sourit.

\- Pas vous soigner, mais je vais au moins laver vos plaies. Lucy a l'air mal en point, ajouta-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil à la constellationniste.

\- C'est la faute de cette dragonne, grogna Natsu.

La magie de Kiyomizu était à son paroxysme. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti un tel pouvoir affluer dans ses veines, elle détruisait Skull Battle. Non… Elle était encore une enfant à l'époque. Ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui était bien plus fort. Nate semblait plus en colère que jamais mais on pouvait toutefois lire la crainte dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle de son vivant. Jamais ressenti une telle frayeur. Jamais eu aussi peur de mourir. Elle se déchaînait contre lui, lui faisait sentir toute sa colère, toute sa hargne. Elle lui lança la Mâchoire du dragon aquatique, enchaîna avec le Tsunami sacré du dragon aquatique et frappait en même temps au corps à corps. Elle voulait en finir, mais elle voulait en même temps faire durer le plaisir de ce combat contre l'homme qui lui avait tout pris.

\- Espèce de salope, je vais t'anéantir !

Profitant de l'absence de Juvia, il tenta de tracer en vitesse ses runes pour détruire la magicienne, la peur illuminant ses yeux. Mais Kiyomizu était bien trop forte. Et alors qu'il était prêt à achever son cercle, elle lança sa technique ultime.

\- Seimei, je fais ça pour toi ! Art secret du dragon slayer : l'océan dévastateur ! Forces aquatiques du monde entier, résonnez pour moi, dévastez les côtes, détruisez le mal !

D'immenses vagues d'eau arrivaient de toutes parts, détruisant les murs de la pièce, faisant s'écrouler le plafond et arrachant chaque parcelle du corps de Nate par leur violence. Il hurlait. Et par ses cris, il apaisait Kiyomizu. Ses yeux reprenaient douloureusement leur couleur naturelle, ses écailles s'effaçaient peu à peu de son corps et elle tomba au sol, épuisée par une telle puissance. Nate était vaincu. Elle sourit. Enfin. Elle sortit un poignard de sous sa robe, accroché par un lacet à sa cuisse, et s'apprêta à en finir avec son ennemi, à lui arracher la vie comme il avait pris celle de son frère. Ce poignard, il avait appartenu à son père. Elle l'avait trouvé une fois où elle fouillait dans la maison après sa mort, cherchant pour des souvenirs qu'il aurait pu leur laissé, et avait trouvé ce petit bijou planqué dans un coffre. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il devait lui servir de protection, mais elle commençait à en douter. C'était le poignard d'un assassin, pas d'un maire.

Et alors qu'elle s'approchait de Nate, prête à lui ôter la vie, elle remarqua que son bras bougeait toujours.

\- Si je meurs, je t'emporterai avec moi. Cercle magique, vide la de son sang !

Kiyomizu sentit ses forces disparaître peu à peu. Elle criait, le sang s'échappant de son corps par tous les orifices. Et dans un dernier élan de détresse, elle se jeta sur son ennemi, lui plantant le poignard dans le cœur. Elle sourit, son visage se tordant de douleur à cause de la contraction de ses muscles. Elle pouvait enfin partir en paix.

Le poing partit tout seul. Lyon n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver le coup que déjà Gray le frappait de son autre bras.

\- Comment as tu osé ? Bâtard ! Connard ! C'EST MA JUVIA !

\- Gray, calme-toi putain !

Les mages de Fairy Tail et de Lamia Scale avaient cessé de festoyer. On n'entendait plus un bruit dans la guilde, à part Gray qui hurlait et frappait sans relâche son ami d'enfance. Lyon tentait d'esquiver les coups de son frère mais ne répondait pas, ne voulant pas le blesser physiquement alors qu'il était déjà mal mentalement. Shelia et Cherry accoururent vers Lyon, tentant de le protéger.

\- Gray, ça suffit ! Hurla Cherry. Tu vas le tuer !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il mettait toute sa hargne dans ses coups, touché en plein cœur par les paroles de Lyon. Shelia, pensant que cela avait assez duré, attaqua le mage de glace.

\- Rugissement du dieu des cieux !

Gray se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, n'ayant pas prévu que l'autre l'attaquerait.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu te donnes en spectacle ! Si tu savais tout ce que Juvia a enduré par ta faute, tu ne te mettrais pas dans un tel état ! Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à ce qu'avait pu ressentir Lyon ? Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer !

La petite cousine Brendy était furieuse. Elle avait été témoin de la douleur de Juvia et Lyon et ne supportait pas la réaction de Gray. Juvia était désespérée, elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher et Lyon avait été sa bouée. Ils avaient tous les deux souffert et le mage de glace de Lamia Scale ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Alors que Shelia allait se jeter sur Gray pour le frapper, Lyon se releva et l'attrapa par les bras, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Lâche-moi ! Il faut que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières à ce malpoli !

\- Calme-toi Shelia. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis s'apaisa. Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'approcha de Gray, plus calme qu'avant.

\- Ecoute-le. Si tu t'en prends encore à lui, tu auras affaire à moi, menaça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Erza, qui avait tout vu de la scène, fut peinée de la réaction démesurée de Gray. Elle était désolée que Lyon ait à subir sa colère, mais était surtout attristée que le mage de glace de Fairy Tail soit encore si profondément touché par le départ de Juvia après tout ce temps. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur lui dans les prochains jours.

Lyon s'approcha de son condisciple à petits pas, ne souhaitant pas se faire frapper une autre fois, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air dédaigneux et se leva sans son aide, sortant de la guilde. Lyon le suivit, souhaitant s'expliquer avec lui. Lorsqu'il le retrouva, Gray était assis à même le sol contre un mur de la guilde, la tête dans ses bras pour cacher ses yeux qui menaçaient de pleurer. Lyon, alerté par sa détresse, s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. D'abord étonné par le geste de son ami d'enfance, Gray se laissa finalement faire, trop triste pour protester.

\- Tu lui manquais. Fairy Tail lui manquait.

Il soupira. Il jeta un œil à l'autre, et commença à raconter :

\- Ça s'est passé quelques jours avant son départ. Elle habitait chez Cherry et Shelia et ces deux-là étaient parties en mission pendant quelques jours. La journée, elle paraissait aller bien, mais je pense que chaque fois qu'elle était seule, elle repensait à sa vie ici. Un soir, il y a eu un orage énorme. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était normal, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas, ça empirait même, et j'ai commencé à me demander si ça ne venait pas d'elle. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était dévastée. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu personne dans cet état-là… J'ai essayé de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors elle a commencé à parler. Elle m'a raconté combien tu lui manquais, combien elle t'aimait. Elle m'a parlé de Fairy Tail, où elle hésitait à rentrer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait à moi mais que c'était de toi dont elle était amoureuse. Et puis… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je crois qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée. Et elle m'a embrassé.

Il fit une pause, regarda les yeux de Gray dans lesquels s'était finalement tue la hargne pour laisser plus de place au désespoir, et reprit son récit.

\- Elle est partie deux jours plus tard. Avant de nous quitter, elle m'a avouée qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour moi, mais je lisais dans ses yeux que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Elle t'aimait trop pour te trahir avec moi. Je suis désolé Gray, ajouta-t-il finalement. J'aurais préféré ne pas te le dire, mais je pensai que tu méritais de le savoir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas éternellement.

Il se leva, prêt à quitter son ami. Gray, lui, resta assis dans la même position pendant encore quelques temps. Il était en train d'intégrer toutes les informations fournies par Lyon, pensant à la magicienne aquatique. Il se leva finalement au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, entrant à nouveau dans la guilde, ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer. Il s'avança vers Lyon, devant lequel se postait Shelia, prête à intervenir si besoin, et annonça :

\- Je te pardonne.


	17. Réveille-toi !

Alertée par les cris de son amie, Juvia avait accouru dans la pièce où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le spectacle auquel elle assistait la terrifiait. Nate était mort, un poignard plongé dans son cœur, et Kiyomizu semblait se débattre contre le mal, son sang s'échappant peu à peu de son corps. Elle se dépêcha de se jeter aux pieds de son amie, hurlant, pleurant. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle ! Natsu arriva, et voyant la détresse de son amie, attrapa Kiyomizu dans ses bras pour l'emmener au plus vite à Crocus. Juvia pleurait à n'en plus finir, et avec elle, le ciel pleurait également. Sa peine était plus forte que jamais. Lucy, qui avait fini par reprendre connaissance, rejoignit difficilement Juvia, atterrée par son état.

\- Juvia, où sont Natsu et Kiyomizu ?

La jeune fille pleurait à n'en plus finir, ne remarquant même pas que la constellationniste s'adressait à elle. Son amie allait mourir. Peu importe la vitesse à laquelle Natsu allait, elle allait mourir, emportant avec elle un morceau de Juvia. Ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues trempées, tout son corps semblait pris de convulsions tant elle tremblait, au point que Lucy se demanda bientôt si elle aussi n'était pas mal en point. Elle l'attrapa par les bras et la secoua.

\- Juvia ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ?

\- Pas… assez puissante… Mourir… Cercle magique…

Lucy s'arrêta, choquée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Natsu avait du l'emmener de vitesse dans l'hôpital du quartier, il serait assez rapide, elle resterait en vie. Elle attrapa Juvia dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour faire passer la douleur. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, elles restèrent ainsi, la femme de la pluie à déverser sa peine et la fille des étoiles à tenter de la consoler. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que son amie semblait se calmer un peu, Lucy intervint :

\- Il faut les rejoindre Juvia, Natsu a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital où des gens prendront soin d'elle. Elle va vivre, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le visage de Juvia entre les mains pour regarder celle-ci dans les yeux.

L'espoir brilla un instant dans les yeux de la magicienne aquatique avant que la douleur ne s'y loge à nouveau.

\- Elle ne vivra pas, ce serait une utopie de penser qu'elle puisse survivre à ce qu'elle a surmonté, répondit-elle à voix basse, le visage terni par la souffrance, comme une automate. Allons plutôt libérer les otages.

Lucy ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'un robot avait pris la place de son amie. Cependant, si il y avait bien des otages ici, elles devaient vraiment aller les sauver. Elle se leva, tirant son amie par le bras pour qu'elle la suive, et elles partirent en direction des prisons, Juvia marchant au ralenti, comme morte à l'intérieur. Lucy se sentait mal. Elle ne connaissait pas la dragon slayer aquatique mais ressentait la détresse de son amie et cela lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Elles descendirent les escaliers et Lucy ouvrit les cages, choquée de voir des personnes enfermées. Elle leur expliqua la situation, que la guilde avait été vaincue et, soutenant le vieillard qui semblait très affaibli, ils partirent tous les cinq en direction de Crocus.

Au QG des Styx Crossers, se remettant peu à peu de ses blessures, une femme aux cheveux sombres murmurait dans l'ombre :

\- On se reverra gamine. On n'en a pas fini toi et moi.

Une fois arrivés aux abords de la ville, elle vit le commanditaire de la mission ainsi que de nombreux citadins les accueillir comme des héros.

\- Ces personnes ont besoin de soin, je vous laisse vous en charger. Une de nos amies est très mal en point et doit déjà être à l'hôpital, nous devons la rejoindre, dit la constellationniste à Monsieur Livin.

\- Comment vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda une femme derrière lui.

\- Prenez soin de ces trois personnes et faites attention à vous. S'il vous plait, nous devons vraiment y aller.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit le commanditaire, le ton plein de compassion. Nous vous remettrons votre récompense quand votre amie ira mieux.

\- Merci, murmura Lucy, la voix triste.

Elle tira Juvia dont le regard vide montrait la peine et elles se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital du quartier. Arrivées à l'entrée, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Natsu qui courait vers la sortie.

\- Lucy ! J'étais en train de venir vous chercher !

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est en soin intensif. Il y a des médecins et des mages qui maitrisent des sorts de soin pour s'occuper d'elle, mais elle a bien failli y passer.

Il prit une pause avant de continuer en regardant Juvia :

\- Elle est dans le coma. Comme elle était en train de se vider de son sang, ils ont arrêté les hémorragies, mais elle était sur le point de mourir. J'étais compatible, alors j'ai donné mon sang pour l'aider. Ils sont en train de transfuser toutes les poches de sang qu'ils peuvent trouver dans son corps, mais elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre totalement.

Lucy semblait rassurée. Elle était en vie, c'était déjà ça. Dans le coma, mais en vie. Elle jeta un œil à Juvia qui semblait toujours aussi morne, et lui proposa d'aller la voir. Juvia la regarda comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage et hocha difficilement la tête. Elle voulait la voir. Lucy prit la main de son amie et, après avoir demandé la chambre à Natsu qui préférait se reposer un peu dans le hall, elles montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre la salle dans laquelle était prise en charge Kiyomizu. Au début, les médecins ne voulaient pas les laisser entrer, disant et répétant qu'elle nécessitait des soins et que les visites n'étaient donc pas possibles pour le moment, mais, en voyant l'état de Juvia, un des mages soignants accepta néanmoins qu'elles entrent dans la pièce si toutefois elles ne gênaient pas leurs opérations. Lucy, rassurée, décida pourtant de laisser Juvia aller la voir seule, pensant que sa présence dérangerait plus qu'autre chose.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de soins intensifs, l'ex-fée eut l'impression de mourir et de revivre à la fois. Les machines montraient que le cœur de la dragonne battait toujours, bien que difficilement, rassurant Juvia sur la survie de son amie, mais la voir ainsi allongée, une dizaine de perfusions lui fournissant du sang, blessée, presque sans vie, elle avait l'impression de devenir malade. Elle sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, incapable de supporter cette vue plus longtemps. Lucy la regarda du coin de l'œil, peinée, et les deux filles rejoignirent Natsu qui s'était installé dans un coin du hall de l'hôpital. La constellationniste confia son amie à Natsu et, après un coup d'œil entendu pour qu'il la laisse purger sa peine d'elle-même, elle s'éloigna un peu pour passer un coup de fil à la guilde depuis sa lacryma de communication personnelle.

\- Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ? Demanda Mirajane depuis le comptoir de la guilde où elle avait répondu à l'appel.

\- Oui, oui. Dis Mira, je pourrais parler au Maître s'il te plait ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Mirajane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, enfin Natsu et moi allons bien, je… je dois juste parler au Maître. Nous avons fini la mission mais nous allons devoir rester à Crocus un peu plus longtemps.

\- Je… Comme tu voudras. Je vais le chercher immédiatement.

\- Euh, Mira ? A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré que tu lui passes la lacryma, j'aurais besoin de lui parler en privé…

\- Très bien, je lui apporte sur le champ. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Lucy soupira, n'osant expliquer la situation à Mirajane. Elle savait que pour l'instant Juvia préférait sûrement ne pas dire aux autres où elle se trouvait mais devait tout de même prévenir le maître pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle vit la lacryma bouger dans la main de Mirajane, lui faisant tourner la tête, jusqu'à arriver au Maître.

\- Bonjour Lucy, rassure-moi, vous allez bien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Makarov après s'être isolé dans son bureau.

\- Natsu et moi, oui. Maître, la mission que nous avons prise, elle était prise par des membres des MSG également. Ce sont…

\- Les Mages Sans Guildes, j'en ai déjà entendu parlé oui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'était Juvia et une amie à elle.

Le vieillard demeura bouchée bée. Pendant un instant, il jaugea Lucy à travers la lacryma, puis reprit rapidement ses esprits, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Le Maître de la guilde que nous devions abattre, les Styx Crossers, il connaissait l'amie de Juvia, Kiyomizu. Il l'avait affrontée par le passé, il était responsable de la mort de son frère. C'est une dragon slayer de seconde génération, plus puissante que Luxus je pense, mais il a quand même réussi à la blesser. Elle s'est vidée de son sang, on est actuellement à l'hôpital le plus proche de là où nous étions et elle est dans le coma. Je ne sais pas quand on rentrera, mais je ne veux pas abandonner Juvia alors que Kiyomizu est dans un tel état, elle ne s'en remettrait pas et moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- Je comprends. Quelques mages de Lamia Scale sont à Fairy Tail pendant quelques jours, veux-tu que je demande à Shelia et Wendy de vous rejoindre ? J'ai cru comprendre que Shelia et Juvia s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées pendant le séjour de Juvia à Lamia Scale, ça lui fera peut-être du bien de la voir, et elles pourront donner un coup de main aux médecins.

\- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, Maître, acquiesça Lucy en hochant la tête. Oui, faites les venir. Je dois vous laisser, Natsu et Juvia m'attendent. Je vous tiendrai au courant de la situation régulièrement.

\- Très bien. Faites attention à vous mes enfants. Je vais prévenir de ce pas Wendy et Shelia.

Lucy sourit et coupa la communication, rejoignant son compagnon qui serrait Juvia dans ses bras. Natsu lâcha Juvia pour embrasser Lucy, heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Il s'en était énormément voulu de l'abandonner au QG de la guilde noire alors qu'elle était mal en point mais, en assistant à la mort presque certaine de Kiyomizu, il n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas agir. Il espérait de tout cœur que son geste n'aura pas été vain et qu'elle finirait par se relever de cette épreuve difficile. Il resta à discuter avec sa petite amie encore quelques minutes avant de décider d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Lucy le laissa partir et s'installa à la place de Natsu, aux côtés de Juvia. Elle sentait que son amie était en train de sombrer, et pour empêcher le désespoir de trop s'installer en elle, elle parlait. Lucy lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de la guilde, ses missions, les bagarres habituelles à la guilde, Gajeel qui leur cassait les oreilles en chantant, les prémices de son amour avec Natsu, les récompenses de missions qui s'envolaient en fumée à cause de Natsu. Lorsqu'elle en vint à Levy qui sortait depuis peu avec Gajeel, Juvia réagit pour la première fois, un semblant de demi-sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres. C'était déjà ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu était finalement de retour, accompagné. Un petit garçon se tenait à son bras et, apercevant Juvia, se précipita pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Juvia ! Tu l'as fait ! Oh, tu aurais vu la tête de Maman quand on a appris la nouvelle, elle a perdu dix ans tant elle rayonnait ! Ben Juvia, demanda-t-il après avoir observé la jeune fille un instant, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Alors que Lucy pensait que son amie allait rester tout aussi éteinte, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la magicienne, comme si il lui était impossible de ne pas répondre au garçon. En voyant le regard de Juvia, Lucy crut voir le regard d'une mère posé sur son enfant, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Elle fut émue à cette pensée.

\- Akemi… Je suis heureuse que ta maman aille mieux, sourit-elle. Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de… d'une amie qui m'aidait pour la mission. Elle est ici… elle dort…

\- Alors viens, on va la réveiller !

\- Akemi, tenta d'intervenir Lucy.

\- Viens Juvia, montre moi sa chambre. Je veux la rencontrer.

\- Oui… d'accord. Ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie… bredouilla la magicienne aquatique, se laissant emmener par le garçon.

Juvia indiqua au garçon dans quelle chambre avait été installée Kiyomizu après ses soins intensifs, et le garçon la traîna au travers des couloirs pour rejoindre la dragonne. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite chambre au fond d'un étage où un médecin et une infirmière continuaient à veiller sur la vie de la patiente, de nombreuses poches faisant circuler du sang dans son corps afin d'irriguer son cœur. Le petit garçon lâcha la main de Juvia et s'approcha de Kiyomizu, les soignants lui laissant la place, attendris par sa présence au chevet de la malade.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

\- C'est… Kiyomizu. C'est une grande dragon slayer.

\- Eau pure. C'est tellement beau. C'est un peu ce que reflète son visage en ce moment, la pureté. Tu ne trouves pas, Juvia, qu'elle est belle comme ça ?

\- Si, je suppose…

\- Moi je la trouve très belle. Bonjour Kiyomizu, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers la dragonne dans le coma. Je m'appelle Akemi, je suis un ami de Juvia, et elle est très triste parce que tu dors. Je te trouve très jolie, et je suis sûre que tu es aussi très gentille, alors si tu es gentille, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi pour moi, réveille-toi pour le garçon qui m'a amené jusqu'à l'hôpital et pour son amie, réveille-toi pour maman et pour tous les gens qui habitent ici et qui veulent te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour eux. Réveille-toi pour Juvia.

Juvia le regardait, émue aux larmes. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître, ayant vu sa propre mère revenir de son combat en chaise roulante, mais ses paroles l'avaient touchée en plein cœur. Les mains sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes, elle se laissa tomber au sol, prenant Akemi dans ses bras.

\- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.


	18. Le retour de Juvia

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Kiyomizu était dans le coma. Dès le premier soir, Natsu et Lucy avaient fait la démarche de chercher des chambres d'hôtel disponibles, sachant qu'ils resteraient probablement quelques temps, mais la mère d'Akemi, se sentant redevable, leur avait proposé de les héberger le temps de leur séjour. Natsu avait failli refuser, ne pouvant pas accepter une telle hospitalité pendant si longtemps mais, en remarquant l'effet produit par Akemi sur Juvia, Lucy avait fait taire son petit ami pour accepter la proposition. Elle voyait bien que le jeune garçon permettait à Juvia de se remettre peu à peu de son traumatisme et que la présence de celui-ci l'apaisait. Le couple de Fairy Tail avait donc hérité de la chambre d'amis tandis que la magicienne aquatique dormait avec Akemi.

Le lendemain de la défaite des Styx Crossers, Wendy et Shelia étaient arrivées à Crocus, comme promis par Makarov. Gray et Lyon avaient tout de suite pensé à Juvia quand le Maître avait refusé de leur dire où elles allaient, mais il les avait rassuré en leur disant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas celle qui nécessitait leurs soins. Quand elles furent arrivées à l'hôpital, Wendy et Shelia s'étaient précipitées vers leurs amis pour les saluer, plus qu'heureuses de revoir Juvia et surtout de la voir en bonne santé. Natsu leur avait expliqué la situation et, après avoir parlé avec les médecins en charge de Kiyomizu, les deux jeunes filles étaient montées au chevet de la blessée pour lui apporter les soins nécessaires. Elles essayaient de revenir toutes les deux heures, si leur magie s'était assez régénérée, afin d'apporter une aide régulière à la dragon slayer.

En plus de leur soutien magique, elles apportaient aussi un soutien moral incroyable à Juvia. La magicienne aquatique, commençant déjà à se remettre de la douleur de l'événement grâce à Akemi, redevenait peu à peu elle-même grâce à la présence des magiciennes célestes. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Shelia pendant son séjour à Lamia Scale, la plus jeune des cousines Brendy étant drôle, impulsive et sincère à la fois, et la revoir lui faisait un bien fou. Wendy, même si peu proche d'elle du temps où elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail, restait Wendy. Elle était de ce genre de filles dont le sourire illuminait la journée de quiconque le voyait, une fille d'une sagesse incroyable malgré son jeune âge et les malheurs dont la vie l'avait dotée, entre la disparition de ses parents, la disparition de Grandiné et la disparition de Mystogan. Même sans la même complicité que celle qui l'unissait à Shelia, Juvia savait que Wendy faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur, pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Et elle y arrivait.

Après ces trois semaines, Juvia était à nouveau elle-même. Elle s'inquiétait toujours autant de l'état de Kiyomizu, bien sûr, mais elle pouvait désormais entrer dans sa chambre la conscience tranquille, elle lui parlait même quelques fois, bien que consciente que celle-ci ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui répondre. L'optimisme habituel des personnes qui l'entouraient avait fini par déteindre sur elle et elle en venait presque à espérer que la dragonne survivrait.

Ce jour-ci, quand Juvia se leva finalement après une des meilleures nuits de sommeil qu'elle avait passé dans les dernières semaines, les trois mages de Fairy Tail et Shelia l'attendaient de pied ferme dans le salon de la maison, ayant besoin d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de tous les retrouver ici, Shelia et Wendy séjournant à l'hôtel et les rejoignant en général directement à l'hôpital, mais vu le regard que lui lançait Lucy, elle comprit que leur présence était importante.

\- Salut Juv', bien dormi ? Demanda Shelia, probablement la moins gênée du groupe avec Natsu, qui lui avait son expression habituelle.

\- Très bien, merci Shelia, et toi ? Il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez parlez à Juvia ? Ajouta-t-elle après un instant, la curiosité l'emportant sur la politesse.

\- Juvia… chuchota Lucy. Tu sais combien tu comptes pour nous, tu sais que nous ne voudrions te blesser pour rien au monde.

La magicienne aquatique la regardait sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc ?

\- Natsu et moi devons rentrer à Fairy Tail, soupira-t-elle. Shelia et Wendy ont accepté de rester ici pour t'aider et pour aider Kiyomizu, mais le Maître nous a appelé d'urgence hier soir. J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de l'ampleur que prenait Tartaros depuis quelques mois, et de nombreuses guildes noires à leurs ordres sont en train de semer la terreur à travers tout Fiore. Nous ne connaissons pas l'emplacement du QG du troisième pilier de l'Alliance Baram mais nous devons à tout prix arrêter les agissements de tous ceux sous leurs ordres, pour éviter que des gens aient à en pâtir, comme… comme Kiyomizu. Le Maître a rappelé tout le monde. Toutes les guildes officielles du royaume doivent se battre contre cette nouvelle menace en attendant qu'on ait suffisamment d'informations sur Tartaros pour les attaquer directement.

Juvia la regarda, étonnée. Elle avait été coupée du monde pendant si longtemps, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que leur pouvoir avait tant crû en si peu de temps. Pour elle, c'est comme si elle venait à peine de quitter Fairy Tail, mais le monde avait continué à tourner pendant son absence, et ce même monde était en train de devenir fou. La Juvia qui existait trois semaines plus tôt n'aurait pas fait attention aux paroles de Lucy, ne remarquant probablement pas leur disparition avant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. La nouvelle Juvia se devait de réagir. Elle avait eu une énorme prise de conscience pendant cette période, elle qui n'avait encore jamais eu à vivre quelque chose d'aussi dur, et comprenait la réaction des Maîtres de guilde. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez raison, ils ont besoin de vous. Juvia… Juvia est désolée de vous forcer à rester, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les mages des cieux.

\- Te mine pas Juv', toi aussi tu as besoin de nous, c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de se séparer en deux groupes. Comme on peut toutes les deux aider Kiyomizu à se rétablir plus rapidement, on a décidé de rester. Même si, bredouilla-t-elle, incertaine, je pense que l'une de nous devra rentrer d'ici peu de temps. Ils risquent d'avoir besoin de nous là-bas aussi.

\- Juvia comprend, elle ne vous en voudra jamais pour ça. Et puis… peut-être Kiyomizu ne se remettra jamais, et je vous aurais fait perdre du temps à tous…

\- Enfin, Juvia ! Ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça !

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers Wendy qui venait d'intervenir. C'était bien rare de voir la petite magicienne sortir de ses gonds.

\- Kiyomizu est ton amie, c'est normal que tu souhaites être à ses côtés, jamais on n'a pensé que c'était une perte de temps ! Si on est là c'est pour te soutenir et l'aider à se rétablir, mais si c'est pour que tu pleures sur ton sort, alors effectivement, on devrait peut-être tous partir !

La jeune fille s'était levée, envahie d'une rage inhabituelle. Etonnée de son propre comportement, elle se rassit, honteuse, et balbutia des excuses.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Wendy, sourit la magicienne aquatique. Tu as raison. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Juvia redeviendra Juvia.

La dragonne des Cieux sourit à cette affirmation. Enfin, elle retrouvait enfin la Juvia qu'elle connaissait. Lucy et Natsu passèrent le reste de la journée à l'hôpital avec leurs amis et, en milieu d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent chez Akemi pour faire leurs bagages. Lucy emballait ses affaires dans un coin de la chambre pendant que Natsu profitait de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant la nuit, redoutant déjà les heures de charrette et de train qu'ils devraient subir le lendemain matin. Si Natsu restait égal à lui-même, Lucy, elle, semblait plus inquiète que d'habitude. En arrivant dans la chambre, le dragon slayer remarqua les traits tendus de sa petite amie et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras par derrière, la surprenant. Elle arrêta son activité pour profiter des caresses que lui prodiguait son compagnon mais rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et, les yeux dans les yeux, lui fit part de ses craintes :

\- J'ai peur, Natsu. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel était Juvia quand Kiyomizu… et elle ne la connaît que depuis quelques mois. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant cette guerre ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter Lucy. Tu te souviens ? Je suis celui qui ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver. Et si pour te garder en vie, je dois survivre, alors je survivrai. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il finalement au creux de son oreille.

Lucy rougit, émue aux larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait part de ses sentiments. Jusqu'à ce jour, ils avaient toujours été ensemble parce que c'est ce qui leur avait semblé le plus évident, immuable, mais Lucy et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs sentiments, ne voulant pas risquer de changer le bonheur qu'ils vivaient. Elle se sentait tellement pleine en cet instant. Des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et elle affirma finalement :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Natsu. Je t'aime tellement.

Il poussa une mèche qui empiétait sur son visage, essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts et, mettant tout son amour dans son geste, l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Une passion nouvelle naissait entre eux et, ne voulant pas briser l'intensité du moment, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit sans jamais arrêter de l'embrasser. Il la regarda, admirant la beauté et la sensualité de celle qui partageait sa vie et, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur histoire, il lui fit l'amour.

Le lendemain, quand Juvia se réveilla, ils étaient prêts à partir. Elle jeta un œil à côté d'elle où Akemi dormait encore, épuisé d'avoir parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avec elle. Il semblait tellement paisible lorsqu'il dormait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer de quoi étaient faits ses rêves. Elle se leva finalement au bout de quelques minutes, grognant de ne pas pouvoir se recoucher. Elle devait dire au revoir aux deux fées. Elle se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse avant de réveiller le petit garçon qui lui aussi avait émis le souhait de les saluer avant leur départ. Ils descendirent finalement pour rejoindre les quatre magiciens qui les attendaient devant la maison. Lucy, sa valise à la main, était en train de discuter avec Wendy et Shelia, pendant que Natsu semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En voyant la mage aquatique arriver, ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle pour la saluer. Lucy lui sauta immédiatement dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles d'excuses et lui promettant de prendre de ses nouvelles aussi souvent que possible. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, sa voix tremblait et Juvia sentait qu'elle ne pouvait en dire plus. Pas grave, tout avait été dit. Elle se tourna vers Natsu, ne sachant trop comment lui dire au revoir, n'ayant jamais été particulièrement proche du mage de feu, mais il l'étonna en la prenant dans ses bras. Après avoir vérifié que les autres étaient trop occupées à faire leurs adieux pour les entendre, il lui chuchota :

\- Quand Kiyomizu sera remise, va le voir. Je sais que tu as souffert, je sais que tu as quitté Fairy Tail pour ne plus le revoir, mais tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il endure depuis ton départ. Il… Il est détruit, Juvia.

Il prit une pause.

\- Arrange toi avec Lucy via sa lacryma pour la date et le lieu, et je ferais en sorte qu'il vienne. S'il te plait. C'est… c'est mon meilleur ami, et il a besoin de toi.

Juvia baissa les yeux au sol. Elle comprenait que Natsu s'inquiète pour Gray, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de le revoir aussi rapidement. Pour l'heure, elle préférait se concentrer sur la dragonne dans le coma, elle verrait plus tard pour ses sentiments pour le mage de glace. Elle embrassa une dernière fois la constellationniste et le couple s'en alla en direction de la gare.

\- Il a raison tu sais, asserta Wendy.

\- A toi aussi, ça te ferait du bien, compléta l'autre. Tu saurais enfin où tu en es dans tes sentiments. Lyon aussi se fait du souci pour toi depuis que tu es parti. Il a l'air moins vivant, presque éteint.

Juvia se sentait mal. Elle était partie pour son propre bien et avait l'impression d'avoir fait souffrir tout le monde par sa décision. Alors qu'elle se sentait partie pour ruminer son malheur dans un coin, elle se ressaisit. Elle devait être plus forte. Elle devait être Juvia.

\- Juvia les rencontrera. Tous les deux.

Les deux autres sourirent, heureuses de retrouver leur amie.


	19. Renouer les liens

Juvia revivait. Sa prise de conscience, dont ses amis étaient en grosse partie la cause, lui avait permis de reprendre le pas sur son existence pour redevenir celle qu'elle était réellement, celle que Wendy et Shelia aimaient voir. Wendy et Juvia s'étaient énormément rapprochées en à peine une semaine depuis le départ de Natsu et Lucy, et Shelia, déjà très amie avec les deux, ajoutait du peps à leur trio. La magicienne aquatique était étonnée de combien Wendy avait grandi depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle la trouvait plus fraîche, plus mûre, et elle était étonnée de tout ce qu'elles avaient en commun. Le trio, bientôt inséparable, allait et venait entre l'hôpital, la maison d'Akemi où elles donnaient un coup de main à sa mère dans ses tâches ménagères, et le bar du commanditaire où elles aimaient discuter. Akemi les suivait presque tout le temps. Déjà très attaché à Juvia, le jeune garçon de onze ans s'était également rapproché des deux magiciennes célestes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir chaque fois que Wendy lui adressait la parole. Toutes les fois où cela arrivait, Juvia et Shelia se regardaient d'un air entendu avant d'éclater de rire. Il y avait matière à faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là.

Chaque jour ou presque, elles recevaient un appel de Lucy ou de quelqu'un de la guilde au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Kiyomizu pour les prévenir de comment avançait la guerre contre Tartaros.

Les mages allaient et venaient pour s'attaquer aux guildes clandestines, les groupes formés par les Maîtres grandissant avec la difficulté des épreuves à surmonter, et il arrivait parfois que pas moins de six ou sept mages aillent affronter ensemble une seule guilde noire. Shelia avait reçu par le biais de sa cousine des informations concernant Lamia Scale où le système était globalement le même. Vu la vitesse à laquelle les guildes ennemies croissaient, les Maîtres des différentes guildes officielles décidaient parfois d'envoyer ensemble des mages de familles différentes pour en affronter une qui serait plus puissante que les autres. C'était grâce à ça que Natsu s'était retrouvé à combattre auprès de Sting et Rogue ou Erza aux côtés de Miliana et Kagura, les deux trios ayant chaque fois rempli leur mission avec brio, malgré les dégâts matériels causés à la guilde dans les deux cas. Une véritable machine de guerre s'était mise en route. Malheureusement, personne n'avait encore pu trouver d'informations suffisantes pour localiser Tartaros. Le pilier de l'Alliance Baram semblait indétectable et personne n'avait l'air d'avoir une seule idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver.

Ce jour-là, les quatre amis étaient en train de boire un café quand Cherry avait contacté sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle eut coupé l'appel, Shelia avait une mine dépitée.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée Juvia, je vais devoir rentrer. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas, il y a quelques blessés et je suis celle qui peut le mieux les aider à se rétablir rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Shelia, c'est tout à fait normal. Vous êtes restées déjà bien longtemps loin de chez vous, toutes les deux. Peut-être que tu devrais aussi rentrer Wendy, ils risquent d'avoir besoin de ton aide, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre.

\- S'ils ne m'ont toujours pas appelés, c'est que je pense qu'ils se passent de moi pour le moment. Et puis, Polyussica-san est là-bas, elle aussi. Ecoute Juvia, on en a déjà parlé plein de fois. Kiyomizu a autant besoin d'aide que les autres, alors si Shelia doit partir, je reste, point final.

Juvia soupira, mais fut reconnaissante que son amie soit aussi têtue. Elle aurait détestée que les deux aient à partir maintenant. Shelia prévoyait de partir en début d'après-midi pour pouvoir rentrer au plus tôt aider les personnes qui en avait besoin, et c'est en voyant son amie partir que Juvia prit une décision. Elle sortir sa lacryma de communication et téléphona à la constellationniste. A peine l'image de la blonde apparut, Juvia demanda :

\- 17h, le Vairon ?

\- Ça sera fait, répondit l'autre en hochant la tête avant de raccrocher.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Lucy.

\- Oh, quelque chose d'important ? S'inquiéta Wendy.

\- Le temps de renouer les liens.

Wendy la regarda un instant avant de comprendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Tant mieux, ça lui ferait du bien.

Il arriva essoufflé au café après avoir couru depuis la gare pour espérer arriver à l'heure. Quand son meilleur ami lui avait parlé d'un rendez-vous auquel il devait se rendre à Crocus sans lui donner plus d'informations que l'heure et le lieu, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, n'ayant pas l'intention de faire plusieurs heures de train juste pour que le dragon slayer puisse se ficher de lui quand il rentrerait. Puis il avait vu ses yeux. Il avait ce regard sérieux qu'il ne montrait qu'aux ennemis de Fairy Tail, ce regard qui parlait de famille. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes au sujet du mystérieux rendez-vous, Natsu lui avait finalement dit en soupirant :

\- Elle a demandé à te voir.

Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre comment Natsu avait réussi à entrer en contact avec elle ni pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, il avait juste foncé à la gare pour la rejoindre au plus vite, après avoir murmuré un « Merci » silencieux que son meilleur ami avait deviné.

Il était en train d'entrer dans le Vairon quand il la vit. Elle était la, source de pluie, source de soleil, source de merveilles. Ses yeux toujours aussi profonds, ses cheveux qui tombaient désormais plus bas et s'allongeaient en une magnifique cascade bleue, son corps terriblement tentateur, son sourire timide aux fossettes discrètes, toute la beauté d'un portrait avec la grâce d'une femme. Elle était là, et il se sentait nu, comme un livre ouvert. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de jouer longtemps la comédie de la distance tant la retrouver lui faisait du bien. Il s'approcha lentement, sa capacité à réfléchir tendant dangereusement vers le néant. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua finalement, elle semblait prise aux mêmes débats intérieurs que lui. Comment le saluer ? De quoi lui parler ? Parler sentiments ou parler météo ? Alors qu'elle tentait de faire marcher son cerveau à cent à l'heure, il prit finalement la décision pour elle et, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à ses côtés, il la prit contre son corps pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-il alors au creux de son oreille, non pas comme une interrogation, mais plutôt comme la réponse cicatrisante d'une question douloureuse.

\- Oui, Juvia va bien.

Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, lovée contre le corps de celui pour lequel son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, profitant de cet instant paisible dans sa vie mouvementée. Elle comptait sur cette rencontre pour trouver le mot à mettre sur ses sentiments après cet éloignement et avait peur que ce ne soit plus dur que prévu. Plus tard. Pour l'heure, seul comptait le moment présent.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la gêne reprit le pas sur le bonheur de retrouver l'autre et les deux se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues. Gray tenta de redevenir l'homme impassible qu'il était avant son départ mais elle l'avait changé, l'avait rendu plus vulnérable, et il ne savait plus comment agir en sa présence.

\- Alors… Euh… Comment se passe l'arrestation des guildes clandestines à la solde de Tartaros ? Tout le monde va bien à Fairy Tail ? Pas de blessés ? Demanda Juvia, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Oh. Oui, tout le monde va bien. Enfin… Levy a été blessée sur une mission avec Gajeel, d'ailleurs le pauvre n'arrête pas de s'en vouloir depuis, mais Polyussica l'a remise sur pied en un rien de temps. Et Cana a failli être très mal en point aussi une fois, mais elle était avec Lisanna et Guildartz qui lui ont sauvé la vie. A part ça… Tout va bien.

\- D'accord. Tant mieux alors.

La jeune fille fuyait le regard de son compagnon. En tant normal, elle aurait été heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de la guilde, mais la situation l'empêchait de se réjouir de quoique ce soit. Elle tenta de reprendre un rythme régulier de respiration, sentant que son cœur commençait à s'emporter, et se rappela soudain d'une promesse qu'elle s'était faite en quittant Lamia Scale, une promesse qu'elle avait l'intention d'enfin tenir. Pour une fois, elle allait arrêter de fuir les problèmes que son cœur lui causait.

\- Est-ce que Juvia peut être sincère une minute ?

\- S'il te plaît, le supplia l'autre qui n'en menait pas bien large et voulait à tout prix entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Elle reprit sa respiration, se calma, et parla :

\- Juvia est désolée d'avoir quitté la guilde. Natsu lui a dit que tu en avais souffert, et elle regrette que tu aies eu à réparer les pots cassés. Non, attends, laisse Juvia finir, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de l'interrompre. Juvia a pris la bonne décision. Elle est désolée d'avoir eu à le faire, mais elle a pris la bonne décision. Elle souffrait, elle ne savait pas où elle en était, et partir, même si c'était probablement la décision la plus douloureuse de sa vie, ça lui a permis d'avancer. Elle ne sait toujours pas où elle en est aujourd'hui, mais elle a voyagé, elle s'est entraînée, elle s'est fait une nouvelle amie, et même si son cœur est toujours en émoi quand elle te voit, même si te revoir est plus difficile qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, même si elle a l'impression de t'aimer toujours autant, aujourd'hui, elle se sent mieux.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son discours, elle se sentait effectivement mieux. Elle se rendait vraiment compte de combien son départ lui avait apporté maintenant qu'elle le disait et se sentait plus légère, un poids ôté de sa poitrine. Elle espérait juste que Gray n'ait pas mal pris sa déclaration… Elle-même n'avait pas prévu de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait encore, et elle s'était maintenant mise dans un sale pétrin si il réagissait mal. Elle lui jeta un œil, curieuse de voir sa réaction.

Le garçon semblait perdu. Lui qui avait sombré dans la folie après son départ était désormais bien silencieux, lui-même perplexe face à la réaction de son cœur. Il avait tellement eu l'impression d'être amoureux d'elle, et maintenant qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments… Plus rien. Non, pas vraiment plus rien, elle lui plaisait toujours autant, et il sentait que la nouvelle Juvia était moins exubérante, plus naturelle, et même s'il était sûr qu'il apprécierait ce changement, il n'arrivait plus à la voir comme lorsqu'il se mourrait d'amour pour elle. Peut-être était-il malade ? Ou peut-être tout simplement sa fierté masculine l'empêchait d'admettre qu'il avait eu une telle période de faiblesse à cause d'une femme. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'était sa décision qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments, mais il avait tellement peur de ce que cela donnerait s'il lui murmurait ces quelques mots, ces quelques mots qu'il avait rêvé de lui dire pendant tous ces mois passés à pleurer, qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire un choix cohérent. Il la détailla un instant, profitant du silence pour l'admirer discrètement, et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Wendy quelques semaines plus tôt : « Juvia est une fille géniale, elle reviendra, elle est de Fairy Tail maintenant. On ne quitte pas Fairy Tail comme ça. Et le jour où elle rentrera à la maison, tu pourras enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment ». Il la voyait aujourd'hui, mais elle ne rentrerait pas de si tôt à la maison. Et si il lui avouait ce qu'il avait vécu à son départ mais qu'elle restait sur les routes à voyager ? Pourrait-il y survivre ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'était pas sûr de faire le bon choix, mais il y était obligé :

\- Je suis content de te revoir Juvia, mais… c'est tout. Je ne t'aime pas.

Chaque mot lui faisait l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur. Elle qui avait tant espéré quand Natsu et Gajeel lui avaient dit qu'il était mal depuis son départ, elle qui s'en était tellement voulue de le faire souffrir. Déchirée. Elle savait pourtant que viendrait le jour où elle se reprendrait une claque comme celle-ci mais elle avait pourtant espéré, au plus profond de son cœur, que ses sentiments auraient changé. Gray avait les yeux baissés. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire subir ça mais il avait besoin de penser à son propre bien-être, comme elle l'avait fait en quittant la guilde. Il lui jeta un œil, et fut surpris de la voir reprendre son sourire bienveillant rapidement plutôt que de fondre en larmes comme elle l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt.

\- C'est normal, Juvia est partie après tout, sourit-elle faussement. De toute manière, les sentiments de Juvia ne sont pas tout à fait sûrs. Et si ça ne marche jamais entre Juvia et toi, elle pourra toujours revenir vers Lyon-sama. Il a été tellement gentil avec elle quand elle en avait besoin…

Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs de Lamia Scale, se promettant de revoir le deuxième disciple d'Ul sous peu. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, lui aussi lui manquait.  
Vengeance. Gray savait que les paroles de Juvia n'avaient pas eu pour but ultime de le blesser, mais utiliser Lyon contre lui l'acheva. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour lui avoir dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et même s'il la comprenait, il était pris d'une envie furieuse de retourner voir Lyon pour lui mettre une deuxième fois son poing dans la face. Il secoua la tête. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait pardonné, il devait apprendre à se calmer. En réalité, il lui en voulait toujours. Ces mois avaient été horriblement douloureux pour lui et, apprendre qu'en son absence Lyon en avait profité pour mettre le grappin sur Juvia l'avait mis dans une rogne incroyable. Si Shelia ne l'avait pas stoppé ce jour-là, il pourrait parier qu'il aurait été capable de le tuer. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il n'en était pas fier, mais frapper son ami d'enfance lui avait fait un bien fou. Il releva les yeux vers Juvia qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il l'observait, elle se ressaisit et, pensant à son amie dans le coma, eut une idée :

\- Viens Gray, Juvia aimerait te présenter quelqu'un. C'est une très bonne amie à Juvia, ça lui fera probablement plaisir de te rencontrer.

Il la considéra un instant, étonné. Voulait-elle lui présenter quelqu'un en prévention du moment où il serait seul pendant qu'elle filerait le parfait amour avec Lyon ? Son poing se serra une seconde, mais en voyant le regard bienveillant de son amie, il ne put que la suivre. Il l'accompagna silencieusement à travers les rues de Crocus, et fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'arrêtait dans aucun hôtel ou café qu'ils croisaient. Il eut un demi sourire en songeant qu'elle l'emmenait peut-être dans un coin paumé pour lui faire subir tout un tas de choses pas très catholiques, mais cette pensée fut remplacée la surprise quand elle s'arrêta devant l'hôpital de Crocus Sud. L'hôpital ? Son amie y travaillait peut-être. Puis il se souvint que Wendy et Shelia étaient parties soigner quelqu'un qui n'était pas Juvia. Et si c'était cette personne ? Juvia grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent devant une chambre. Juvia regarda par la vitre de la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de médecins et fut heureuse d'y trouver la dragonne céleste qui prodiguait ses soins réguliers à Kiyomizu. Gray entra à sa suite et regarda la femme allongée dans le lit, des perfusions lui perçant les bras et des poches de sang et de nourriture l'alimentant constamment. Il fut étonné de ressentir une peine immense face à cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait l'air de beaucoup compter pour la magicienne aquatique.

Wendy le salua rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur ses soins. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Elle sourit à ses amis et alla à la rencontre de Gray pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Juvia attendit qu'elle eut finit de lui parler et l'interrogea :

\- Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Elle aura bientôt retrouvé tout le sang donc elle a besoin et son cœur est bien mieux irrigué que quand je suis arrivée. Avec un peu de chance, les médecins arriveront à la réveiller dans les prochains jours. Deux semaines au maximum je pense.

\- Merci beaucoup, Wendy, tu es vraiment une amie en or.

\- C'est normal Juvia, puis Shelia m'a beaucoup aidée quand elle était là.

Son amie se tourna vers le mage de glace qui semblait perdu et lui annonça :

\- Gray, Juvia te présente Kiyomizu.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Problème de mission… Elle s'est vidée de son sang, ça fait un mois qu'elle est dans le coma. Mais elle va se rétablir, Juvia lui fait confiance. Oh, tiens, Akemi, comment tu vas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui venait de pénétrer la chambre. Voici Gray Fullbuster, c'est un mage de Fairy Tail.

Le garçon sourit à Juvia avant de se tourner vers le garçon, l'observant d'un mauvais œil. Gray, il avait déjà entendu son nom. Juvia l'avait murmuré dans son sommeil une fois, un soir où elle pleurait.

\- Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

Il s'approcha et lui chuchota :

\- Si tu la blesses, je te tue. Juvia, c'est comme une sœur pour moi.

Il se tourna finalement vers Wendy et lui apporta le sac qu'il tenait depuis le début. Gray le regarda curieusement, étonné qu'un garçon de son âge ose le menacer. Juvia lui aurait-elle parlé de lui ? C'était surprenant. Elle n'était pas du genre à parler facilement, et ce serait sidérant qu'elle aborde le sujet des sentiments avec un garçon qui avait cinq à dix ans de moins qu'elle. Wendy ouvrit le sac que lui avait donné Akemi, sortant Gray de ses pensées, et s'exclama :

\- Oh, tu es vraiment génial Akemi ! J'avais tellement faim !

\- Tu te prives trop Wendy, tes pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas éternels, il faut que tu fasses plus attention si tu veux rester suffisamment en forme pour aider Kiyomizu.

Elle rougit, gênée qu'il prenne tant soin d'elle. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, le garçon était toujours aux petits soins pour elle et elle se sentait étonnamment bien face à tant d'attentions à son égard. Elle lui sourit et le remercia avant de se jeter sur la nourriture qu'il lui avait préparée.

Et alors que tout le monde était concentré sur Wendy qui prenait un plaisir immense à manger son sandwich, un bruit se fit entendre, rompant le silence.

\- S…Seimei…


	20. Kiyomizu

Juvia se précipita vers le lit au centre de la pièce.

\- Kiyomizu ? Hurla-t-elle, heureuse comme jamais.

Son amie avait parlé, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle lui prit la main et vit que celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de refermer la sienne pour la lui serrer. Juvia passa sa main sur le front de son amie et lui parla, l'encourageant à se réveiller. Ses yeux restaient désespérément fermés mais elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour les ouvrir. Wendy interpella Gray et Akemi, leur demandant d'aller chercher un médecin pendant qu'elle se plaçait au-dessus de la dragonne pour lui prodiguer, avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, suffisamment de soins pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller maintenant qu'elle était en si bonne voie. Le jeune garçon jeta un regard noir à l'autre et courut hors de la chambre pour trouver quelqu'un. Gray le suivit et partit de l'autre côté du couloir, espérant secrètement tomber sur un médecin avant Akemi.

Dans la chambre de Kiyomizu, Juvia continuait à parler à son amie, jetant parfois un œil à la porte pour voir si les garçons arrivaient, tandis que Wendy était concentrée à sa tâche de soigneuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Akemi arriva, essoufflé, tirant un médecin par le bras. Gray le suivait, accompagné d'un mage céleste qu'il avait trouvé aux détours d'un couloir. Les deux hommes se mirent au travail, le magicien reprenant la tâche laissée par Wendy qui était à bout de forces et le médecin vérifiant l'état de Kiyomizu pour voir si elle était vraiment prête à se réveiller. Ils avaient demandé aux autres de sortir de la pièce et une aide-soignante était venue apporter à manger à Wendy pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. La magicienne céleste et Akemi s'étaient assis sur des fauteuils, le garçon vérifiant qu'elle allait bien après tant d'efforts. Elle tentait de le rassurer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir intérieurement de ne pas avoir plus pu aider la dragonne. Il lui prit la main, un sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, Wendy.

La jeune magicienne rougit au contact de sa main dans la sienne et une étincelle illumina ses yeux. Elle se sentait mieux.

De son côté, Gray était adossé contre un mur, jetant un regard inquiet à la femme de la pluie qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Elle semblait tellement préoccupée que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes où elle lui faisait tourner la tête à force de marcher dans tous les sens, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, alors arrête de t'en faire.

Juvia s'empourpra. Sa tête était posée contre le torse du mage de glace et elle sentait combien son cœur battait fort à leur contact. Elle essaya de se calmer un instant, ralentissant sa respiration, et se détendit finalement. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle allait mieux, il l'éloigna de lui, gêné, et murmura un « désolé » à peine audible. Il reprit sa place contre le mur, en colère contre lui-même. Que lui avait-il pris ? Elle allait se faire des idées maintenant, alors qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Et pourtant… il avait tellement aimé la serrer dans ses bras. Il détestait la voir triste, et priait pour que Kiyomizu se réveille pour son amie. Elle avait l'air de tellement tenir à elle, et il sentait qu'elle avait plus que tout au monde besoin que la magicienne sorte du coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis si longtemps. De son côté, Juvia s'était assise par terre, le dos contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Il lui avait tant manqué… Même si cela ne représentait rien pour lui, son câlin lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle était dans le noir le plus complet depuis que son amie était presque morte, et il était la lumière qui lui avait permis de se calmer et de se relever. Enfin, au sens figuré, vu qu'elle était affalée par terre au moment où elle eut cette pensée. Elle lançait parfois un regard à la porte de la chambre, attendant avec impatience qu'un médecin en sorte pour leur dire que tout allait bien, mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir venir.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle se sentait repartir vers l'endroit sombre de son esprit dans lequel elle avait plongé pendant presque tout le coma de Kiyomizu, le mage qui avait repris le rôle de Wendy auprès de la dragonne sortit de la pièce, se tournant vers les quatre mages qui levaient la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Elle s'est réveillée. N'y allez pas tous en même temps, et essayez de ne pas la bousculer, elle est encore très faible, ajouta-t-il, un sourire au visage, tandis que le médecin sortait lui aussi de la chambre.

Juvia sentit les larmes lui tomber des yeux. Des larmes de joie. Elle allait enfin la retrouver. Akemi l'interpella, l'incitant à entrer la première. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de gentillesse et avança tel un zombie jusqu'à la porte. Gray l'observait, heureux de retrouver la Juvia qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'on les avait forcés à quitter la chambre.

La magicienne entra à petits pas dans la chambre, toute timide depuis la première fois qu'elle connaissait Kiyomizu. En entendant du bruit, celle-ci tourna lentement la tête, pour ne pas risquer de se blesser, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant son amie. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret, et lui dit, la voie enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé pendant longtemps :

\- Salut, Juvia. Ça f'sait longtemps.

Les yeux de la concernée s'embuèrent à nouveau et elle se précipita vers le lit où son amie semblait plus fragile que jamais, la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Eh oh, calme-toi, je suis là maintenant. Le médecin m'a dit que j'avais passé le dernier mois dans le coma, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop manqué, plaisanta-t-elle.

L'autre était toujours en train de pleurer dans ses bras, la suppliant de ne plus jamais lui faire une chose pareille. Kiyomizu passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie, triste de la voir dans cet état, mais heureuse de la retrouver. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était une douleur incroyable suite au sort que lui avait jeté le maître des Styx Crossers. Nate. La jeune fille grogna. Juvia se leva, étonnée, et lut dans les yeux de son amie la question muette à laquelle elle cherchait une réponse.

\- Oui, il est mort. Seimei peut maintenant reposer en paix, Kiyomizu. Alors promets à Juvia de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose comme ça !

Son amie lui sourit, soulagée. Elle avait enfin eut sa vengeance, et l'enfoiré qui avait détruit son frère était mort, alors qu'elle était toujours là, debout. Enfin, presque. Elle jeta un œil à l'autre qui attendait sa réponse et elle leva finalement son petit doigt pour serrer celui de Juvia, en annonçant :

\- Promis.

L'ex-fée sourit. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son amie, vérifiant presque toutes les minutes qu'elle ne manquait de rien et lui raconta les évènements des dernières semaines. Ses mains trituraient ses cheveux, gênée de raconter à la dragonne l'état dans lequel elle avait été jusqu'au départ de Natsu et Lucy. Elle choisit alors des sujets plus faciles et lui indiqua que le chasseur de dragon de feu lui avait donné son sang dès l'instant où il était arrivé à l'hôpital après l'avoir portée depuis le QG de la guilde noire, ce qui fit plaisir à Kiyomizu. Elle ne connaissait du garçon que ce qu'elle en avait lu dans les magazines ou ce que Juvia lui avait appris sur lui et l'idée qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle dans un moment pareil, alors qu'elle venait consciemment de frapper sa petite amie, la rassura sur le garçon. Elle avait longtemps été persuadée que c'était un dragon slayer sans cervelle, qui fonçait toujours sans réfléchir et n'avait que des muscles pour taper, mais elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle se promit mentalement de le remercier la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le voir, en profitant pour s'excuser auprès de Lucy. Sur le moment, elle était dans une telle rage qu'elle n'avait plus contrôlé sa force, à laquelle elle mettait pourtant toujours une barrière, et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir agi de la sorte. Sortant de ses pensées, elle recommença à écouter ce que son amie lui disait. Celle-ci lui parlait de Wendy et de Shelia qui, malheureusement, était partie trop tôt pour assister à son rétablissement.

\- Wendy, c'est la chasseuse de dragon céleste, n'est-ce pas ? Son nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Oui, c'est elle, lui sourit son amie. Avec Shelia, qui est une god slayer céleste de Lamia Scale, elles ont aidé les médecins à ton rétablissement. Elles se relayaient toutes les deux heures pour que tu ne manques pas de soin.

\- Il faudra que je les remercie.

\- Si tu veux, Wendy est dans le couloir, je peux aller la chercher pour te la présenter ! S'exclama Juvia en sautillant.

Elle savait que la petite magicienne de Fairy Tail avait probablement envie de finalement rencontrer la dragonne pour laquelle elle s'était vidée en magie pendant des jours et des jours. En plus, Juvia avait promis avant la mission de présenter Akemi à son amie et pouvait donc là faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle embrassa le front de son amie fatiguée et se dirigea tout sourire vers le couloir. Elle déchanta rapidement. Gray était seul, assis sur un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. En la voyant sortir, il sourit. Juvia semblait perdue.

\- Gray… Euh, où sont passés Akemi et Wendy ?

\- Ils sont allés faire un tour, j'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Le sourire de Juvia se fana en pensant à l'horrible tour que ses amis venaient de lui jouer. Evidemment, maintenant qu'elle voyait le mage de glace seul dans le couloir, elle ne pouvait résolument pas le laisser ainsi. Gênée, elle lui proposa donc de venir voir Kiyomizu. Au début, il fut tenté de refuser, ne connaissant pas la magicienne et n'étant pas sûr que sa place se trouve dans la chambre de l'hôpital, mais cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il se tournait les pouces et il commençait à s'ennuyer, alors il accepta finalement.

Elle le précéda dans la chambre la mine dépitée, mine que Kiyomizu nota tout de suite à son entrée. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années suivait la mage aquatique, homme dont ne lui avait pas parlé Juvia et qui semblait mettre celle-ci dans tous ses états vu combien elle rougissait. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec son amie au sujet du garçon taciturne et, le regardant dans les yeux, lança joyeusement :

\- Et donc, toi tu es Wendy, c'est ça ?

Gray jeta un regard paniqué à Juvia qui tentait de se retenir de rire. La blessée semblait tellement sérieuse qu'il en était perturbé. Il s'approcha et lui chuchota :

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ? Enfin je… je ne ressemble pas à Wendy quand même, non ?

C'en fut trop pour Juvia qui explosa littéralement de rire. Son amie lui fit un clin d'œil, joignant son rire au sien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'ouïe d'une dragonne, je suis peut-être dans un lit d'hôpital mais je suis pas devenue sourde hein ! Je me serais bien levée pour te saluer, mais j'ai trop mangé à midi et je suis un peu ballonnée, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Kiyomizu, enchantée. Et donc, quel est le nom de ce charmant jeune homme, si ce n'est pas Wendy ?

Son acolyte rigolait toujours. Ah, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Son amie était merveilleusement brute de décoffrage, elle arriverait même à la faire sourire en enfer. Gray tenta de reprendre rapidement contenance et, bien que n'appréciant pas trop l'humour douteux de la malade, se présenta finalement :

\- Gray Fullbuster. Je suis, enfin j'étais… non, je suis un ami de Juvia. Enfin, je suis de Fairy Tail quoi.

Voir le garçon s'embrouiller dans ses paroles était adorable, Kiyomizu avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant face à elle et elle prenait encore plus de plaisir à se moquer de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais était d'une nature joueuse et aimait charrier ceux qu'elle rencontrait, comme lorsqu'elle s'était moquée de Gajeel qui n'avait pas pu la rattraper à la course au moment de leur rencontre. Juvia aussi avait l'air de s'amuser. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu dans sa vie l'occasion de voir Gray perdre ses moyens et ce que Kiyomizu en avait fait la faisait sourire. Elle préférait ce Gray un peu perdu, un peu enfantin, au Gray taciturne et froid auquel elle avait l'habitude d'être confrontée. Ils restèrent dans la chambre une petite heure de plus, Kiyomizu toujours aussi drôle et Juvia toujours aussi enjouée, quand finalement Wendy et Akemi revinrent de leur promenade.

Ils étaient allés voir Tatia, la mère d'Akemi, pour la prévenir du réveil de Kiyomizu. Celle-ci les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'hôpital après avoir demandé à rencontrer celle qui, avec Juvia, avait permis à la libération de leur quartier. En voyant le couloir vide, Wendy eut un petit sourire. Elle connaissait trop bien son amie. Elle avait dû vouloir la présenter ou présenter Akemi à Kiyomizu et, n'ayant personne d'autre sous la main, avait fini par emmener Gray avec elle. La dragonne céleste savait que son amie allait peut-être lui en vouloir un peu de ce choix mais elle avait vraiment envie que ses amis se rabibochent et avaient tenté de forcer le destin. Et elle ne fut pas déçue en voyant en rentrant l'air joyeux et léger qu'avait Juvia. Ils la saluèrent tous, et l'ex-fée les présenta à Kiyomizu. Tatia avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle approchait du lit d'hôpital et, à sa demande muette, son fils s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se lever. Juvia était émue. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la mère de son ami se lever, même si elle souffrait apparemment, et la voir aussi heureuse la comblait. La femme s'approcha doucement de Kiyomizu et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout, pleurait-elle. Merci, merci…

Kiyomizu souriait contre l'oreille de Tatia. Elle était fière d'avoir aidée la mère du petit garçon à se remettre de son traumatisme. Car oui, depuis qu'elle était partie avec l'idée en tête de détruire Styx Crossers et était revenue en fauteuil, la femme souffrait. Elle souffrait de ne pas avoir su être plus utile, de n'avoir pas pu mieux protéger son fils et son quartier, et elle souffrait de tous les malheurs que la guilde noire leur infligeait. Kiyomizu lui murmura :

\- Vous avez assez souffert, alors vous pouvez sourire maintenant.

L'autre hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Akemi la tint par le bras et l'aida à se rassoir, toujours souriante. Wendy était venue à son tour se présenter à la dragon slayer et celle-ci se confondait en remerciements pour l'avoir aidée à se rétablir, au point que la jeune fille en était gênée. Elle disait n'avoir fait que son travail et était contente de finalement la voir réveillée. Juvia observait de loin toutes ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour elle. Elle avait peut-être perdu Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale, mais elle avait enfin trouvé une autre famille. Tatia, Akemi, Kiyomizu… Ils l'avaient rendu meilleure, plus heureuse. Wendy aidait à compléter ce magnifique tableau, et même Gray réussissait à y trouver sa place. Il n'avait peut-être pas semblé très à l'aise au début, son côté taciturne l'empêchant de s'emporter dans des embrassades trop longues, mais semblait apprécier tout le monde. Juvia était heureuse.

Arrivé vers 20h, alors que les heures de visite se terminaient, Gray prévint Juvia de son besoin de rentrer à la guilde. Il avait été heureux de la revoir en vie et heureuse mais savait qu'il devait à présent retourner chez lui. Il espérait pouvoir avoir un train dans la prochaine heure et Juvia comprit qu'il allait s'en aller. Au fond, elle était déchirée de devoir le laisser partir après l'avoir revu pendant si peu de temps, mais elle savait que sa place était là-bas, alors qu'elle se devait de rester aux côtés de Kiyomizu. Avec la guerre contre Tartaros, il n'était pas bon pour lui de rester éloigné trop longtemps de Fairy Tail. Ils avaient besoin de son aide. Il devait rentrer…

Juvia l'accompagna à la gare. Ils marchaient en silence, côte à côte. La main de Juvia se balançait d'avant en arrière et Gray se laissait parfois aller au plaisir de l'effleurer quand elle passait près de la sienne. Bien sûr, elle ne disait rien, mais elle aimait ce contact et faisait tout pour l'encourager. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tout perdu, finalement. Ils s'assirent sur un banc face au quai où le train du garçon ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Au début, ils restèrent tous deux pensifs, sans parler, mais Juvia sentit qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son cœur et ouvrit finalement la bouche :

\- Juvia est contente de t'avoir revu.

Il hocha la tête avant de répondre :

\- Et moi je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Tu as de la chance de les avoir trouvés, ils prendront bien soin de toi. Et… peut-être qu'un jour, tu rentreras à la maison, et…

Il hésita un instant, conscient de la force de ce qu'il allait dire, mais se laissa finalement aller en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la magicienne aquatique :

\- Peut-être qu'on pourra reparler de nous.

Les yeux de Juvia s'embuèrent. Elle était tellement heureuse. Quand Gray monta dans le train, elle se contenta de lui sourire, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, et de chuchoter, comme une promesse :

\- Au revoir, Gray-sama.

Il la regarda, étonnée qu'elle reprenne sa formule de politesse qu'elle avait pourtant eu l'air d'abandonner pendant la journée, et répondit finalement en souriant, le dos tourné, prêt à monter dans le train :

\- À un de ces quatre, Juvia.

Le lendemain, quand Juvia alla voir Kiyomizu dans sa chambre, son visage était plus fermé que la veille. Son amie allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et annonça :

\- Kiyomizu, Juvia est désolée, mais elle doit rentrer à Fairy Tail.


	21. Lève-toi, et bats-toi à mes côtés

Kiyomizu la jaugea pendant quelques instants avec de soupirer et de demander :

\- J'imagine que c'est voir ce Gray qui t'as fait prendre cette décision, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui était la raison de ton départ à la base, non ?

Juvia la regarda, étonnée.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Ton regard. Je te connais Juvia.

L'autre baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé du mage de glace à la dragonne, dans un premier temps parce qu'elle ne sentait pas encore prête, ensuite parce qu'elle n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Juvia se sentait tellement bien aux côtés de son amie que ressasser le passé ne lui avait pas paru nécessaire, mais elle ne pensait pas que Kiyomizu l'aurait si bien percée à jour. Cependant, elle rectifia, en repensant aux paroles de son amie :

\- C'est bien à cause de Gray que Juvia est partie, mais ce n'est pas pour lui qu'elle veut y retourner. Tu étais dans le coma alors tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais une guerre a commencé entre les guildes noires affiliées à Tartaros et les guildes officielles de Fiore. Maintenant que tu es réveillée, Wendy ne va pas tarder à rentrer à Fairy Tail, et Juvia veut aider. Même si elle ne fait plus partie de la guilde… Elle ne veut pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Kiyomizu ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une grande inspiration, puis déclara finalement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Si tu me laisses une semaine pour me remettre, je viens avec toi Juvia !

Juvia l'observa, choquée. Kiyomizu voulait l'accompagner ? Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement des paroles de son amie, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. « Jamais fait partie d'une guilde, jamais ferais partie d'une guilde ! J'aime la liberté, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre ce privilège ! ». Etait-elle en train de lui dire qu'elle tenait à rejoindre Fairy Tail ou qu'elle l'y emmènerait juste avant de reprendre les routes ? Juvia était perdue. Et puis une semaine ? Serait-ce suffisant pour que la dragonne soit à nouveau sur pied ?

\- Oui.

Juvia leva la tête. Avait-elle pensé à voix haute ?

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Juvia. Oui je serais remise dans une semaine, et oui je veux faire partie de Fairy Tail.

\- Juvia ne veut pas que tu fasses un choix que tu regretteras à cause d'elle, se renfrogna-t-elle.

L'autre rit.

\- Je t'ai trouvée, je ne te quitte plus Juvia. Et Fairy Tail m'a l'air d'être la famille dont tout le monde rêverait. Je viens avec toi, point final.

Les larmes aux yeux, Juvia sauta sur son amie qui contint une plainte lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur un de ses blessures. Juvia semblait tellement heureuse, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde briser ce bonheur. La magicienne aquatique avait toujours était la fille de la pluie, cette fille morne et terne dont personne ne voulait. A Phantom Lord, elle faisait partie des quatre éléments et était une machine à tuer, enclenchée par Maitre José pour attaquer Fairy Tail. Personne ne l'aimait. Elle était un outil. Son départ pour Fairy Tail avait quelque peu changé la donne, et la jeune fille avait commencé à se sentir chérie, aimée, mais elle restait seule… A Fairy Tail, Lucy avait Levy, Mirajane avait Erza, Natsu avait Gray, Lisanna avait ses frères et sœurs, et Juvia… Elle avait beau s'entendre avec tout le monde, adorer particulièrement Erza et Lucy, elle restait Juvia, la fille de la pluie. La solitaire. Pas une amie à qui se confier quand ça va mal, pas une sœur à qui parler pour sécher ses larmes. Bien sûr, elle considérait Gajeel comme son propre frère, il avait toujours été là pour elle depuis leur entrée dans la guilde des fées, mais il n'en restait pas moins un garçon, et Juvia avait du mal à lui parler de tout. Elle s'était ensuite rapproché de Meldy, l'ancienne mage de Grimoire Heart, mais celle-ci vagabondait de routes en routes avec ses compagnons, et Juvia n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis l'histoire avec les dragons et la mort d'Ultear. Shelia avait également été une bonne amie, mais Shelia était à Lamia Scale. Et puis, il y avait eu Kiyomizu.

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux amies s'étaient trouvées un nombre incroyable de points communs, d'intérêts partagés et vivaient de la même manière. L'ex-fée avait trouvé bien plus qu'une amie en la dragonne, elle avait trouvé une confidente, une mère, un soutien, une sœur. Et, plus que jamais, elle était heureuse que Kiyomizu ressente la même chose à son égard.

Lorsque Wendy et Akemi les rejoignirent ce jour-ci, Juvia proposa à Kiyomizu de faire plus ample connaissance avec le garçon pendant qu'elle entraînait la magicienne céleste à part, hors de la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et savait que sa décision serait difficile pour Akemi.

\- Wendy, Juvia sait que tu pensais rentrer à Fairy Tail demain, mais si tu te sens capable d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Juvia et Kiyomizu t'accompagneront. Juvia veut juste attendre que son amie se remette totalement de ses blessures et ensuite, elle rentrera à la maison. Elle en a déjà parlé à Kiyomizu, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, et elle a insisté pour venir aussi.

\- C'est pas vrai, murmura l'autre, les yeux embués. C'est génial Juvia ! Oh, je suis tellement heureuse que tu rentres enfin à Fairy Tail !

\- Hein ?

Akemi était derrière la porte, celle-ci laissée entrouverte par le garçon alors qu'il était en train de sortir. Il avait voulu aller chercher un verre d'eau et la dragonne n'avait pas réussi à le retenir dans la chambre, malgré ses efforts. La main toujours sur la poignée, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de colère. Depuis le réveil de Kiyomizu, malgré tout le bonheur que cela lui avait apporté, il s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même en sentant approcher le départ de la dragonne céleste. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à une guilde et devrait donc repartir un jour ou l'autre, et même si les sentiments qui avaient commencé à s'éveiller en lui le faisaient terriblement souffrir, il avait fini par admettre qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas garder Wendy à ses côtés. Mais Juvia ? La magicienne aquatique était sa sœur, c'était elle qui avait aidé à balayer le quartier de tous ses malheurs et qui avait chassé la tristesse des yeux de sa mère. Elle représentait tellement pour lui, alors de quel droit pouvait-elle l'abandonner ?

\- Akemi, tenta-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du garçon.

\- NON !

Son poing s'était resserré sur la porte et son hurlement avait déchiré l'espace. Juvia ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Akemi semblait toujours si calme et si joyeux, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aller si mal. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être la cause de sa souffrance. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le garçon, Wendy tira son bras pour lui montrer quelque chose. La porte était couverte de lierres ! Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et remarqua que la porte n'avait pas été la seule à être touchée. Une partie des murs, du sol et du plafond du couloir avaient été recouverts de fleurs, de lierres et de racines. Akemi, semblant prendre conscience que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normal, regarda ses mains qui semblaient couvertes de mousse. Il jeta un regard perdu aux deux filles et demanda à voix basse :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Akemi… Je crois que tu es un mage, bredouilla Wendy.

\- Hein ? Impossible ! Je le saurais, si j'étais un mage !

\- Pourtant, c'est bien la nature que maîtrisait Tatia, non ? Juvia a l'impression qu'elle t'a transmis sa magie, Akemi, supposa Juvia, plus assurée que ne l'était son ami.

Le garçon s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber au sol, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Il faisait de la magie ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Et dire que sa mère avait dû quitter les Mermaid Heel parce qu'il n'était justement pas un mage ! Il serra les poings, en colère contre lui-même. Mais en même temps, il semblait fasciné. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être un mage… Wendy interrogea la naïade du regard et celle-ci, en un hochement de tête, lui indiqua qu'elle s'occupait du garçon. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, et lui avait besoin de parler à sa mère. La dragonne retourna dans la chambre, auprès de Kiyomizu, et Juvia aida le garçon à se lever. Il semblait toujours aussi perdu et émerveillé quand elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, vers le petit parc qui longeait l'arrière du bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il reprit enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait et se rappela la raison de l'apparition de ses pouvoirs. Juvia allait le quitter. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et s'assis sur un banc, dos à elle. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, et, la main sur l'épaule du garçon, s'expliqua :

\- Juvia n'a pas envie de partir Akemi, crois-la, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Fairy Tail, ils ont été sa famille, son foyer pendant si longtemps, et elle ne peut tout simplement pas se résoudre à les abandonner alors que la guerre commence.

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent et avec elles, sa colère. Il se retourna vers Juvia, les yeux emplis de désespoir, et la questionna, la voix enrouée par le chagrin :

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- C'est même pire que ça. Tartaros n'est pas encore entré en jeu, mais Juvia sait que ça ne va pas tarder. Toutes les guildes officielles de Fiore doivent se lever pour faire face à cette menace. Et Juvia doit rentrer à Fairy Tail.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on lui demandait de venir avec elle et la jeune fille était toujours aussi choquée. Il voulait participer… à la guerre ?

\- Non mais tu vas pas bien toi, lui cria-t-elle en lui tapant le dessus de la tête.

\- Aïe ! Enfin Juvia, si j'ai réellement des pouvoirs magiques, je peux aider !

\- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ! Tu ne les contrôles pas assez ! Si c'était pour une petite mission, pourquoi pas, mais c'est à un des piliers de l'Alliance Baram que nous nous attaquons, enfin Akemi !

Alors qu'elle s'époumonait contre le garçon, des racines sortirent du sol pour s'agripper à ses chevilles. Les plantes commencèrent à remonter autour de ses jambes et bientôt, elle fut complètement immobilisée.

\- D'ici à ce que Kiyomizu se remette, je serais devenu invincible. Je m'en sors déjà pas trop mal, non ?

Puis, sortant la carte de la pitié, il ajouta :

\- Juvia, aujourd'hui j'ai trois femmes dans ma vie. Si deux d'entre elles s'en vont, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

Juvia rougit, heureuse d'être mise au même plan que Tatia dans le cœur du garçon. Quant à Wendy, elle savait déjà ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et imaginait combien ça devait être dur de la laisser partir. Elle soupira et, à contrecoeur parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir le garçon blessé, accepta finalement.

\- Juvia veut bien, à condition que ta mère soit d'accord. Juvia sait que tu as l'âge de prendre des décisions par toi-même, mais Tatia préfèrera peut-être que tu restes avec elle, en sécurité, auquel cas Juvia ne pourra pas l'empêcher de te garder à ses côtés.

Akemi se renfrogna. Il aurait préféré ne pas mêler sa mère à tout ça, mais savait que Juvia avait bien évidemment raison. Comme d'habitude. Il se leva et l'ex-fée fut tentée de le suivre mais se retint, sachant qu'il devait le faire seul. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse de Tatia, mais savait qu'elle la comprendrait qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Même si elle aurait aimé garder Akemi loin de la guerre et de la souffrance que celle-ci entraînait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer au fond d'elle que la mère du garçon accepterait son choix de partir avec elle. Juvia ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ici, pas après tout ce temps. C'était comme un frère pour elle, et l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais le voir si elle ne revenait pas vivante la terrifiait au plus haut point. Elle resta assise quelques minutes de plus, observant son environnement. Un immense arbre était planté derrière le banc où elle était installée et une douce brise faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, en cet instant. Elle profita du moment présent encore quelques temps, appréciant le contact des feuilles qui lui chatouillaient le dos, avant de finalement se lever pour rejoindre Kiyomizu dans sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot que celle-ci comprit. Wendy les observait du coin de l'œil, essayant d'intégrer leur conversation silencieuse et songeant distraitement à Akemi. Sa magie était tout simplement magnifique, en communion avec la Terre, mais elle avait senti une étrange énergie sortir du garçon lorsqu'il s'était énervé. Son pouvoir s'était éveillé de façon presque nauséabonde. Elle n'osait pas en parler à Juvia, sachant que celle-ci avait déjà probablement son lot de problèmes à résoudre, mais se promit de garder un œil sur le garçon s'il les accompagnait. Alors qu'il venait à peine de développer ses pouvoirs, il semblait déjà tellement fort… Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose mais ne voulait pas se tourmenter plus longtemps avec ça. Elle remarqua que ses amies étaient en train de discuter et, sortant de ses pensées, intégra sans peine la conversation. Juvia parlait à Kiyomizu de Fairy Tail. Sa voix était empreinte d'une telle nostalgie… Wendy était heureuse qu'elle rentre à la maison. Et encore plus que Kiyomizu les accompagne. Et…

\- Je viens avec vous.

Akemi venait d'entrer dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Wendy commença à battre plus fort.

\- Et maman retourne à Mermaid Heel.

Les lèvres de Juvia s'étirèrent. Tatia allait enfin reprendre goût à la vie, et Akemi les accompagnait. Que demander de plus ?


	22. Préparatifs

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le trou béant que j'ai laissé dans cette fiction ces derniers mois. J'avoue ne pas avoir du tout touché à l'écriture, même quand j'avais un petit peu de temps (ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça) je n'avais aucune inspiration et j'écrivais rarement plus de deux lignes. Mais je compte bien me rattraper ! L'écriture ça fait partie des choses que j'aime le plus au monde et, foi de moi, je finirais cette fiction, mon autre fiction (qui n'est pas encore sur ce site-ci mais que je compte bien ajouter) et continuerai mon recueil d'OS ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai même d'autres projets d'écriture en tête, alors c'est pas demain la veille que vous serez débarrassés de moi :p**  
**Sans plus tarder je vous laisse avec le chapitre 22, j'avoue moi-même être un peu déçue du résultat mais comme je vous l'ai dit, après des mois sans écrire, c'est difficile de se remettre dans le bain :/ J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, Akemi s'était levé aux aurores pour aller s'entraîner. Il tenait à prouver à Juvia qu'il était capable de se défendre et avait bien l'intention de profiter du temps que passerait Kiyomizu à se remettre sur pied pour s'améliorer. Wendy était également avec lui, s'étant proposée d'office pour lui servir d'entraîneuse. Elle dormait désormais dans l'ancienne chambre de Lucy et Natsu et avait rejoint Akemi dans le jardin à son réveil pour lui offrir son aide. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu refuser. La magicienne céleste avait pris une place incroyable dans son cœur en quelques semaines à peine depuis leur rencontre et il aimait plus que tout passer du temps avec elle. De son petit sourire en coin à ses grands yeux chocolat en passant par son rire cristallin et sa magie magnifique, Akemi avait l'impression de devenir gaga chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec Wendy. Elle était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et il comptait tout faire pour rester avec elle.

La jeune fille avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ses joues rougies par l'effort et ses cheveux s'emmêlant au gré du vent. Elle avait voulu faire une petite démonstration de ses talents au garçon qui n'avait, jusqu'à ce jour, pu voir que ses sorts de soin, et elle était vraiment satisfaite d'elle-même. Plus le temps passait, mieux elle maîtrisait sa magie, et elle se disait chaque jour que Grandiné, où qu'elle soit, aurait été fière de voir la jeune femme qu'elle devenait jour après jour, heure après heure. De son côté, Akemi était incrédule. Il savait qu'en tant que dragon slayer elle était puissante, mais ne l'imaginait pas à ce point.

Depuis sa naissance, le garçon n'avait été que peu en contact avec la magie. Il n'avait pas connu son père et sa mère avait abandonné tous ses dons de mage pour lui. Bien sûr, elle utilisait parfois ses pouvoirs afin d'améliorer leur quotidien, mais seulement pour faire fleurir son jardin ou cultiver son potager, jamais pour combattre, et ce quartier de la ville était en majorité constitué de marchands. Akemi n'était même pas sûr qu'une seule guilde y soit installée ; aussi, voir de tels pouvoirs devant lui, c'était comme découvrir le paradis. Il existait pour lui un monde plus fort, un monde où il ne serait plus seul, un monde où il pourrait montrer sa valeur. Un monde auquel elle appartenait, et un monde auquel il voulait appartenir. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort.

Wendy commença par l'aider à maîtriser les bases de sa magie. Même si leurs pouvoirs étaient diamétralement opposés, la source de la magie en elle-même restait identique chez chaque individu. Un flux de sorcellerie courait dans leurs veines comme dans les racines du monde et c'était de cette magie qu'il devait s'imprégner. La magie était beauté. La magie était esprit. La magie était force. La magie était nature.

\- Ferme tes yeux, et concentre toi sur ton environnement. Ecoute le bruit du vent, fais attention à l'odeur de l'écorce, touche la rosée du matin qui perle sur l'herbe à tes pieds. La nature est autour de toi. La nature vit en toi.

La magicienne céleste murmurait pour ne pas déconcentrer son ami pendant qu'il entrait en harmonie avec son entourage. Les herbes se mouvaient autour de lui, les arbres s'étoffaient, les rosiers de Tatia commençaient à onduler en sa direction. Une nouvelle forme de vie prenait place en lui, il se sentait neuf, il se sentait différent. Il se sentait puissant. Il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau et, tendant son bras vers les fleurs à épines, les fit se diriger vers celle pour qui son cœur battait. Une rose sortir du lot et alla s'installer dans les mains de la magicienne après s'être entourée de feuilles pour ne pas la piquer. Les pommettes de la dragonne se colorèrent de rouge pendant qu'elle le remerciait :

\- C'est adorable, merci. Mais il faut vraiment que tu te concentres, Akemi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je maîtrise. Regarde plutôt.

Il tendit son autre main vers le pommier et plusieurs branches s'allongèrent pour encercler la fille des cieux. Les feuilles la chatouillaient de toute part, et Akemi tentait de l'enserrer au maximum tout en évitant de la blesser. Il souhaitait qu'elle voie son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. En regardant le sol, il y fit pousser un buisson qui grandit jusqu'à prendre forme humaine et se pencha pour serrer la main à Wendy, une fois celle-ci libérée.

\- C'est impressionnant, chuchota-t-elle les yeux brillants. Je me demande…

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais faire une expérience. Suis-moi.

Elle partit en direction de la maison pendant qu'il marchait derrière elle, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

En la voyant se diriger vers le sous-sol, Akemi commença à comprendre où celle pour qui son cœur battait voulait en venir. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi était curieux de voir comment il pourrait se sortir de ce problème.

Une fois qu'il fut entré, Wendy alluma la lumière et ferma à clé derrière lui. Elle jeta un œil à la pièce, pour vérifier qu'aucune plante n'y serait cachée, et se tourna vers son ami, un air de défi dans le regard.

\- Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux voir si je peux créer de la magie. Les mages utilisant leur environnement pour combattre sont rares et même si leurs pouvoirs sont en général plus élevés, ils se retrouvent incapables d'agir si la source de leur magie n'est pas à proximité, pas vrai ? Jusque là, j'ai utilisé le jardin pour agir. Tu veux voir de quoi je suis capable sans végétation autour de moi.

La magicienne céleste était impressionnée. Il semblait réciter une leçon qu'il avait apprise par cœur, alors qu'il avait vécu toute son enfance dans l'ombre de la magie. Son érudisme l'impressionnait. D'autant qu'elle même n'avait jamais entendu parler de mages uniquement capables d'utiliser leurs environnements avant d'en rencontrer un sur une mission avec la Team Natsu, l'incitant à faire des recherches sur ces magies si particulières. On pouvait également compter Ultear dans cette catégorie, mais contrairement à Akemi elle n'était pas limitée à un élément ou un type d'objets, elle pouvait tout utiliser, ce qui la rendait infiniment plus dangereuse.

Akemi s'assit à terre et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Cela étonna son amie. Même si elle le savait de nature plutôt calme et posée, elle avait pu remarquer qu'un aspect plus noir de lui ressortait quand il utilisait sa magie et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne sa requête si sérieusement et calmement. Elle l'aurait plus imaginé énervé contre lui-même, debout, à crier aux murs qui ne lui avaient rien fait. S'inquiétait-elle pour rien ? Cette lueur sombre qu'elle avait capté dans ses yeux la première fois… Elle en avait un frisson d'effroi rien qu'en y repensant.

Le nouveau mage, lui, était en pleine concentration ; il tentait de détruire les barrières imposées par son esprit. Il se savait capable d'amener les rosiers du jardin jusqu'à lui s'il le fallait, détruisant portes et murs dans leur avancée, mais il avait trop peur de ce que sa mère lui ferait subir si il abîmait leur jolie maison. Et il était surtout effrayé par la réaction que pourrait avoir Wendy. Détruire n'était pas une belle magie. Le regarderait-elle avec méfiance ? Peur ? Il ne préférait pas savoir. A la place, il tentait de créer sa propre magie. Son corps se couvrit bientôt d'une immense lueur verte, symbole de l'énergie qu'il mettait dans son entreprise. Il devait y arriver, prouver sa valeur. Comme la première fois, ses mains se couvrirent de mousse sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, les yeux toujours fermés, et des racines semblaient s'échapper de son corps.

Wendy hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre, comme dans une sorte de stase. La pièce commença peu à peu à se couvrir de gazon, les murs se recouvrant de lierres, les escaliers de roses, les meubles d'orties. Le corps même du garçon ne semblait plus humain, ses bras prenant la couleur de branches d'un arbre, son visage du tronc. Quand la magicienne céleste réussit enfin à le tirer de l'état étrange dans lequel il s'était plongé, elle était fascinée et terrifiée à la fois. Quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle se jeta au cou du garçon, surpris, et hurla dans son oreille :

\- Bon sang Akemi, je ne pouvais pas te réveiller ! Tu ne m'entendais pas ! Tu m'as fait une telle peur, j'ai cru que tu serais absorbé par ta magie, transformé en arbre !

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux du plat de sa main.

\- Tout va bien, Wendy. Je suis là, tu vois.

Il tendit la main vers les roses des escaliers et forma une sorte de couronne de fleurs qu'il déposa sur la tête de son amie avant de poser un léger baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir la dragonne.

\- Maman va me tuer, soupira-t-il ensuite. Son beau sous-sol…

\- Alors là, je ne te le fais pas dire, jeune homme !

Sa mère, sur son fauteuil roulant et en haut des escaliers où la porte avait été ouverte, le regardait d'un œil noir.

\- Juvia, tu sais que le but de la rééducation c'est quand même que j'arrive à me mouvoir par moi-même, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Alors arrête de m'aider !

Devant la mine renfrognée de l'ex-fée, elle précisa en soufflant :

\- Ça me fait plaisir toute cette attention, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai besoin de me remettre au plus vite et ce n'est pas en t'inquiétant à longueur de journée que ça va m'arranger.

L'autre soupira. Elle était bien consciente que Kiyomizu voulait redevenir forte par elle-même mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Serait-elle vraiment prête au bout d'une semaine ? Un voyage de quelques heures ne serait pas trop pour quelqu'un sortant à peine des bras de la mort ? La magicienne aquatique commençait à attaquer ses ongles quand, la prenant sur le fait, l'autre lui tapa la main.

\- Non mais oh ! Arrête un peu de te ronger les ongles Juvia, ça va aller !

Elle fronça les sourcils et la néréide soupira à nouveau. La dragonne avait fait d'immenses progrès depuis la veille, elle arrivait à nouveau à se déplacer sans trop de difficultés et ses jambes lui répondaient bien mieux qu'avant. Son amie savait pourtant qu'elle ne serait pas en état de courir avant des jours. Et se battre ? La dragon slayer lui avait demandé de l'affronter le soir-même, pour qu'elle ait la possibilité de tester les limites de ses pouvoirs, maintenant qu'elle sortait d'un sommeil d'un mois, mais Juvia était terrorisée à l'idée de la blesser. Pire, de la tuer. Ses blessures étaient encore profondes et si elle se remettait peu à peu, l'ancienne mage de Fairy Tail avait peur que trop d'efforts n'empêchent son rétablissement. Pourtant, son amie insistait tant qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

A la fin de la journée, le quatuor avait décidé de se retrouver dans le parc proche de l'hôpital pour un entraînement de magie. Akemi était bien décidé à montrer à Juvia qu'il avait le droit de l'accompagner à Fairy Tail, et Kiyomizu, quant à elle, souhaitait lui prouver qu'elle était suffisamment remise pour la guerre. Si la magicienne aquatique savait que ses amis faisaient des efforts pour la forcer à accepter la réalité, elle n'en était pas moins effrayée. Wendy, de son côté, ne pouvait la blâmer. Bien qu'elle soit persuadée que Kiyomizu soit parfaitement capable de se remettre sur pied en un rien de temps, elle était toutefois inquiète pour Akemi. Ou plutôt, à cause d'Akemi. S'il semblait posséder des pouvoirs assez puissants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée par ceux-ci. De trop grands pouvoirs amènent de trop lourdes conséquences. Se rendait-il seulement compte de la puissance de sa magie ? Elle l'avait entraîné toute la journée, et l'avait trouvé incroyable de pouvoir et de beauté. Et pourtant, cette lueur sombre du premier jour ne pouvait s'effacer de son esprit. Son pouvoir le consumerait-il ? Elle ne le permettrait pas ! La jeune fille reposa ses yeux sur le garçon en train d'affronter Kiyomizu dans le parc. Elle savait que la dragonne dosait sa magie à la fois pour ne pas trop forcer son pouvoir mais également pour ne pas prendre le risque de blesser le garçon. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte étant donné que lui, de son côté, mettait toute sa force dans le combat, bien décidé à gagner et prouver sa force à l'élue de son cœur.

Aux côtés de la magicienne céleste, Juvia, les mains sur les genoux, sursautait et froissait sa jupe chaque fois que l'un de ses deux amis était dans une situation difficile. Elle observait le combat, obnubilée par la peur que l'un des deux se retrouve blessé, et étouffait parfois quelques cris de frayeur avec sa main. Wendy la regarda, peinée. Elle n'avait probablement pas pris conscience de l'attachement de la naïade pour les deux combattants jusque là et se rendait finalement compte de combien ceux-ci comptaient pour elle. C'était eux sa nouvelle famille, désormais.

Une fois le combat terminé sur un match nul après que Kiyomizu eut déclaré ne plus en pouvoir, les quatre amis partirent se reposer, Kiyomizu rentrant à l'hôpital où les médecins continuaient à la suivre, les autres dans la maison où vivaient Akemi et Tatia et où les attendait un somptueux repas. Et après une semaine au même rythme, ils étaient tous fin prêts. Chacun une valise en main, ils attendaient sur le même quai où Gray avait quitté Juvia peu de temps auparavant. Akemi et Wendy étaient assis sur un banc en train de discuter, les yeux pétillants de bonheur à l'idée d'enfin aller à Fairy Tail pour le premier et de rentrer chez elle pour la seconde, tandis que les deux magiciennes aquatiques étaient proches des rails, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Alors Juvia, ça te fait quoi de retourner à Fairy Tail ?

\- Juvia ne sait pas… C'est comme si elle rentrait à la maison, pourtant elle est un peu effrayée.

\- Je serai là pour te protéger.

Juvia se tourna vers son aînée. Celle-ci, les yeux fermés, souriait au vent qui soufflait sur son visage. Les lèvres de l'ex-future-fée s'étirèrent. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle retrouverait sa famille, et de nouveaux membres l'y accompagnaient. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Etait-ce cela que le bonheur ?

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en review !**

**\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	23. Je rentre à la maison

**Bonjour à tous, me voici à nouveau avec un nouveau chapitre, le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour et dont je suis déjà plus fière que le précédent que je trouvais pas assez travaillé. Je crois bien que c'est également le seul chapitre depuis le début que j'ai écrit d'une traite tellement l'inspiration était là, mes doigts écrivaient et je n'avais même pas conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'était incroyable comme sensation. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le chapitre vous plait !**

* * *

Cela faisait près de deux heures que le quatuor était dans le train. Le trajet jusqu'à Magnolia durait un peu plus de trois heures et demi, Juvia le savait pour l'avoir fait lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, et elle profitait du temps de répit que lui accordait le voyage pour réfléchir, les yeux posés sur la vitre de leur compartiment. Sous ses iris bleus défilait un paysage forestier dans lequel elle prenait plaisir à se perdre, les pensées dirigées vers l'endroit où la locomotive les menait. Magnolia. Fairy Tail. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-elle pas été ? Cinq mois et vingt-deux jours, précisément – un peu plus de deux mois en compagnie de Lyon, Shelia et Cherry à Lamia Scale, le reste du temps auprès de Kiyomizu et, par la suite, de Tatia et d'Akemi. Pendant cinq mois et vingt-deux jours, elle avait été séparée de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle avait vécu de douloureux moments, d'autres plus doux, certains merveilleux ou encore tristes à mourir. Mais elle était toujours là. Forte, fière, et de retour à la maison. Enfin.

A ses côtés, la tête levée vers le plafond et les yeux fermés, Kiyomizu était perdue dans ses pensées, replongée dans son combat contre Nate. Elle avait enfin obtenue sa vengeance, après tant d'années douloureuses à espérer retrouver le monstre qui lui avait pris son frère, et pourtant malgré une immense joie de savoir ce bâtard mort et enterré, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un goût amer de cette victoire. Elle avait failli mourir. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, elle n'était pas de ceux qui prenaient la vie par plaisir, mais sa rage avait été trop grande tout ce temps pour être éteinte autrement. La chose qui l'inquiétait le plus était la constatation de sa mortalité. Toute sa vie avait été solitude et vagabondage. Elle était forte, elle était belle, le monde était au creux de ses mains, rien ne lui résistait. Et pourtant… Par deux fois ce soir-là, elle avait failli perdre la vie, la première enfermée dans les chaînes meurtrières de Rei, la seconde à cause du sort sanguinaire de Nate. Et elle se rendait compte du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie avec Juvia. Par le passé, l'idée de la mort de l'assassin de Seimei aurait suffi à la combler de joie, et la vie lui aurait paru sans intérêt une fois ce but surpassé. Et maintenant ? Pouvait-elle réellement se permettre d'être faible, avec une telle amie à ses côtés ? La magicienne aquatique avait bouleversé sa petite vie tranquille remplie de missions, de folies et de faux rires. Une rencontre, un échange, une amitié basée sur un sourire, une poignée de main. Une amitié qui lui semblait indestructible. Non, une chose pourrait briser leur relation, et c'était ce qui lui faisait désormais peur : la mort. Elle devait se ressaisir. Devenir forte à nouveau. Protéger son cœur, ne plus sombrer dans la solitude, retrouver le courage d'avancer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil à l'ex-fée qui regardait par la fenêtre. La dragonne sourit. Elle avait trouvé sa bouée, plus jamais elle ne coulerait désormais. Juvia serait là pour veiller au grain.

Une heure et demi plus tard, alors que la dragonne céleste dormait la tête sur son épaule et que les deux autres étaient tout aussi silencieuses, Akemi prévint ses amies qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés. Il réveilla tendrement Wendy qui semblait exténuée et ils sortirent du train, bagages en main. Ils étaient à Magnolia. Le cœur se serra dans la poitrine de Juvia, effrayée et pourtant heureuse d'enfin rentrer chez elle. Kiyomizu, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Ils commencèrent à avancer dans la ville, Wendy montrant au garçon tous ses commerces préférés quand Kiyomizu s'arrêta d'un coup sec, un sourire en coin s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Le comité d'accueil arrive, Juv'.

Alors qu'elle tentait de chercher de qui parlait la dragonne, la naïade aperçut dans son champ de vision trois silhouettes se détacher, la plus frêle courant vers elle. Les deux autres, plus grandes et plus bourrues, restaient en arrière pendant que la mage des mots sautait sur la revenante.

\- Juvia ! Oh c'est si bon de te revoir !

L'autre la serra également dans ses bras pendant qu'une larme s'échappait de ses iris. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien ses amis lui avaient manqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Levy ? Vous partiez en mission ?

\- Non, on rentrait. Gajeel m'a fait la tête tout le trajet parce qu'on a pas eu à se battre pendant notre travail, rigola-t-elle alors que son petit ami s'approchait, accompagné de Lily.

Le dragon de fer, après avoir rapidement embrassé la petite fée sur la tête, prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de la joie de la revoir.

\- T'as l'air en forme Juv'.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres pour les saluer et, s'il connaissait déjà Kiyomizu, il se présenta toutefois à Akemi, non sans émettre un ricanement digne de lui en voyant le regard du garçon sur la fée céleste. Juvia lui expliqua succinctement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, passant rapidement sur le coma de son amie sur lequel elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre pour le moment. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue et si elle voulait le mettre au courant de leurs aventures, elle préférait qu'ils soient au calme pour ça. Pour l'heure, elle rêvait juste de revoir tout le monde.

\- Et donc, vous venez pour faire partie de la guilde, tous les deux ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

\- Ouaip ! Paraît que vous avez de bons mages, et puis je te dois toujours une revanche à toi, lança la dragonne avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ahah, c'est vrai ! Et toi alors, Akemi c'est ça ? Tu maîtrises quel type de magie ?

\- Nature. Je maîtrise les arbres, les plantes, mais je démarre à peine, je viens de découvrir mes pouvoirs récemment.

\- Eh bien tu verras, il n'y a pas meilleure guilde que Fairy Tail pour progresser, répondit Levy en un sourire encourageant.

Le garçon fut troublé. Tous les gens autour de lui semblaient si gentils. Etait-ce cela, appartenir à une guilde ? Depuis sa naissance, il vouait une haine certaine à la magie qui n'avait pas voulu exister chez lui, privant ainsi sa mère du bonheur des Mermaid Heel. Ses rares amis n'étaient pas mages et le garçon renfermé s'était encore plus emmuré dans la solitude depuis l'accident de sa mère. Par peur, par jalousie, il était passé à côté de sa vie. Etait-ce sa seconde chance ? Cette petite fée qui lui souriait, lui tendait la main comme l'avaient fait Juvia et Wendy avant elle, était-ce un signe que le destin lui permettait d'enfin prendre le bon chemin ? Oui. Il était plus que temps qu'il vive. Rougissant, il osa pourtant, en réponse à sa nouvelle résolution, prendre la main de la magicienne qui lui plaisait dans la sienne. En une seconde, les joues de Wendy devinrent écarlates, pourtant elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Le groupe qui s'était agrandi repartit alors vers Fairy Tail avec la promesse d'une histoire plus détaillée de ce qu'ils avaient manqué de la vie des autres. Marchant vers son destin, Juvia était à nouveau confiante. Ses amis, comme une armure, lui permettaient d'être sereine à l'idée de ce retour. Arrivés devant la porte, ils se tournèrent tous vers la naïade qui, après une grande respiration, ouvra en grand la porte et s'écria d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

\- Juvia est rentrée !

Et la guilde se tut. Les têtes s'étaient retournées vers la voix, reconnaissable entre mille, de l'aquatique. Parmi les mages, plusieurs couraient déjà vers elle comme Lucy ou Lisanna, tandis que d'autres comme Mirajane au bar ou Erza assise auprès de Gray avaient les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, ce ne sont pas elles que la jeune fille vit en premier. Deux personnes attirèrent son attention. D'abord le Maître, assis en tailleur sur le bar, qui la regardait de son regard millénaire. Jamais dans ses yeux elle n'avait vu tant d'émotion, tant de bonheur, tant d'amour. Instantanément, elle s'en voulut d'avoir quitté un père de remplacement pareil, et se promit de trouver un moyen de se racheter. C'est vers lui qu'elle se dirigea d'abord, après avoir pris dans ses bras ses amies qui étaient venues la voir. Elle s'approcha gracieusement et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Juvia est rentrée, Maître.

Sa voix tremblotait, et elle sentait qu'il en fallait peu avant qu'elle se mette à fondre en larmes.

\- Relève toi, mon enfant. Bon retour parmi nous.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait la femme dans ses bras, peu avant de se prendre une réprimande de la barmaid qui le soupçonnait de faire ça uniquement pour profiter de ses seins contre son corps. Après avoir étouffé un rire, l'aquatique se tourna vers l'aînée des Strauss qui avait depuis séché ses larmes et la serrait dans ses bras avec affection.

Le deuxième qui attira son regard fut évidemment Gray. Nonchalamment assis à une table avant son arrivée, en train de boire une bière en compagnie de la chevalière, il avait laissé tomber sa choppe au sol en la voyant entrer et en entendant à nouveau sa voix cristalline. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il l'avait quittée, et pourtant il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir vue pendant des mois. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Et pourtant, son cœur se serra en la voyant revenir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Persuadé de ne pas la revoir avant longtemps, il avait choisi de préserver son cœur et de se protéger en la rejetant lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus. Et voilà qu'elle déboulait comme une fleur, chamboulant à nouveau sa vie et ses pensées. Erza, à ses côtés, avait remarqué son trouble et se promit d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouverte avec le garçon lorsqu'ils seraient au calme. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait simplement profiter du retour de son amie. Elle s'avança alors vers la naïade, et, alors qu'elle fondait en larmes, elle murmura :

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça ou je te promets que c'est toi qui prendra pour toutes les personnes qui ont un jour osé faire tomber un de mes fraisiers. Clair ?

Effrayée par l'aura menaçante de son amie, l'autre promit rapidement tandis que la chevalière la serrait contre son armure, lui écrasant les poumons.

\- Tu m'as horriblement manqué, Juvia. Et pas qu'à moi. A nous tous, et à lui aussi tu sais. Ne lui en veux pas s'il ne s'ouvre pas aujourd'hui, tu sais qu'il n'est pas doué pour les démonstrations publiques d'affection.

Et comme pour démentir ses propos, l'homme de glace s'approcha. La femme aux cheveux écarlates s'écarta, étonnée, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsque le garçon prit l'aquatique dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Juvia.

Et les larmes coulèrent. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour d'elle. Elle était enfin rentrée. Sa famille l'entourait, pleine d'amour et d'affection, sans lui en vouloir de sa lâcheté, l'accueillant comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent plus confuses. La fête pour le retour de Juvia battait son plein, Gajeel avait pris le micro et dédié sa chanson « mon ami » à la jeune fille, tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son voyage. Certaines, comme Cana, tenaient à avoir tous les détails croustillants de son passage à Lamia Scale, d'autres comme Lucy souhaitaient savoir comment Kiyomizu avait pu se remettre aussi vite de telles blessures.

\- C'est grâce à Wendy et Shelia qui m'ont aidées à me remettre et ont accompagné les médecins dans mon rétablissement. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle pour la constellationniste, je suis terriblement désolée Lucy ! Lorsque je t'ai assommée, je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais…

\- Stop. Je m'en fiche, Kiyomizu. Tu vas bien, je vais bien, alors ça m'est égal. J'aurais fait de même à ta place.

\- Ouais, mais si jamais tu refais ça à ma copine, t'es une femme morte, ajouta Natsu qui s'était approché. Et peu importe combien t'es forte !

Ses yeux brillaient déjà à l'idée d'affronter la dragonne de seconde génération. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une chance face à elle, pourtant il ferait tout pour la battre.

Mirajane profita que Gajeel ait fini sa chanson pour présenter les deux nouveaux venus dans la guilde, amenés par Juvia. Une fois officiellement acceptés à Fairy Tail, ils reçurent tous deux la marque des fées. Akemi demanda à la barmaid de lui apposer un symbole vert foncé sur le bras, Juvia le remit en bleu à son emplacement d'origine, comme si elle retrouvait la même place au sein de la guilde que celle qu'elle avait par le passé, pendant que Kiyomizu le choisissait vert d'eau, comme ses cheveux, et le plaçait en bas de son ventre fin, à droite du nombril. Elle était fière de porter la marque des fées et ses chemisiers généralement remontés au-dessus du nombril permettraient au monde entier de constater sa nouvelle appartenance à cette guilde. Si Juvia profitait de son retour pour retrouver ses amis et était en grande discussion avec les deux sœurs Strauss et Erza, Kiyomizu en profitait pour rencontrer ceux qui étaient désormais sa nouvelle famille. Lorsque les membres de la guilde avaient appris qu'elle était une dragon slayer de seconde génération, tous avaient sauté au plafond. Les fées avaient maintenant deux dragons à lacryma et trois dragons de première génération, et si leur guilde était déjà immensément puissante, elle allait devenir imbattable après ça. La jeune fille, qui connaissait déjà les trois dragons slayers élevés par un dragon avait décidé de rester avec eux le temps d'apprendre à connaître le reste des membres de la guilde. Les deux garçons, bourrus, amateurs de baston et souvent bruts de décoffrage lui ressemblaient tellement qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien en leur compagnie. Wendy, plus jeune et plus frêle, restait pourtant une âme au grand cœur dont la présence suffisait à apaiser Kiyomizu. Elle avait pourtant choisi, cette fois-ci, de s'isoler dans un coin avec Akemi pour un petit moment de tranquillité. Faisant partie de la rare population jeune de la guilde, Roméo étant parti en mission pendant quelques jours avec son père, ils avaient rapidement fatigué et étaient assis contre un mur, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, prêts à s'endormir à tout instant. Leurs mains, si elles n'étaient pas accrochées l'une à l'autre, se guettaient pourtant et leurs doigts s'effleuraient ou s'entrelaçaient parfois, comme si le sommeil empêchait leur timidité de les retenir.

Depuis qu'il avait enlacé Juvia, Gray s'était retiré dans un coin de la pièce où il discutait avec Erza. Si son bonheur était complet depuis le retour de la fée, il savait pourtant qu'elle méritait une véritable soirée avec tout le monde. Son tour viendrait ensuite.

\- Je ne comprends pas Gray, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embrassée ?

Si le mage de glace rougit discrètement, il ne protesta cependant pas. Depuis que Juvia avait quitté la guilde, la chevalière et lui s'étaient énormément rapprochés et ils avaient tous les deux trouvés en l'autre un soutien le temps de retrouver leurs amours perdus. L'épaule d'Erza lui avait permis d'épancher sa peine et il lui était désormais bien plus facile de se confier à son amie d'enfance. Il savait qu'il pouvait crier, pleurer, se déchaîner, et que jamais elle ne le quitterait. De son côté, la jeune femme lui avait dévoilé sa peine depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Jellal. Elle s'était finalement rendue compte que leur relation était vouée à l'échec et malgré sa force légendaire, il lui arrivait encore de sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en y repensant.

\- Quand je l'ai vue la semaine dernière, je l'ai rejetée lorsqu'elle a avoué implicitement qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour moi. Aïe !

L'autre venait de lui taper sur le crâne, son armure accentuant l'effet du coup.

\- Mais quel abruti celui-là ! C'était l'occasion en or ! Juvia et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, comment as-tu pu être aussi bête ? Enfin, Gray !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, protesta le garçon dont le visage se tordait sous la douleur du coup.

Ses traits se tirèrent en repensant à leurs retrouvailles. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait aussi vite à la maison…

\- Imagine qu'elle soit restée encore un an à voyager. Si je lui avais parlé de mes sentiments, elle aurait été tiraillée entre rester avec Kiyomizu et Akemi ou rentrer à la guilde. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ce choix-là… Et pourtant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est rentrée. Je suis heureux, hein. Plus qu'heureux même. Mais je ne comprends

\- Alors demande-lui.

Le regard sévère et doux à la fois de son amie était posé sur lui. Il soupira. Elle avait raison, comme chaque fois. Il devait lui parler. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait la laisser profiter de son bonheur. Puis une autre pensée vint s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne les mages de Lamia Scale qu'elle était rentrée et était sauve et en pleine santé. Et ça signifiait laisser à Lyon l'occasion de la revoir… Il détestait cette idée, pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait mentir à son frère et ami d'enfance, tout comme le garçon lui avait dit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Le taciturne espérait juste que leurs retrouvailles ne seraient qu'amicales. Il savait cependant que Shelia était probablement impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de l'aquatique et souhaiterait également rencontrer la magicienne au chevet de laquelle elle avait passé plusieurs semaines à user de tous ses pouvoirs pour accélérer son rétablissement, ce qui lui faisait une seconde raison de prévenir les Lamia Scale. Il soupira.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Lyon.

\- Arrête un peu, Gray. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et tu le sais bien. Peu importe combien j'apprécie Lyon, il n'était pour elle qu'une copie de toi à laquelle elle s'est raccrochée dans un moment de détresse, et je suis persuadée que tous les deux en sont parfaitement conscients également.

Contrairement à Erza, le mage exhibitionniste n'en était pas si certain. S'il était conscient de l'amour que lui portait Juvia, il pensait qu'un recoin de son cœur était toutefois prisonnier de celui de Lyon et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup d'efforts et de temps pour effacer ce moment de sa tête et de son cœur.

La fête se calmait peu à peu, les mages commençaient à rentrer chez eux, épuisés. La soirée avait su remonter le moral de la guilde qui allait par monts et par vaux à cause des attaques des guildes noires et tous étaient reconnaissants envers Juvia et les deux nouveaux venus qui avaient su réveiller leur enthousiasme légendaire. Alors que Natsu rentrait chez lui, promettant à Kiyomizu de l'affronter le lendemain à la première heure, Juvia se demandait où ils allaient pouvoir dormir. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa chambre à Fairy Hills soit toujours libre et dans tous les cas, Akemi n'y aurait jamais été accepté. Le Maître arriva alors avec une solution :

\- Les Raijin sont en mission et ne devraient pas rentrer avant au moins après-demain. Allez-y le temps de trouver un autre endroit, je vous passerai les clés.

\- Mais, Luxus ne risque pas d'en vouloir à Juvia et aux autres ?

\- Je suis son grand-père et le Maître de sa guilde, alors crois-moi, il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas se la ramener, plaisanta-t-il avant de bailler.

\- On pourra tous les trois tenir ? demanda Kiyomizu qui se fichait un peu d'où elle logeait tant qu'elle avait un lit où s'enfoncer pour la nuit.

\- Oui, Luxus, Bixrow et Freed ont chacun leur chambre, vous aurez toute la place dont vous avez besoin, répondit Mirajane en finissant d'essuyer un verre. Evergreen habite avec nous à Fairy Hills. Trop de testostérone dans une seule maison, qu'elle disait.

\- Alors parfait ! A demain tout le monde.

La dragonne sortait déjà de la guilde, les clés offertes par Makarov en main, suivant la direction indiquée. Juvia la rejoignit en trottinant, suivie par Akemi qui sortait à peine de son sommeil. Le trio arriva enfin à une petite maison en pierres et, épuisés, les trois mages ne prirent même pas le temps de se souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de chacun s'écrouler dans une chambre.

* * *

**\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	24. Dragons

**Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

**Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont reviewé sur les derniers chapitres, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise, c'est important pour moi d'avoir les avis de mes lecteurs et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours positifs. Et Matirudo-san, je suis heureuse d'avoir su te faire aimer Gray et le Gruvia, parce que personnellement Gray et Juvia sont deux de mes persos préférés :p**

* * *

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel quand Kiyomizu fut réveillée par une odeur semblable à la sienne et une voix grave.

\- Alors la belle au bois dormant, on s'est perdue sur le chemin du château ?

La jeune fille avait sursauté et s'était levée d'un coup, les poings en avant, prête à se battre.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- Moi ? Juste la personne chez qui tu t'es invitée. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? T'es nouvelle à la guilde ? ajouta-t-il en remarquant la marque visible sous le t-shirt de la magicienne qui était remonté pendant la nuit.

Puis la mage fit à nouveau attention à l'odeur qui l'avait réveillée et un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un chasseur de dragon qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, il devait probablement être le fameux Luxus Draer. Une puissante aura magique se dégageait du corps musclé qui lui faisait face et une envie d'en découdre s'installa en elle. Elle était cependant encore trop fatiguée pour pouvoir prétendre à le battre et se présenta donc poliment face au nouveau venu :

\- Kiyomizu, enchantée. Juvia, Akemi, un autre nouveau membre, et moi n'avions pas d'endroit où dormir cette nuit, alors le Maître a proposé que nous venions ici. On ne pensait pas y trouver quelqu'un avant demain.

\- Pas d'bol, on a fini plus tôt que prévu. Attends, Juvia est rentrée t'as dit ? C'est Gray qui devait être content, dis donc !

Comme la majorité des membres de la guilde, le mage de rang S avait remarqué la détresse du garçon pendant l'absence de l'aquatique et, même s'il ne la connaissait que peu, était content de la voir de retour. Quant à la fille qui se tenait devant lui… Si elle s'était présentée avec politesse et courtoisie, elle n'en gardait pas moins un petit air de défi sur le visage. Un sourire laissa dévoiler ses crocs, confirmant à Kiyomizu ce qu'elle pensait, pendant qu'il dévisageait la jeune femme. La lueur qui brillait dans son regard, celle qui disait « Vas-y, ose me dire de me casser de chez toi. Ose. », lui donnait monstrueusement envie d'affronter l'inconnue, lui qui était pourtant le dragon slayer mâle de Fairy Tail le moins enclin à se battre pour un rien. Vêtue d'un short de pyjama bleu ciel et d'un haut court, sa queue de cheval tombée sur le côté et quelques mèches en bataille sur le crâne, Kiyomizu était pourtant impressionnante. Quand Juvia et Bixrow, dont elle avait pris la chambre et avec qui elle discutait dans la cuisine depuis que les Raijin étaient rentrés de mission, entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour voir si la jeune fille était réveillée, ils sentirent dans la chambre une tension incroyable s'écrouler sur leurs épaules. Quelque chose d'électrique vibrait entre les deux dragons et Juvia se demanda un instant si c'était dû à leurs pouvoirs ou à une potentielle attirance entre les deux. Son amie se retourna en la voyant arriver, coupant le contact visuel qu'elle maintenait avec le garçon depuis qu'elle était levée, et sourit.

\- Hey, Juv'. Bien dormi ?

\- Juvia a bien dormi, oui, merci. Et toi ? Juvia est ravie de te revoir Luxus, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit-fils du Maître, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Je faisais justement connaissance avec la miss voleuse de chambre ici présente.

\- Elle a un nom, je te signale, monsieur je viens réveiller les filles alors que je pues la sueur après ma mission.

Bixrow, qui suivait la scène depuis la porte, explosa de rire pendant que Juvia couvrait sa bouche de ses doigts pour étouffer un hoquet choqué. Si elle savait que son amie était particulièrement franche et aimait se foutre de la gueule du monde, elle ne connaissait pas assez Luxus pour prévoir sa réaction.

\- Ben dis donc, s'esclaffa le mage aux poupées. Tu manques pas de culot pour parler à Luxus comme ça.

\- Il manque pas de culot pour me réveiller comme ça, lança l'autre, un sourire en coin.

Malgré son casque et son étrange tic qui le faisait tirer la langue à tout bout de champ, le mage lui plaisait bien. Et le blond… Waouh. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Emportant avec elle sa valise et sa fierté, la dragonne sortit de la chambre en furie pour aller dans la salle de bain. Juvia l'observa faire, étonnée, puis soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle se retourna vers les membres de Raijin pour leur demander des nouvelles de leur mission. Une autre guilde noire avait pris de l'ampleur aux alentours de la ville de Shirotsume et Luxus et ses compagnons avaient été chargés de s'en débarrasser. C'était au moins la dixième guilde clandestine que Fairy Tail détruisait cette semaine, en plus de celles attaquées par les autres guildes, et le monde souterrain commençait à en pâtir. Les rumeurs circulaient sur des mages noirs qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir pour éviter le courroux du Conseil et s'étaient fait tués par Tartaros. Le troisième pilier de l'Alliance Baram commençait à être obligé d'agir, ses esclaves noirs perdant peu à peu de leur efficacité à terrasser Fiore. Bientôt, le seul ennemi qu'il resterait à abattre serait l'ex-allié des Oracion Seis et des Grimoire Heart.

Quand Kiyomizu sortit de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'un chemisier bleu remonté sous les seins et d'un short noir, ses longues jambes recouvertes par des bottes montantes. Lorsqu'il la vit, le dragon de foudre ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ses longs cheveux avaient encore une fois été attachés en une queue de cheval haute et la jeune femme dégageait à la fois un immense charisme, une impassible sévérité et une puissance incroyable. Elle s'approcha de Juvia pour lui annoncer qu'elle était prête à prendre le chemin de la guilde où Akemi les attendait déjà et après avoir salué les garçons qui les avaient hébergés contre leur gré, elles sortirent de la maison, direction Fairy Tail.

Dès qu'elles furent dehors, Kiyomizu soupira de soulagement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est Luxus qui te met dans cet état ? railla son amie qui avait bien remarqué son petit manège.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna l'autre. Mais pas du tout ! J'avais juste chaud, ça fait du bien de prendre l'air un peu !

\- Chaud, hein. Ça n'étonne pas Juvia.

En disant ça, l'aquatique explosa de rire pendant que l'autre s'époumonait à la contredire. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne la convaincrait pas. Après tout, elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au QG, une bonne humeur régnait dans la grande salle et les rires, comme les conversations, se faisaient nombreux. Alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers le bar où Lucy discutait avec Erza, deux personnes vinrent à leur rencontre. Gray et Natsu. D'abord surprises, les deux filles le furent encore plus quand chacun insista à parler en tête à tête avec l'une d'entre elles. Enfin, Natsu se fichait bien d'être seul ou non mais ne désirait pas parler à Juvia, seulement à Kiyomizu. Gray, lui, avait bien précisé le caractère privé qu'il voulait donner à sa conversation avec Juvia et les joues de la magicienne étaient déjà rosies, hésitant entre un rouge vif d'embarras, un rose pâle de peur et un écarlate de joie.

\- Juvia veut bien, balbutia-t-elle tandis que le mage de glace la prenait par la main pour l'emmener à l'abri des regards.

De son côté, Kiyomizu était en trop grande discussion avec Natsu pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Un combat ? Bien sûr que ça me branche ! Mais on a le droit ?

\- Bah, tu sais, tant qu'on casse pas le mobilier, on peut à peu près tout faire, rigola-t-il. Suffit d'aller sur le terrain derrière la guilde, on sera tranquille.

Mais Gajeel qui avait tout entendu n'avait pas l'intention de leur laisser cette chance.

\- Un combat entre toi et Kiyomizu ? Toute la guilde doit voir ça ! Tu vas te faire rétamer mon pauvre Salamander, aucune chance que je manque ça !

Les lèvres de Lily à ses côtés s'étirèrent en un sourire de fauve. Lui aussi avait hâte de voir l'affrontement. Bientôt, ce fut toute la guilde qui fut au courant et se précipitait vers l'extérieur pour regarder la bataille entre les deux dragons. Le Maître lui-même souhaitait voir à l'œuvre la dragonne aquatique dont Gajeel et Juvia lui avaient vanté les mérites. Ils la disaient plus puissante que Luxus, mais était-ce seulement possible ? En tout cas, avec une telle force, elle viendrait probablement à bout de Natsu rapidement.

Kiyomizu, qui s'étonnait de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie, interrogea Wendy qui était elle aussi venue assister au match.

\- Je l'ai vue partir avec Gray, il me semble.

\- Hey, trop bien ! J'espère pour elle que tout va bien se passer, sourit la magicienne.

\- Moi c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, Kiyomizu. Tu es sûre d'être totalement remise ? Cela fait si peu de temps que tu es sortie de ton coma que j'ai peur pour toi…

\- T'inquiète pas ma belle, je gère. C'est pas ce dragounet de rien du tout qui va me faire peur, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais quand elle se retourna sur le terrain, ce n'était plus Natsu qui lui faisait face. A sa place trônait le dragon de foudre qui avait envoyé le garçon aux cheveux roses valser dans un coin pour affronter lui-même la dragonne.

\- Paraît que tu peux me battre, hein ? J'attends de voir ça.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Quel pouvoir… Ils n'avaient même pas commencé l'affrontement qu'elle était déjà persuadée d'être perdante. Wendy avait raison, était-elle réellement prête pour un combat comme celui-ci ? Avec Natsu comme adversaire, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à gagner. Celui-ci allait être plus coriace… Elle prit une grande inspiration et se sentit instantanément mieux. Elle allait le démolir.

La jeune fille se mit en garde pendant que Luxus, à son habitude, restait nonchalamment les bras croisés au milieu du terrain. Presque toute la guilde était venue assister au combat, tant parce que Luxus à lui seul était incroyablement impressionnant que pour voir comment s'en sortait leur nouvelle recrue.

Kiyomizu ferma les yeux un instant afin de contrôler sa magie. L'autre la regarda faire, étonné, sans intervenir. Au bout d'un moment, les yeux de la dragonne s'ouvrirent à nouveau et un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Elle chargea immédiatement. En une seconde, elle fut sur son adversaire, lançant attaque sur attaque. Le dragon ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de le toucher. Malgré la vitesse incroyable de Kiyomizu, il évita chacun des coups et la percuta d'un poing du dragon foudroyant, la repoussant jusqu'au bout du stade. L'action avait duré moins de dix secondes. Lorsqu'elle se releva, les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'excitation.

\- Pas trop mal. Voyant ce que tu diras de ça.

Elle se jeta sur l'assaillant et utilisa la feinte qu'elle avait déjà réalisée dans son combat contre Panther Lily. Elle lança la mâchoire sacrée du dragon aquatique et une fois qu'elle eut repérer dans quelle direction l'autre allait se décaler, elle frappa avec la queue écailleuse du dragon d'eau. Ne pouvant éviter le coup, le dragon slayer dut envoyer sa barrière foudroyante pour en repousser le maximum. Mais dès qu'il eut arrêté sa défense, la jeune fille se propulsa dans les airs. Elle sauta, mais on pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle volait tant son saut était parfait. Une fois au-dessus de son adversaire, elle jeta sur lui la sphère d'eau du dragon aquatique. L'eau, brûlante, blessa plus le garçon qu'aucune des attaques de la jeune fille n'avaient sur le faire jusqu'alors.

\- Eruption foudroyante du dragon !

Profitant d'être en dessous de l'autre, il lança son attaque vers le ciel. Mais Kiyomizu était trop rapide. Elle avait déjà esquivé, avait fait le tour du blond et se trouvait désormais derrière lui. Le temps qu'il se retourne, elle lançait la mâchoire sacrée du dragon aquatique que le petit-fils du Maître de Fairy Tail se prit de plein fouet. Il sentait encore en lui toute la douleur du dernier coup que lui avait infligé l'autre, mais il n'était pas pour autant prêt à s'avouer vaincu.

\- Art secret du dragon slayer : Divine foudre retentissante !

\- Art secret du dragon slayer : Cascade infinie !

Les deux sorts, lancés au même instant, se percutèrent de plein fouet. Aucun ne semblait prêt à laisser l'autre prendre de l'avance, pourtant au bout d'un moment, Kiyomizu se sentit faiblir. Le contrecoup de son coma arrivait finalement et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'encaisser l'attaque adverse. Wendy, remarquant sa faiblesse, allait intervenir, quand Makarov l'en empêcha.

\- Elle ira bien. Regarde.

En effet, la combattante reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête. La fée céleste se concentra sur elle et remarqua alors ce qu'elle faisait. Elle absorbait sa propre eau ! C'était pourtant impossible pour tous les dragon slayers, comment faisait-elle ? Wendy était fascinée. Rassurée, elle se rassit donc pour observer la fin du combat. Si Luxus ne faiblissait pas, les pouvoirs de son adversaire se décuplaient peu à peu et il fut bientôt obligé de lâcher son attaque pour se prendre la cascade infinie en pleine tête. Au sol, peinant à se relever, il regarda Kiyomizu qui préparait un dernier sort pour l'achever. Dans un dernier effort, il se jeta sur elle, l'envoyant à terre sans magie. Allongé au-dessus de la dragonne, il la déstabilisa suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle en oublie ce qu'elle était en train de faire. S'approchant en faisant mine de l'embrasser, il sourit finalement d'un sourire carnassier et envoya son poing foudroyant dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ce fut la fin du match.

\- Vainqueur : Luxus ! hurla quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Les spectateurs criaient tous face au superbe combat que venaient de leur offrir les deux dragons. Wendy courait déjà vers la jeune fille pour l'aider mais Luxus la surprit en tendant sa main vers la dragonne aquatique. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter :

\- J'ai pas été très fairplay. T'aurais dû gagner, mais je déteste perdre. Retiens bien ça.

Kiyomizu sentit que sa tête lui tournait et s'écroula dans les bras du garçon.

\- Luxus, elle sort du coma ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû la frapper comme ça ! l'engueulait la dragonne céleste qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

\- Hein ?

\- Pousse-toi, je vais la soigner.

Le blond la regardait, ahuri. Coma ? La jeune fille sortait du coma ? Mais comment diable avait-elle pu être si forte dans cet état ?!

Dans le parc de Magnolia, Juvia et Gray étaient assis sous un arbre, dans le silence. Le mage de glace avait emmené l'aquatique jusqu'ici sans un mot et elle ne savait pas quoi dire. N'était-ce pas lui qui voulait lui parler ? Quand elle soupira au bout de quelques minutes, il prit finalement la parole.

\- C'est ici que j'ai lu ta lettre, quand tu es partie.

Le cœur de Juvia se serra. Sa lettre… Elle lui révélait ses sentiments à l'intérieur. Elle lui parlait de sa peine. Pourtant, quand il continua à parler, elle se sentit affreusement coupable.

\- J'ai pleuré, soupira-t-il. Je déteste le dire, je déteste m'en souvenir, parce que je me sens faible. Mais je ne veux plus te mentir. Plus jamais.

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et ajouta :

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité la semaine dernière. Quand je parlais de mes sentiments. Je crois que j'avais peur… Peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, peur d'avoir mal, peur aussi de mes propres émotions. Je suis lâche, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à parler comme d'autres savent le faire. Et je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes…

\- Juvia comprend, sourit l'autre en posant sa main sur celle, gelée, du garçon. Tu as menti pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle est partie. Par égoïsme, par peur de souffrir encore, par lâcheté. Par nécessité. Elle comprend, et elle ne t'en veut pas. Gray, je…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, prête à l'embrasser, quand une voix retentit au loin, criant son nom. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un garçon aux cheveux argentés et deux filles aux cheveux roses courir dans sa direction. Oubliant presque ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle bondit vers les mages de Lamia Scale pour se jeter dans les bras de Shelia. La jeune fille la fit tournoyer dans les airs, heureuse de la revoir en pleine forme. Elle laissa ensuite sa place à Cherry qui la salua tout aussi joyeusement, puis au garçon. Juvia, bien que sentant la présence de Gray derrière elle, ne put s'empêcher de prendre le frère de celui-ci dans les bras. Elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui, elle le savait, et aurait dû taire ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Le garçon derrière elle s'avança finalement en grognant pour saluer les trois nouveaux venus. Sur son visage se lisaient la déception et la colère d'avoir été interrompu au moment qu'il attendait tant, et une monstrueuse envie de foutre son poing dans la tête de Lyon s'installa en lui. Shelia, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas arrivés au bon moment, jeta toutefois un regard désapprobateur au mage de Fairy Tail, lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la fois précédente. Qu'il touche à Lyon et il était un homme mort.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aussi rapidement, marmonna Gray. Je vous ai envoyé la lettre ce matin, à peine.

\- Shelia était trop heureuse pour attendre plus longtemps. Et puis, nous avions tous envie de revoir Juvia, sourit son condisciple.

Il avait bien remarqué l'énervement de son ami d'enfance et se doutait de ce qu'ils avaient interrompu, et même s'il souhaitait voir les deux autres heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble. C'était mesquin, c'était puéril, mais il continuait à espérer que Juvia change d'avis et le préfère à l'autre. S'approchant de l'autre mage de glace, il lui murmura, veillant à ce que les filles n'entendent pas :

\- Que le meilleur gagne, mon vieux.

* * *

**\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	25. Main dans la main

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà à nouveau avec un chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Celui-là est un peu plus larmoyant et mielleux que la plupart de mes chapitres et je ne suis pas sûre de si ça le rend chiant ou attrayant, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**PS : Merci beaucoup aux gens qui laissent des reviews, je ne réponds pas toujours mais sachez que je les lis toutes et que ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

**A la prochaine !**

* * *

Les deux mages de glace, Juvia et les cousines Brendy avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi assis dans l'herbe à discuter. Gray leur en voulait encore de s'être incrustés alors qu'il passait un si bon moment mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'avait fait Juvia pendant tout ce temps. Shelia lui raconta combien l'aquatique avait progressé à leurs côtés, à Lamia Scale, et une pointe de jalousie mal dissimulée s'était infiltrée dans l'expression de Gray. C'était à lui de la rendre plus forte ! Pourtant, la petite god slayer face à lui semblait tellement joyeuse qu'il ne pouvait empêcher sa bonne humeur de le contaminer. Les cousines qui avaient hébergé Juvia s'amusaient à raconter les pires bêtises qu'elles avaient faites ensemble, comme la fois où, telles des gamines jouant un mauvais tour à leurs parents, elles avaient mis près d'une dizaine de sucres dans le café de Jura, ou encore quand Shelia avait caché pendant toute une journée la chaussette fétiche de Toby. Lorsqu'elles ne s'entraînaient pas, les deux amies avaient pris l'habitude de retomber en enfance, ennuyant la guilde au possible. Pourtant, Juvia y avait été plus qu'acceptée. Elle avait forgé beaucoup d'amitiés là-bas, beaucoup de liens qui lui semblaient désormais indestructibles, et même si elle n'avait jamais fait partie officiellement de la guilde, elle savait qu'elle y serait toujours accueillie à bras ouverts. Gray, attentif, souriait tendrement dès que la fée prenait la parole. Lyon, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, eut un haut le cœur. Quand il voyait tout cet amour dans le regard de son frère de cœur, il se demandait s'il pouvait réellement empêcher ces deux-là de goûter au bonheur. Une partie de lui niait cette idée, pourtant il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de renoncer à Juvia si facilement. Il concentra son regard sur elle et fut émerveillé par la joie qui rayonnait en elle. C'était comme s'il la redécouvrait. En sentant le regard du plus âgé posé sur elle, l'aquatique eut un petit sourire triste. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait une conversation en tête à tête. Il le méritait, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Quand Shelia eut fini de raconter son passage à Lamia Scale, elle reprit la parole afin de raconter la suite de ses péripéties. Elle parla d'Hydralia, de sa rencontre avec Kiyomizu. Elle parla du moment où elle avait enfin pu revoir Gajeel, de son départ pour Crocus, des Styx Crossers. Elle décrivit sa rencontre avec Akemi et Tatia, sa mère. Elle annonça, le cœur serré, combien le coma de Kiyomizu avait été douloureux. Si Gray et Shelia étaient au courant de cette partie, ils n'en étaient pas moins émus par son histoire. Cherry avait posé sa main sur le dos de son amie et un sourire compatissant flottait sur ses lèvres. Si Lyon ne bougea pas, son regard parla pour lui, et Juvia put y lire tout le réconfort qu'il voulait lui apporter. Elle continua donc et remercia Shelia, ainsi que Wendy qui n'était pas présente, pour les soins qu'elles avaient apportés à la dragonne.

\- C'est normal, Juv'. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer, cette Kiyomizu. Avec tout le bien que tu m'en as dit, j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Puis j'ai envie de revoir Wendy, ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle non plus.

\- D'ailleurs, Juvia ne vous a pas demandé. Comment ça va à Lamia Scale ? Personne n'a été blessé ? Quand tu as dû partir, Shelia, Juvia a eu peur que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé…

Les trois regards se baissèrent, sombres. Gray posa la question muette qui ne pouvait sortir des lèvres de son amie.

\- Qui ?

Ce fut Lyon qui lui répondit.

\- Aiko est décédée… Une mission a mal tourné, et David qui était avec elle n'a pas pu la protéger, il était déjà bien amoché. Il broie du noir depuis, persuadé que c'était sa faute… Pourtant, personne ne le blâme.

Le mage de glace avait les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses songes. Non, personne ne lui en voulait. Mais la mort de la mage de verre avait anéanti la guilde. Il leva la tête quand il sentit une goutte s'écouler sur son épaule. Devant lui, Juvia, dans les bras de son condisciple, pleurait à chaudes larmes. La pluie s'était mise à tomber dru et bientôt, les larmes de Shelia se joignirent à celles, silencieuses, de la femme de la pluie. Cherry avait pris la main de sa cousine dans la sienne et taisait la tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. La main posée sur les cheveux de l'aquatique, Gray tentait de soulager sa peine du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Sur le terrain, Wendy lançait un sort de soin à la dragonne qui se réveillait. Elle avait été étourdie pendant un instant, le contrecoup de sa faiblesse physique se faisant ressentir, et s'était évanouie dans les bras du mage de foudre. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle se sentait mieux. Le garçon était toujours à ses côtés et gardait sur elle un œil inquiet.

\- Pas sûr que tu puisses me battre, finalement, si tu t'évanouis au moindre petit coup de chaleur, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je te bats quand je veux, dragon de malheur. Aïe, t'as frappé fort ! marmonna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Il… pleut ? s'étonna-t-elle ensuite.

Sentant des gouttes perler sur son visage, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil tapait fort quelques secondes plus tôt, probablement la raison pour laquelle elle était tombée dans les pommes, et voilà qu'il pleuvait averse. Si l'eau lui faisait un bien fou et l'aidait à panser ses blessures, elle avait cependant peur de la raison de cette averse soudaine. Juvia était-elle en responsable ? Kiyomizu grogna.

\- Si ce bâtard y est pour quelque chose, je le tue.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu parler, elle courut hors de la guilde, se fiant à son flair pour retrouver la trace de son amie.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'odeur de la pluie camouflait celle de l'aquatique, et elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment la ville pour savoir où son amie pouvait se trouver. Elle tourna en rond pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les gouttes ne cessant de tomber sur son visage, puis finalement renonça. Elle ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Elle s'installa au bord d'une fontaine où elle plongea les mains, profitant de son élément pour se régénérer complètement. Elle se sentait vidée. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était tombée dans le coma, ou à cause de la puissance qu'elle avait utilisée contre Nate ? Elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment savoir. Même si tout le monde avait l'air de dire que c'était pour la première raison, elle penchait plutôt pour la seconde. Comme si, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, elle avait eu accès à des pouvoirs illimités, et que plus jamais son corps ne serait capable d'un tel exploit. Elle se sentait incroyablement faible. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital de Crocus, après un mois sans bouger, elle était obligée de cacher à Juvia et ses amis combien elle se sentait mal, tant physiquement que magiquement. Elle refusait de les effrayer, pourtant elle savait qu'il faudrait bien parler de sa situation à quelqu'un… Si elle se doutait que personne ne devait se sentir très bien après une pareille épreuve, elle avait cependant l'impression d'être un lendemain de grosse cuite en continu depuis son lever et, en plus de sa tête qui la faisait atrocement souffrir de temps à autre, elle avait remarqué combien sa magie s'était amoindrie. Juvia ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue mais elle n'avait que peu eu l'occasion de la voir combattre, hormis contre Nate, et n'avait probablement pas noté de différence marquante. Kiyomizu n'était pas présomptueuse mais elle savait pourtant qu'elle aurait dû avoir un niveau équivalent à celui de Luxus. Et pourtant… il l'avait ménagée. Elle l'avait senti durant tout leur combat, ses attaques n'avaient pas la puissance qu'elles auraient dû atteindre, il avait restreint ses capacités sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi. Elle rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes plongée dans ses songes. La pluie était devenue incroyablement forte, le ciel se déchaînait au-dessus de sa tête. Bientôt l'orage se fit entendre. A peine le grondement atteint-il ses oreilles que la dragonne courait dans la ruelle la plus proche. Comme pour échapper au bruit qui la terrifiait, elle se roula en boule au fond de l'impasse et ficha ses mains sur ses oreilles pour éteindre le son. Mais son ouïe de dragon slayer lui enlevait toute possibilité d'esquiver la réalité. La foudre était bien en train de s'abattre, et la jeune fille en pleurait de peur. Recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale, elle ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience pendant que l'homme l'emmenait à l'abri de la foudre. Lui ne la craignait certainement pas. Il eut un petit sourire triste en regardant le visage de la jeune fille dans ses bras se tordre de douleur chaque fois que l'orage tonnait. Même dans son sommeil, elle semblait terrifiée. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à Fairy Tail où il passa en vitesse éclair pour se diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie. Wendy et Akemi s'étaient précipités vers lui en voyant l'état de la dragon slayer mais il les avait rapidement rassurés.

\- Elle n'a rien, elle s'est juste évanouie. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Sa voix résonna comme un ordre aux oreilles des deux adolescents qui obéirent sans rechigner et retournèrent s'installer à la table où ils discutaient.

Le mage de la nature avait finalement fait la connaissance de Charuru et n'était pas sûr de vraiment l'apprécier. Même si elle semblait gentille et était plutôt amusante, elle posait un regard mauvais sur lui chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop de la fée céleste et ça commençait à l'énerver. Mais au-delà de l'énervement, c'était l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait. Kiyomizu semblait mal en point et l'orage qui s'élevait au-dessus du QG le laissait penser que Juvia n'allait peut-être pas bien non plus. Son amie l'avait rassuré en lui indiquant que Gray était avec elle mais il avait du mal à apprécier le garçon et avait peur qu'il soit responsable des larmes de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il soupira. Wendy lui jeta un regard compréhensif, sachant ce qui le tracassait.

\- Elle va bien, je te dis. Gray est un mage puissant et intelligent, il ne lui fera jamais de mal volontairement. Il a beau se cacher derrière sa carapace de mage de glace, expliqua-t-elle en prenant la main du garçon dans la sienne, il tient réellement à elle. Je le sais. Alors arrête de te faire du mouron, et souris un peu, tu veux ?

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à réfréner le semblant de jalousie qui pointait en elle. Même si elle savait bien que la relation de Juvia et Akemi était purement fraternelle, elle lui en voulait de faire la tête alors qu'elle était à ses côtés. Oui, c'était puéril, mais Wendy était jeune, n'avait-elle pas le droit de l'être de temps à autre ? Ce fut son tour de souffler. Le garçon remarqua son trouble et décida qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de penser aux autres et qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à la magnifique fée qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Charuru, on te laisse, je dois parler à Wendy.

Avant même que l'exceed ait pu protester, le garçon entraîna la dragonne à l'extérieur de la guilde, à l'abri des regards. Il la mena derrière le bâtiment, dans un petit parc où peu de gens passaient, et se retourna finalement vers elle pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin.

\- Wendy, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis venu à Fairy Tail ?

L'autre fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

\- Parce que… tu es un mage ? Tu voulais rester avec Juvia ? Je ne sais pas, Akemi. Ça me semblait tellement naturel, que tu nous rejoignes, que je ne me suis même pas posée la question.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne souhaitais pas que Juvia parte. Et pourtant… Ça n'aurait pas suffi à motiver ma décision. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mélancolique, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu de personnes vraiment importantes dans ma vie. Ma mère, bien sûr, prend la plus grande partie de mon cœur, mais je n'avais que très peu d'amis. Les gens me fuyaient et je fuyais les gens… Et vous êtes arrivées. Pas juste Juvia, vous trois. Elle, Kiyomizu et toi. Et vous avez tout bouleversé.

Il reprit son souffle, tentant d'emmagasiner un maximum de courage pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. De grosses gouttes tombaient sur son visage et le tonnerre résonnait dans ses oreilles, mais il continua pourtant de parler.

\- Je tiens réellement à toi, Wendy. Tu n'imagines pas la place que tu as prise dans mon cœur, combien j'ai envie d'être à tes côtés à chaque instant. Je…

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, la dragon slayer l'embrassait timidement sur les lèvres.

Dans l'infirmerie, Kiyomizu reprenait douloureusement conscience, allongée sur un lit peu confortable. A ses côtés, assis sur une chaise en paille, le dragon de foudre la toisait d'un air énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il y avait du tonnerre, tu t'es à nouveau évanouie. Je t'ai ramenée à la guilde.

Rien qu'en repensant à l'immonde bruit qui avait résonné dans ses oreilles, la fée eut un frisson.

\- Tu as peur de l'orage ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais son silence s'en chargea à sa place. Elle ne souhaitait pas que le garçon se moque d'elle. Au bout d'un instant, elle rompit la gêne qui commençait à s'installer pour affirmer :

\- Tu n'étais pas au maximum de ta puissance, pendant le combat.

L'autre hocha la tête pour acquiescer. A quoi bon le cacher ? Elle le savait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda toutefois Kiyomizu.

\- Tu semblais terrorisée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… C'était ma magie le problème, pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, l'autre choisi de taire sa réponse. Elle était songeuse. Cela s'était-il vraiment vu ? Elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache son talon d'Achille. Et puis, maintenant, elle ne serait jamais capable de vérifier si oui ou non elle était capable de battre le mage ! Pourtant, elle pressentait que Gajeel et Lily l'avaient mise sur un piédestal qu'elle ne méritait pas. Le garçon à ses côtés dégageait une puissance hors du commun. Si elle pensait pouvoir l'égaler, elle était néanmoins certaine de ne pas pouvoir la dépasser. Sauf, peut-être, dans l'état dans lequel elle avait été contre Nate… Mais encore une fois, sa théorie selon laquelle ses pouvoirs s'étaient amoindris depuis ce combat prouvait qu'elle n'en était certainement plus capable.

\- On en fera un autre, si tu veux.

\- Hein ?

Égarée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

\- De combat. A mains nues, cette fois. J'ai bien envie de t'affronter à nouveau.

L'aquatique sourit. Elle aussi, voulait se mesurer à lui une deuxième fois. Surtout s'il se décidait à aller au bout de sa tentative de déstabilisation, cette fois-ci… Sentant ses pommettes commencer à rosir, elle secoua vivement la tête, chassant ses pensées qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Le garçon l'observait toujours, amusé par ses mimiques, avant de jeter un œil à la fenêtre et de proposer :

\- Le temps semble s'être calmé. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

\- Ouaip. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Un mois au fond de mon lit d'hôpital, ça m'a suffit.

\- Tu étais dans le coma, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Luxus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Kiyomizu hésita, mais le dragon slayer ne semblait pas animé de mauvaises intentions et dégageait une telle aura qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier. Alors, prenant sa main pour sauter par la fenêtre et ainsi éviter les questions embarrassantes des autres mages sur son évanouissement, elle lui raconta.

Les larmes des magiciennes s'étaient finalement tues, leurs yeux ne semblant plus capables de pleurer. Juvia avait quitté les bras du mage de glace et avait repris sa place sur l'herbe. Son cœur restait toutefois douloureux. Aiko avait été une réelle amie… Pas autant que Cherry ou Shelia, mais la mage de verre avait souvent était une compagne avec qui il était agréable de discuter autour d'une bonne limonade ou après un combat épuisant, et savoir que sa vie était désormais éteinte était douloureux. Elle leva les yeux vers les personnes qui l'entouraient et, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient trempés, s'excusa vivement.

\- Oh non ! Juvia est sincèrement désolée, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la pluie était tombée… Désolée, désolée !

\- Te fais pas d'mouron, Juv', rigola tristement Shelia. C'est pas quelques gouttes qui vont nous tuer.

\- Juvia pense tout de même qu'on devrait aller à la guilde chercher de quoi vous sécher, vous allez tomber malades. Venez, sourit-elle.

Elle se leva prestement, suivie de près par les autres. Tant pis pour son instant romantique avec Gray, elle trouverait bien un moment pour repartir là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser… Rien qu'en y repensant, elle en frissonnait. De joie ? D'attente ? De peur ? D'appréhension ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. Serait-ce aussi doux qu'avec Lyon ? L'aquatique secoua vivement la tête. Elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer à comparer les deux frères ! « Olala », songea-t-elle, « dans quelle galère Juvia s'est-elle encore mise… ». Toutefois, repenser au dit baiser lui avait fait prendre une décision. Il n'était plus question de repousser sa discussion avec Lyon. Si elle espérait entamer une relation avec celui pour lequel son cœur battait, il fallait d'abord qu'elle ait mis au clair ses sentiments avec son condisciple, et elle ne le ferait pas plus tard que sur le champ.

\- Gray, peux-tu accompagner Cherry et Shelia à la guilde ? Juvia et Lyon vous rejoindront après. Juvia a besoin de lui parler…

Le mage de glace lui jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-blessé. N'était-ce pas avec lui qu'elle aurait dû souhaiter passer du temps en privé ? Mais le regard de la bleue suffit à le convaincre. Un regard empli d'amour et de tristesse. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Lyon, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait apprécier… Il grogna, jeta un regard mauvais au deuxième disciple d'Ul, et entraîna les cousines Brendy vers le QG des fées. Sur le chemin, la plus jeune l'interrogea :

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Le garçon se retint de justesse de lui mettre son poing en pleine face et ne répondit pas.

\- Oh, alors vous n'avez pas eu le temps, pas vrai ? Désolée de vous avoir interrompus au moment propice !

Se moquer du garçon lui permettait de retrouver petit à petit sa joie de vivre habituelle et elle se sentait déjà mieux. Ses excuses, même si peu délicates, étaient sincères. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les choses se fassent entre ces deux là. La god slayer était plutôt chagrinée pour son meilleur ami qui allait probablement se faire rejeter par la belle magicienne aquatique. Elle se retourna rapidement pour observer ses deux amis en train de discuter et espéra que Juvia trouverait les mots pour ne pas trop blesser le mage de glace.

* * *

**\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
